


Homecoming Frost

by Emirael



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, Frozen (2013), PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Awkward But Endearing, Brotp Kristanna, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Platonic friendships, Politics, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/pseuds/Emirael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission Fic for Gophersaurus. Crossover format: Frozen cast transposed to Namorn.</p><p>After the discovery of her ambient magic, Elsa was sent away from Namorn to study, leaving Anna alone in the wake of their parents' deaths. Years passed and, with Elsa's return imminent, Anna will have to navigate a delicate political landscape with a sister she barely knows to facilitate Elsa's arrival to Berenene's imperial court. Expectations are whirling and rumors already fly. The last time an ambient mage-heiress arrived from Winding Circle, she didn't exactly set a good precedent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a commission from the wonderful gophersaurus on tumblr. I'm looking at an update schedule of one chapter per week, hopefully. I've never written fic in Emelan before, but I adore the books and I'm looking forward to writing two of my favorite characters in this new setting. I hope you guys enjoy.

Anna’s breath fogged the tower window. She leaned closer and pressed her forehead to the cool glass. Springtime had cleared the mountain passes, but it couldn’t fend off winter’s lingering chill. Anna smiled, somewhat. Namorn had a habit of holding onto that edge longer than most places.

Her smile tapered off as she watched the road through her window. As the noon sun rose, it stole the frost from the grass. Still, in the shadows of the manor’s retaining wall, a dusting of white remained. Perhaps the frost would know Elsa was close before Anna did.

She closed her eyes. They hadn’t meant to miss that first, essential lesson. If nothing else, most children in Namorn learned the rhythms of the cold, of the ice and snow and the power they held. They learned fear, and through that, caution.

Parents whispered to their children to take care in the winter, for the frigid air could snatch the breath from their lips and freeze their fingers past blue. Anna’s parents had attempted to impart that same caution to her hat-covered ears, but the words never took, never lingered long enough before she ran outside to join Elsa in the snow that seemed kinder to them than to other children.

As a girl, it had never occurred to Anna that the lessons needed learning. She was never apart from her sister and, with Elsa, the most bitter season was always a bit more pliant. When they were children, it all seemed like coincidence, how the mildest flurry would turn to a short-lived blizzard if she giggled to Elsa, “Lessons are boring. Can we skip tomorrow?”

In contrast, fierce storms would cull themselves if Elsa was determined to build a snowman. The snow would drift round their manor, leaving a small eye of calm for them to amuse themselves. For miracles of that sort, they both assumed that the trickster god of the Syth had heard and capriciously answered their prayers. It never occurred to Anna that their fortunes, like the weather on the Syth, that tempestuous lake, were changeable at best.

Anna pulled away from the window and made her way downstairs. The servants were all busy, preparing for Elsa’s arrival. Thankfully, when she caught Gerda’s attention and pointed to her study door, she understood.

“I’ll let Kristoff know where to find you,” she called back with a nod.

“Thank you, Gerda,” Anna replied automatically.

She slipped into the study and was grateful to shut the door behind her. Normally, she would get swept up in the manor’s preparations with everyone else.

Anna plopped down in her father’s old, comfortable chair and automatically reached for the farthest left stack of paper, where Kai sorted documents of relatively low importance. She felt too distracted to deal with anything that would involve budget issues or petitions, but idle paperwork was doable.

She approved a few minor repairs on their lands and was re-reading a request for a kitchenmaid to go on leave for her brother’s wedding when her mind began to wander. Anna sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. She’d avoided thinking about everything for so long. Half her life, really.

For the first half, it had always been coincidences. Just coincidences with the two of them and the cold. It never occurred to Anna that it might be magic because nobody ever thought of magic as something merely convenient. At least nobody wise. Anna learned that lesson, at least. Magic was something learned and studied, a talent they’d both been tested for, and for which they lacked the aptitude to learn.

At the time it had seemed ridiculous to Anna. Elsa learned everything deftly and Anna could hardly imagine that magic could be different. The thoughts hadn’t lasted. Anna had been distracted by Elsa’s newest trick, how she could hold out a gloved hand and invariably have a perfectly shaped snowflake drift right into the center of her palm.

“Who cares about magic,” Anna whispered after the testing. “How come it always lands right there?

“Shhh,” Elsa said, still smiling at the snowflake. The flake was larger than any one Anna had seen before, its pattern visible and beautiful. “I dunno, Anna. I just... I get winter, and it understands me too.” She grinned. “I just hold out my hand and, in my head, ask for a snowflake.” Elsa gestured with the snowflake in her hand. “And look, winter gives it to me.”

Anna had looked at her skeptically. “Winter isn’t something you can talk to, Elsa.”

Elsa shrugged. “Maybe not, but look at this!” She slipped her hand under Anna’s and held their hands out flat.

After a moment, a flawless snowflake drifted to the center of Anna’s mitten. Her eyes had widened. “Wow, Elsa...”

Anna reached for a report on her desk. She kept holding off on filing it, just to re-read it again and again. A missive had reached the manor a week prior that Elsa had crossed the southern border from Olart on the newly-clear mountain passes. Anna re-read the notice with more attention than she’d managed to give her actual paperwork. If her journey had proceeeded apace, Elsa was due to arrive, well, that afternoon.

Back home for the first time in almost nine years. Checking the date, Anna winced. In fact, it was nearly nine years to the day that their parents’ deaths had triggered the events leading to Elsa’s long separation.

“Lovely timing,” she murmured, taking the missive and standing up. No point in re-reading it when Elsa’s arrival would render it out-of-date. No point in re-reading it and getting stuck in the past.

Filing the paper in its proper place, Anna tried to keep her thoughts in line. Struggling with the memories, she finally let them loose. Elsa would be arriving soon, after all, and with her the past and potentially more frost. It had kicked up behind her horse on the day she left, the way dust ought to.

Anna made a mental note to keep her sister away from the crops. Taxes were bad enough as it was.

Elsa had been twelve when their parents died. It was a late-spring storm on the Syth that capsized their ship. Later, huddled together in their room, Anna had watched that same storm whip itself into an out-of-season blizzard centered around their townhome in the capital.

The timing was not lost on all. She’d stayed in the room with Elsa for the most part, but the one time she left it, she’d overheard Gerda reprimanding some servants, forbidding them to say the word, ‘cursed’ in reference to the girls, to the older one in particular.

After the funeral, they attempted to return to daily life, adapting to a household without their parents, lessons without parental guidance. That’s when the coincidences had turned nasty. Ice slicks on stairs when Elsa didn’t want to leave and warm bathwater that chilled in a minute.

By the time their great uncle, _Saghad_ Weselton, finally arrived, a new, semi-permanent member of the household to manage their lands and affairs, it was painfully clear to everyone that Elsa had.... something.

Anna had giggled nervously when their great uncle brought in a specialist. She’d walked with them up to Elsa’s room only to find the lock had frozen in the door.

Three proper knocks sounded at the door of her study and Anna blinked out of her reverie. “Come in,” she called.

Kai opened the door and bowed slightly, always so formal. “Kristoff has arrived from the border of the estate,” he said.

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat. “Is... is she here?”

A nod. “Yes, Lady Anna. Elsa has arrived.” Kai paused, measuring her expression, and Anna managed a feeble smile. “All will be well,” he said eventually, softening his tone. Less ‘House Arendelle Senechal’ and more ‘long-time teacher and borderline family.’

“I’m certain of it, Kai,” Anna said, managing a weak smile. “It’s just that there’s a lot of matters. Issues. With her arrival. And that’s not even including the personal aspect.” The corners of her mouth tightened. “This is a delicate political situation, and I have no idea who she is.” After a moment, the tension fell from her face. “She’s my sister,” Anna continued softly, “and I have no idea who she is.”

“If I may be so bold,” he said, “I would venture to say that everything will have changed, and nothing will have changed.” He bowed and stepped out of the room. “Kristoff will have cleaned up a bit. As much as he’s able anyway.” Kai sniffed. “I’ll send him in to tell you what sort of person he welcomed at the border. It’s not much, but it might help assuage your anxieties.”

“He’s clean enough for me, Kai.” Anna smiled, stronger this time. “And thank you.”

“Of course, Lady Anna.” He shut the door.

Anna looked out the window of her study. Snow had started to gently drift through the air. Not unusual for spring in Namorn, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it had to do with Elsa. After the testing, she’d been whisked away to this Winding Circle temple in Emelan, apparently ‘the very same school as Sandrilene fa Landreg attended’ for this same brand of ‘ambient magic.’

Just like that, and Elsa had been packed and spirited away within the week, gone south through the same pass that Sandrilene just had come north through. Anna had tried a dozen different ways of sneaking herself along and ultimately failed.

“I’ll come back, Anna. I promise,” Elsa had whispered. “I’ll learn about magic as fast as I can, so I can come back as soon as possible.”

“I know you will, Elsa. I’ll be waiting for you.” Anna had given Elsa one last hug before she mounted her horse, then dutifully reached out so Gerda could hold her hand. _Saghad_ Weselton (who did not take well to Anna’s suggested nickname of “Uncle Weasel”) had given her strict instructions not to let Anna out of her sight until Elsa was a day’s ride south.

Elsa rode out of the gate with their guards and a small cart with her possessions, and then she was gone. Nine years gone.

Two rough knocks sounded at the study door, a bit over-loud. “Come in, Kristoff,” she called. She knew it was him because nobody else knocked like that, because she rarely heard any other servant’s footsteps before they knocked, and because she knew the rhythm of her friend’s movements. She saw him every day.

Before Elsa left, she would have known that and more about her sister’s every step, about the way she swung her arms while she walked if she wasn’t trying to move like a lady ought. She used to exactly remember how Elsa squinted over her schoolwork. Everything. Which way her smile pulled and which eyebrow she raised more than the other.

Anna blinked. Elsa really had squinted a lot. Maybe she’d gotten glasses in her time away.

Kristoff shuffled into the room and nodded, a half-remembered formality that referenced the bow he never did, at least not when they were alone.

“Tell me about her,” Anna breathed as the door shut behind him. “What’s she like? I know you never met her before, and that you only met her for a few minutes before coming here, so you might not have much to share, but tell me? Tell me everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're awkward, but endearing.
> 
> But it's also complicated.

Kristoff smiled gently. “You two seem a lot alike, actually,” he said, tone light.

“We’re alike? How?” Anna skittered around the desk to get closer to him, as though proximity would summon his answers faster.

He shrugged, but Anna could tell from the set of his shoulders that he was joking with her. “Oh, you know,” he said. “Based on a few years as your friend and servant, I could tell immediately that Elsa fa Arendelle has in common with you a few key qualities.”

“Cut the jokes, Kristoff.” Anna huffed, but couldn’t keep a smile from her face. Kristoff was always good at that, even at the most stressed times. “Just tell me already.”

“Well,” he began, “She’s a bit taller than you, blonde, wearing her hair in a braid over one shoulder.” He paused and tilted his head in recollection. “Kind of strange hair, actually. Sort of a windswept look, but not messy?”

“How is that a thing?” Anna squinted.

“Not sure.” Kristoff shrugged again. “Anyway, she was cordial upon meeting me, a bit informal for a _Clehame_.” Here he winked. “We’re getting into similarities to you, see?”

Anna shook her head. “No. I’m informal with you because you’re my friend of several years and we’ve gone through shit together. And even with you, I’m formal when we have company. Informal with you, for Elsa, is bad.” Anna bit her lip. “Well. Bad-good. It’s complicated.”

“Why?” Kristoff leaned back against a cabinet. “Personally, I prefer nobles with deflated heads over the alternative.”

“No. I mean. Yes.” She rubbed her temples and started pacing around the study. “I’m glad she wasn’t snooty with you. I’m glad she’s polite to servants. That’s a good thing, but she can’t be...” Anna made a vague gesture with her hand. “You know, casual. Not until she knows you. You introduced yourself as my man-at-arms or something right?”

Kristoff rolled his eyes. “Of course. I didn’t present myself as your best friend or something. I know the rules.”

Anna paused mid-stride. Her shoulders sunk. “Oh, Kristoff, you know I have complete confidence in you, right?”

“Yeah...” He smiled crookedly at her. “I do.”

She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you know the rules, I know that with you, we can swap to what’s needed for the game at any moment. I know you don’t take it personally when I turn distant because you know it’s just part of being a noble sometimes, needing to seem distant.” Anna bit her lip. “I’m just worried that Elsa might be a loose piece. I’m... I’m more than relieved that she made a good impression on you.” She smiled up at him. “You’re a good judge of character.”

“I am.”

“You are.” Anna paused. “I’m glad I won’t be dealing with an ice queen, but I’m just a bit worried that Elsa won’t be ready to step into the game by the time Berenene calls her to court. The empress won’t allow for an adjustment period before making Elsa just another one of her pieces.”

“Not gonna happen.” Kristoff crossed his arms, exuding confidence. “No way, because you’re gonna show her the ropes and figure out her place. And she’s gonna listen and be receptive because while you did kind of poke holes in the first similarity I presented, you never let me get to the second.”

“The second?”

He nodded. “Mmmhmm. If I picked up on nothing else while welcoming her to the estate, I definitely could tell that she’s anxious to see you, and worried about the impression she’ll make.”

Anna let a smile tug at her lips. “Sounds familiar.”

“You even smile the same,” Kristoff said, tapping her cheek. “And, like you, she’s probably been overthinking this for weeks. She ought to be here any second. Let’s do you both a favor and go out to meet her, put an end to the anxiety about it.” He stepped forward and gave her a brief hug. Even in private, they had to be aware of their differences in station, the necessities of propriety. “You’ve got this, feistypants.”

“I’ve got this.” She nodded firmly and took a deep breath, then smiled. “Thank you, Kristoff.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, bowing extra low as he opened the study door so she could exit. “Someone’s gotta be here to inject some commoner sense into your noble existence.”

*

Anna took care to retain poise and calm in her steps as she walked to the courtyard to greet Elsa. From the corners of her eye, she caught the glances of servants marking her movements, taking cues from her on how they should react to their returned heiress. Whether they did it consciously or not Anna knew her steps were setting the cadence for the household and made certain it was the one she wanted.

Ahead of her, Kristoff plodded along with the same grace as his pet reindeer. She envied his ease, but only just. Carelessness and carefree steps were a privilege she could allow herself in private and, somehow, keeping the loose, swooping motions on hold made them all the more free-feeling, all the more wonderful when she could have them.

“Everything’s apace, Lady Anna” Gerda reported her her as she bustled by.

Anna nodded. “Thank you, Gerda.” She, frankly, hadn’t expected otherwise. Gerda tended to run the household with exceeding competence. “I assume you got word on timing from Kristoff?”

Gerda huffed. “I caught the update before you did, milady. Supper is started and don’t you worry about it one bit.”

“I’ll try,” Anna commented dryly, which tugged a mild chuckle out of Kristoff as he opened the manor doors.

A servant appeared with Anna’s coat, which she pulled on as she walked outside. The stars had indicated spring’s beginning, but that didn’t mean it would be much warmer for a while longer.

Kristoff conferred with a guardsman before clearing his throat. “She ought to be here any minute,” he said to Anna. “If you watch the guard at the gatehouse there, he’s supposed to pound his lance on the floor twice when he catches sight of Elsa leaving the town.”

Anna smiled. “Thank you, Kristoff. You mean you don’t want to give me running updates on what the various guard symbols mean?”

“You have eyes,” he replied, “and last I checked you were capable of using them.” His smile in return was milder than the grins he’d send her way while inside, more measured and appropriate. Even the way he stood had been tightened up a bit.

A memory occurred to her and Anna couldn’t resist a small laugh. “Do you remember how you used to slouch?” she asked him. “When you first arrived and I was trying to get Kai to hire you so I could see you more often?”

Kristoff wrinkled his nose. “Don’t bring that up now,” he said. If they’d been speaking more privately, Anna knew it would have been a whine. “I cleaned up well enough, didn’t I? Now I’m a proper man-at-arms and everything.” He straightened up his stance, to emphasize the fact. “I’m still not sure how the house Arendelle colors look on me, but I wear them and avoid picking my nose in public and everything.”

“You do.”

“I do.”

A moment later, the guard on the tower gave the floor two hard raps with his lance. The relaxation that had seeped into Anna’s demeanor immediately dissipated.

She refused to show anxiety, trying instead to breathe calmly, even as the patter of horse’s hooves grew closer, indicating Elsa’s arrival. Despite her efforts, Anna couldn’t resist shifting her feet, unable to keep still.

Kristoff’s form beside her took a step back, assuming a more proper place a few steps behind her. To give her an outlet for movement and to complement his motion, Anna took a step forward.

Then Elsa rode in through the gates, head turning as she took in the sight of the manor for the first time in nine years. Despite the time that had passed, Anna had no difficulty immediately recognizing her. Elsa’s hair was the same ethereal shade of blonde as before, and the windswept look Kristoff had mentioned just highlighted her features, which hardly seemed to have changed, so much as sharpened.

A moment later, her blue eyes found Anna’s and she watched Elsa break into a smile in recognition after a beat. Anna smiled back. she usually wore her hair in a more formal bun when greeting guests, but Elsa was no guest and Anna had done her hair in twin braids instead, same as when she was younger, to make sure that Elsa would know her.

A bit of worry, wound tight in her heart, loosened itself as Elsa pulled her horse up short to dismount in a graceful, if hurried, motion. “Anna!” she cried, running over.

Anna had only been worried a bit that her sister might not recognize her, but the woman hurrying over to her clearly knew her in an instant and had no care for whatever formal decorum was meant to dictate the reunion of long-parted sisters.

And as she moved forward to meet Elsa’s clearly intended embrace, Anna couldn’t be happier that Emelan had returned to her a sister who cared more for hugs than decorum.

Elsa’s embrace swept her up and Anna’s first thought was that it had none of the lingering chill that had sunk through her coat during Elsa’s goodbye hug, that Elsa’s horse hadn’t left a trail of frost on the ground as she rode in.

Anna hugged her back tightly, letting analysis fade as she just enjoyed getting to hug her sister again.

“I’ve missed you, Elsa,” she said.

Elsa squeezed her tighter. “I missed you too,” she said, “So much, Anna.”

Stepping back after another moment, Anna looked Elsa up and down from a bit closer. “You’re all tall now,” she commented.

“You too,” came the reply. “I left behind my baby sister and now you’re a proper adult and everything.” Elsa shook her head. “It’s crazy.”

“It’s been a while,” Anna said. “A lot has changed around here.” She looked beyond Elsa toward the servants unloading a small cart with Elsa’s belongings. “I’ve instructed Kai to place your belongings in your old room,” she said. “It’s been updated with an adult size bed and all that, but I’ve left it the same as much as possible.” Shifting her gaze back to her sister, she smiled. “I hope it’s comfortable for you.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Elsa said warmly. She glanced over Anna’s shoulder and Anna turned, taking a step to the side so she could see both Elsa and Kristoff.

“This is Kristoff,” she said. “My man-at-arms who met you at the border.” Anna noted that, while Kristoff’s bow was appropriate and just formal enough, Elsa’s smile and nod were fairly loose, as though Kristoff was just her friend.

And yeah, he mostly was. But still, Elsa didn’t know that and shouldn’t have been that casual about it.

“If you need anything related to our guards, the stables, or my personal whereabouts and schedule, Kristoff is the one to ask. Kai and Gerda are running the same household matters as before, keeping up the household payroll, schedule, servants, and kitchen.” Anna smiled. “I’ve arranged supper already, however, so why don’t you come inside. We can catch up and I can finish going over changes while we eat.”

Elsa seemed a bit uncertain in the face of household logistics, but nodded. “That sounds nice,” she said, trailing off a bit. Her gaze seemed a bit distant until she whirled around. “Don’t touch that!” she called to a servant about to unbuckle her gelding’s saddlebags.

The woman stepped back with a bow. “My apologies, _Clehame_ Elsa. I merely meant to unload your horse so we could give him a brushing.”

“No, I understand completely.” Elsa moved forward and undid the buckle herself. “I merely meant to give you some instructions.” She pulled a well-made, but well-traveled leather case out of the saddlebag. “This is my mage kit,” she said clearly. “And under no circumstances should you attempt to open it or meddle with the contents.”

The servant went pale and stammered further apologies and statements of understanding and I-just-intended-to-deliver-it-to-your-room- _Clehame_ as Kristoff leaned down to ask Anna, “What’s up with that?”

“Mages.” Anna shrugged. “They do strange things and if they tell you not to mess with something, it’s generally best that you don’t.”

A minute later, Elsa came back carrying the kit in question. “She seemed a bit nervous,” she said, apologetic. “So I think I’ll just bring this up to my room myself, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Anna said. “I assumed you’d want to change for supper as well. I’ll wait for you in the private dining hall.”

“Change?” Elsa looked at her with confusion for a moment before understanding struck. “Oh yes! It’s just been a while since, er, well you know. The Namornese custom—the changing.” She stopped short, cutting off the babbling, and smiled apologetically. “Sorry. Yes, I understand. It will take me a few minutes to find something suitable amongst my things.”

Anna offered her reassurances, and then Elsa disappeared into the manor. Anna yearned to follow her and just watch Elsa’s face as she became familiar with their home once more, but it seemed better to give her sister a bit of privacy for that. Instead, she followed Kristoff back toward the stables, observing the servants as they finished unpacking Elsa’s cart.

“Your impression?” Kristoff’s low voice queried.

Anna sighed, but kept it only just audible. “She’s kind and loose with her affection. She’s warm and seems to have her powers in check. She’s exactly the sister I wanted returned to me.”

“But?” he prompted.

“But,” she continued, “she clearly hasn’t given a thought toward politics or court manners.” Anna’s voice hardened. “And I need her to learn quickly, or the empress is going to sweep her up in sweet words and ruin house Arendelle and Elsa along with it.”

Kristoff turned to her. “Go inside and have supper with your sister,” he said. “She just got here. Education and briefing her on the current state of Namorn’s political gameboard can wait until tomorrow. For now, just go be sisters.”

Anna smiled ruefully. “I’ll try,” she said. “There’s nothing I want more. I’m just worried we don’t have enough time. Berenene will soon summon us to court, and there’s nothing I can do to stop that. She benefits if I have less time to prepare Elsa.”

“Maybe start over supper then?” Kristoff sighed. “But don’t forget that she’s your sister too. Give yourselves time to reconnect and reestablish the bond you had. All the politics in the world won’t give you another sister. Love the one you have.”

“I do, Kristoff,” Anna said, voice almost a whisper. “That’s what makes it so much harder.”

They stood beside one another for a minute in silence, then Anna turned and swept back inside, trying to brace herself for supper and the conversations she needed to have.

*

Anna glanced up when Elsa walked into the dining room and smiled. “I hope a small dinner is alright,” she said.

“Of course it’s fine,” Elsa said, smiling as she walked to her place and sat down at the table. “I’ve been looking forward to just sitting with you, eating with you, being able to talk to you, for... years.”

“Same here,” Anna said, forcing herself into casual diction, reminding herself that it was okay to be more relaxed around Elsa. “I picked out a few of your childhood favorites,” she said as a servant brought in their soups. “If you’d like to adjust the menu in some way, feel free to let Gerda know.”

Elsa shook her head, inhaling deeply as the soup was set in front of her. “Oh, I haven’t had shchi in ages. I love Emelan’s food, all the offerings from around the pebbled sea, but I’ve missed true Namornese food so badly.” She took another deep breath. “You just can’t find this in the south.

Anna smiled. “Well, there’s plenty of comfort food for you here. Just let Gerda know if you miss something from Emelan and we’ll do our best to come up with it for you.” She inclined her head toward Elsa’s clothes. “I wasn’t really sure how...” She trailed off, then shrugged. “How inclined toward Emelan’s culture you were.”

“Hm?” Elsa glanced down and reviewed her outfit, which was definitely in the southern style. “Oh, that’s just because it’s so difficult to find someone who can sew a Namornese dress.” She set down her spoon and tugged on a sleeve, a bit self-conscious. “I figured I would rather show up dressed like a foreigner than show up dressed badly.”

“That makes sense,” Anna said, finishing a delicious spoonful of shchi. “I’ve already scheduled a tailor to come and take your measurements tomorrow, so don’t worry about that. I’ve booked her whole operation for the next week to rush out some outfits for you to wear to court.”

“Oh. Um, thank you.” Elsa took another sip of her soup before continuing, “I do have one nice Namornese dress. Sandry made it.”

Anna squinted. “Sandrilene fa Landreg?”

“Just fa Toren, now,” Elsa corrected. “Yes, she was very generous and made one for me before I left. She intended to make a few more, but unfortunately she’s too busy now, since she’s taken over for his Grace, Duke Vedris.”

“I’d heard that,” Anna said, keeping her tone neutral. “But I hadn’t realized you were so close with Sandrilene.” Who was, of course, not exactly Empress Berenene’s favorite person.

Elsa didn’t seem to note Anna’s demeanor cool. “Sandry dropped by a few times. I was basically staying in her old room at Winding Circle Temple, with her old teachers.” She shrugged. “Given that there’s not exactly a surplus of mage-heiresses of Namornese descent, she visited every once in a while, helped with some magic lessons. We talked about Namorn a bit.” Elsa smiled. “She invited me for dinner at the castle a few times. She’d managed to coax the head cook there into making half-decent pelmeni.”

Anna smiled as she finished off her soup. “Speaking of pelmeni,” she said, looking toward the kitchen door as it opened for a servant bearing two plates. “I hope you haven’t forgotten what fully-decent pelmeni tastes like.”

Elsa’s smile turned to a grin as the servant set a plate of the dumplings in front of her. “If I’ve forgotten, I daresay I’ll be reminded quickly enough.”

From there, their conversation continued along the line of food and comparing Emelan’s culinary culture to Namorn’s. Anna resisted the urge to further question Elsa on her exact relationship with Sandrilene fa Toren. It would certainly be relevant at court, since Anna held no illusions about the state of Berenene’s knowledge. The empress had the resources and more than enough motivation to spy on Elsa in Emelan.

Any gaps in Anna’s knowledge, anything which gave the empress a fuller hand of cards going into their next match, would be a weakness.

But tonight was dinner. Anna laughed at Elsa’s jokes and tried to relax. By the time the kotlety came out, she was feeling more at home than she thought possible. She and Elsa had been the best of friends as children, and she felt as though the possibility to regain that was not out of reach.

“What did you think of the estate?” Anna asked. “I don’t think it’s changed all that much since you left, but I’ve been here, so my perspective is a bit different. I know you only had a brief survey of the surrounding town here, but we’ll have plenty of time for a more in-depth tour later.”

Elsa nodded. “I felt a bit bewildered at first,” she confessed. “It’d been so long since I’d been here that at first it felt entirely foreign. Once we came through the town, however, it all started coming back to me.” She forked a piece of kotlety and tilted her head. “It’s clear our people love you, Anna.”

“Really?” Anna smiled. “That’s good to hear.” Of course she knew they were generally pleased with her. She made certain to keep tabs on public opinion, but it felt different, more personal, to hear it from Elsa.

“They bowed as I passed, but they seemed fond of me by default, and everyone was smiling.” Elsa gave Anna a warm smile. “I could hear some of the children talking, saying they hoped I was just like you. Even some of the adults said similar things to one another.” She glanced away. “There was a bit of fear too. Because I’m a mage, and because people remember what happened before I was sent away, but a lot of it was... optimistic fear?” Elsa shrugged awkwardly. “Curiosity maybe?”

“They’ll get used to you in time,” Anna said, reaching over to put a hand on Elsa’s shoulder.

“I don’t just want them to get used to me,” Elsa said, gaze intent on Anna. “I want them to love me the way they love you. How do they have such confidence in you already? You’re only eighteen and you’ve won everyone over, it feels like.”

Anna blinked. “Well...” She shrugged, trying to buy time. She could imagine Kristoff crossing his arms and glaring at her. She wasn’t supposed to discuss politics, to discuss business, but Elsa _had_ asked first. She cleared her throat and decided to keep things abstract. “They love me because I look out for their interests, and they respect me because I stay true to my word.”

Elsa seemed contemplative as she considered Anna’s answer. Her gaze seemed more measured and perceptive than before as she looked Anna over. “You’ve been there for them while I have not been able to,” she said quietly. “But now that I’m here, I want to do the same. It’s my duty, being heir and all that.” Her formality fell off into uncertainty and Anna smiled fondly at her.

This was exactly the Elsa she had hoped for.

She held off her answer as a servant came in and cleared their plates. Then Gerda came in with dessert. “I’ve brought your favorite kind of crepes, topped with varenye!”

“Gerda!” Elsa brightened. “It’s so wonderful to see you again!”

Anna smiled as she watched them exchange fond greetings for a minute until Gerda started making her way back to the kitchen to leave Anna and Elsa to finish their dinner.

They started eating their crepes in a companionable silence, and Anna felt herself relaxing a little more.

“You’ve kept your promises to our people before I’ve even had the chance to make any to them,” Elsa said quietly.

“You will,” Anna said. “Don’t worry about that.” She glanced away, because she’d maybe kind of already made preemptive promises for Elsa. That detail could wait.

“I’m going out into the town tomorrow,” Elsa declared. “I’ll talk to people and ask them questions. You’ve given me some of the updates. Now I can go and get updates from the townspeople and find starting points for how to improve their lives. I’ll show them that they don’t need to be afraid of my powers, and I’ll go out without the guards I had today, to keep them at ease.”

Anna caught her mouth hanging open indecorously and closed it, but couldn’t summon the poise to reply before Elsa took in her incredulous expression.

“Okay, I’ll take one guard,” she said. “But no more. I want to be accessible to the people, like Sandry is in Emelan.”

At this, Anna couldn’t help but snort. “Absolutely not,” she said, trying to stifle a dark laugh. “This isn’t Emelan, and you can absolutely not go out like that tomorrow.”

Elsa recoiled, setting her fork down. “What?” She seemed unable to summon more words and just blinked before saying, “What?” again.

Anna composed herself. “I didn’t mean to laugh,” she said, internally berating herself for relaxing so much. “But to just wander around the town is out of the question, especially with such a low guard.” She took a breath. “I’m sorry for not explaining earlier certain safety procedures that are necessary around here.”

“I can’t walk outside?” Elsa, indignant, interjected.

“Not without a complement of guardsmen, you can’t.” Anna replied. “You were a child when you left, and there are certain dangers in Namorn specific to your age and gender.” Anna’s mouth tightened. “And our station,” she added. “I hate the rules as well, but they apply to me as well as you.”

Elsa’s face took on a strange tone of disbelief. “You mean the kidnap-to-marry thing?” she asked. “You can’t possibly be serious, Anna. That doesn’t happen anymore. We live in an enlightened time, now. I wandered the Winding Circle Temple and Summersea with freedom!”

Anna’s eye twitched, and she carefully set her fork down. “I’m glad you’ve had the privilege of such a safe, ‘enlightened,’ upbringing, but you’d be a fool to mistake Namorn for fair and lovely Emelan.” Despite herself, her voice grew sharper as she continued. “You’re living here now and, heir or not, you are subject to the safety procedures I’ve laid down for our protection. No order you give to anyone in this house, should you attempt to reverse them, will hold ground.”

Elsa sputtered, her eyes narrowed, but couldn’t form a reply before Anna continued, “This is because everyone here but you understands what is at stake.” Feeling her throat closing up with the threat of tears, Anna stood up. “This is the real world,” she said, “Cold and dangerous.” She laid her napkin down and pushed in her chair out of habit, her movements steady even when her voice was not. “You’ll be safe whether or not you recognize the dangers here, because I care about you.”

“Anna...” Elsa sounded upset, but uncertain about whether to say any more.

Anna caught herself with her hand on the doorknob and paused, taking a deep breath to steady her tone. “We’ll arrange for you to tour the town, properly, as soon as we can,” she said quietly. “Tomorrow wouldn’t work anyway. You have a tailor visiting in the morning, and then a full day of divorce hearings to oversee, whether you think they’re important or not.” At the end, her tone turned nasty despite her best efforts, so Anna let herself out of the dining room before Elsa could respond.

She quickly made her way upstairs to her private chambers, equal parts berating herself for snapping and trying to offer herself some comfort. Whether or not Elsa was entirely on-board with Anna’s agenda, she would play her sister like another piece on the game board if that’s what it took to pass the legislation.

Still, Anna let herself cry, just for a couple minutes, once she reached the comfort of her room. Politics aside, she would have done anything to just spend the rest of the evening talking with her sister about food, clothes, and those small happy nothings they were nine years behind on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting to write Anna as more politically invested than Elsa, which goes against the usual fic approach, but I think it fits well. She's a passionate, determined young woman who is willing to go to great lengths to accomplish her goals.
> 
> It's complicated, however. Because Elsa.
> 
> Regardless, I'm enjoying writing an Anna who can joke and smile and laugh, but who has a clear weight on her shoulders, an awareness of station and what that means. And as much as she wishes she could just run and get caught up in her reunion with her big sister, Anna's lived half her life apart from Elsa. That's not something you can pick up effortlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is working on how she fits into life back in Namorn, but she's starting to realize just how disconnected she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a mild trigger warning for violence against women. Nothing happens in-text, but there are mentions to past events that might be upsetting.

The next morning, Anna excused herself to her study after showing in the tailor, a brusque woman who ran her business in a straightforward manner that Anna appreciated. She never tried to sneak additional fees onto the price, and she had yet to make a dress for Anna that wasn’t happy with. Her smiles were rare, but Anna knew she’d be kind to Elsa and felt comfortable leaving them together. The job would be well done, and in a week, Elsa would have a wardrobe prepared that was fit for Berenene’s court.

Finishing numerous small documents that probably could have waited, Anna kept finding herself distracted by the study itself. It had been her parents’ study, before their deaths. Then, for a time, her great uncle Weselton had taken over the paperwork here, with the assistance of a secretary and from Kai.

But, more than belonging to anyone else, it was hers. Anna ran her hands along the inlay of the wooden desk. It had been made for some distant ancestor, some _Cleham_ or _Clehame_ of house Arendelle, now long gone. Somewhere in the files here, or perhaps the older records in storage, Anna could look and find out exactly from whom the desk had been requested or, were it a gift, received. But as old as it was, it was just her desk, most days. Since she’d insisted the Saghad Weselton allow her to manage house affairs herself, this was her study, her desk.

According to the paperwork all around her, however, it was actually Elsa’s desk. House affairs fell to the house heir. Anna was ultimately barred from making certain decisions, from approving some things or petitioning the empress, from representing House Arendelle in the Noble’s Assembly.

Everything she’d worked for could be undone in a moment if Elsa decided it didn’t matter. Anna clenched her hands. It wouldn’t be hard to manipulate her sister, to play her like the game insisted.

Something caught the corner of her eye and she turned around to see Elsa must have finished with the tailor. She was walking through the gardens outside the study window. Despite her anxiety, Anna smiled. Her sister seemed peaceful, walking through and examining the hardy, lovely plants there. Nothing compared to the empress’ garden, but beautiful in its modesty. Elsa’s hands trailed along the leaves and petals.

A minute later Anna was outside. Perhaps the best way to get Elsa to listen was to listen first in turn. With regret, she realized that she’d barely heard anything over dinner about Elsa’s time in Emelan aside from the food. Anna followed after her and stopped as drew closer to Elsa, who had stopped walking to twirl her hand. A small dusting of snow seemed to drift from Elsa’s fingertips.

Anna watched, entranced, before clearing her throat again. “Hello,” she said.

Elsa turned and watched her a moment with a measured gaze. “Hello, Anna,” she said after a moment, clearly tentative.

“I’d like to apologize,” Anna said, drawing closer. “My outburst last night was out of line. I have some strong feelings about certain topics, and I’d love to talk with you more about it, but I also just want to get to know you again, to talk and to hear about your time in Emelan.”

“Apology accepted,” Elsa said. Her eyebrows came together with concern. “Would you like to discuss things now? I... didn’t really give you the chance to explain last night either. I brushed you off and that wasn’t okay either.”

Anna shook her head. “Let’s worry about that later,” she said. “I really would like to hear more about your time in Emelan aside from the food and Duchess Sandrilene.” She paused, brushing her fingers along a petal where some of Elsa’s snow had fallen. “I hardly understand why you had to go so far at all,” she said. “We have a perfectly suitable mages guild here in Namorn.”

Elsa smiled and visibly relaxed a bit. “Oh, well I could talk about magic all day,” she said, then paused with an odd expression on her face. “Don’t let me,” she added.

“You have appointments after lunch, so I really can’t,” Anna replied with a hint of humor to her voice.

“Alright, a time limit ought to help then,” Elsa continued. “Basically, most magic you’re used to is what we call academic magic. Its power comes from spells and rites and certain ingredients and the particular order of steps.” She gestured and, from the palm of her hand, a small snowflake formed, drifting down to the ground. “My magic is something called ambient magic. The reason the testers didn’t find it when we were kids was because it’s different from academic magic in the source of its power.” Another flick of Elsa’s wrist and a pair of matching snowflakes drifted to the ground in circles around one another. Anna couldn’t help but admire her control. This was not the girl who was practically shedding snow as she left.

“Ambient magic’s power comes from an affinity to a certain part of nature, of the world.” Elsa took a deep breath. “Mine in particular is wound in with the cold, with winter and the chill of the outside.”

“Is it good then, being back in Namorn?” Anna tilted her head as they started to stroll down the garden path.

Elsa rolled her shoulders. “Yes, but it’s also strange. When a cool breeze rolls through, it wants to stop and get to know me, since I’m new to the area. When I pass by a patch of frost, it’ll shift and want me to touch it. The air and the ice wants to say hello, and...” she trailed off, blushing a bit. “And it’s like I said when we were kids. I understand winter, the cold. It’s not a conscious thing, but a force that rolls behind the seasons, and it thinks that I’m a part of it.”

“This is why your snowmen always held together longer than mine, isn’t it?” Anna asked.

“Absolutely.” Elsa giggled. “I always just thought you were bad at building them, but now that I’m older, I understand that the snow would pack itself tighter under my hands, would knit together and stay that way for as long as it could.”

Anna smiled at the memories of their snowmen, side by side, melting at entirely different rates. Everyone used to be baffled, but shrugged it off. “You didn’t have your magic all figured out then,” she said. “Why would it do that?”

“To make me happy,” Elsa replied softly, clearing a stone bench of frost with a wave of her hand. “The snow, like the cold, like the frost, recognized me even then. It wanted to make me happy.”

Anna shook her head as they sat down together. “I never thought,” she said, “that I’d have something in common with winter.”

They sat in the garden together, graced by a pleasant silence, for several minutes. As time passed, however, Anna felt the weight of the afternoon’s hearings bearing down on her and, eventually, she cleared her throat. “We should head inside and grab a quick lunch before the hearings this afternoon.”

Elsa acquiesced, and as they made their way inside, Anna wished they could have stayed in the garden, away from responsibilities and hearings, for just a bit longer.

Anna was almost grateful that Elsa, during lunch, tilted her head and asked, “So, why is my first afternoon here entirely full of divorce petitions?”

At least, if Elsa asked, Anna didn’t have to awkwardly bring it up herself. She finished chewing and tried to summon more delicate phrasing. “It’s important because, under Namorn’s legal code, only the liege lord can terminate marriage contracts.”

Elsa’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Wait,” she said, “but I’ve been gone for nine years.”

“Well... yes.” Anna nodded, uncertain what Elsa’s comment alluded to.

“But that’s ridiculous!” Elsa exclaimed. “You mean our people haven’t been able to file for divorce, which ought to be a simple, straightforward procedure, for almost a decade?”

“No, that’s...” Anna resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair. “Simple divorces are fine. We’ve been able to process those without issue. It’s, specifically, the issue of women petitioning you to set aside their marriage contracts.”

Elsa frowned. “That’s not part of a standard divorce?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Anna glanced away and was unable to keep an edge out of her voice. “Because however progressive and enlightened you believe this age to be,” she said, “The laws don’t shift without action, and the law currently holds that a woman under a marriage contract has no way out of it without a direct petition to her liege lord, and no right to leave the man to whom she’s wed.” Her hand trembled with rage under the table, but Anna forced herself to remain calm as she continued, “Under such a contract, the woman has no rights, and most people eschew using it for just that reason.” Anna stood up and placed her napkin back on the table. “As for the type of man who would devise to marry a woman under such a contract,” she said, “I will leave that for you to divine. I’m afraid I must excuse myself to conduct a few last-minute preparations.”

“Anna...?” Elsa’s question trailed off, unfinished, as Anna left the dining room and strode toward the waiting chamber. The women intending to see Elsa would surely desire a steady smile and a soothing presence.

She’d only been there a few minutes, reassuring a pair of women that their _Clehame_ had, indeed, returned and would absolutely approve their petitions, when Kristoff showed up. Giving the women, with whom she’d been in contact for several months, one last, “I swear on my word as a noble that everything will be all right,” she stepped aside to speak to him.

“Elsa’s waiting in the audience chamber,” he said before she could ask.

“Kai is with her?”

Kristoff nodded. “He’s explaining the basic questions she should ask and where she should sign.” His expression was stiff—he knew as well as she did how overdue these petitions were—but he managed a ghost of a smile. “You barely left her any work to do,” he said, “All the paperwork is filled out, just about, and all in order too.”

Anna glanced away, feeling distant. “If we could have been more sure of her arrival time yesterday,” she said, “I would have arranged them to petition Elsa then. As it is, any delay is an egregious one.”

“It should only be about fifteen minutes for each woman,” Kristoff said calmly. “Don’t worry too much.”

The wan smile she gave him was as wide as she could manage. “I’ll stop worrying when they’re all done. The struggle with Berenene aside, I just want to win this small battle for the women of Arendelle.”

He nodded. “I’m going to take up my post at the east door,” he said, “just in case any of their husbands decide to intervene.”

“Thank you, Kristoff,” she said.

“You’re welcome, my Lady,” he replied, though the smile he directed to her was that of her friend, not her man-at-arms.

Anna turned to see one of the women, Eva Grekov, had started to shake.

“Hey, hey,” Anna strode over. “ _Ravvi_ Eva, calm yourself. You have it on my word as a noble that you—” She cast a glance around to include the other women. “All of you,” she amended, “will be safe here. Your petitions will be filed, and all of you will be free of these unjust unions masquerading as marriage.” Anna cleared her throat. “In addition, calm your nerves and recall that I’ve already arranged for the guards of my household to escort each of you back to collect your things. So,” she paused, “with that steadying knowledge in mind, I ask you to form a line. We’ll be starting soon.”

*

In the audience chamber, Elsa shifted in her seat, reading over the top petition in the stack, but not taking anything in. Kai had already explained the bulk of her duties, which basically meant listening to the petitioner, signing on the indicated position, then passing the document to the notary to her right.

Glancing around the spacious room, she took in new details, like the columns lining the walls. She’d never spent time here as a child, and so her impressions of the chamber were new, although it kept to the same decorative themes as the rest of the manor. She became so absorbed in her study of the architecture that she startled when Kai announced the first petitioner, a _Ravvi_ Alexa Lukin.

The older woman came forward and curtsied deeply, which aroused a flurry of discomfort in Elsa, even as they went through the formalities of introduction. Elsa had read Alexa’s petition several times, and had more than absorbed the stories therein, but was still shocked by the response she received upon asking, “ _Ravvi_ Alexa Lukin, tell me how you came to sign a marriage contract to your husband.”

The woman, who had fair, mousy hair, seemed to tremble where she stood. “ _Clehame_ ,” she began, “I was a plain girl, as I am a homely woman. My family were nothing special, just farmers here in Arendelle for as many generations back as we can count. When I reached the marrying age, I knew I was expected to try and marry up, to try and find something better for my children.” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “I was supposed to be pleased when Anton made to court me.

“He was nothing special, but from a family a hair better than mine. My family urged me to accept but...” she trailed off. “I’d seen him as a lad, since he wasn’t much older. He never bothered me, but I saw him kick the other boys and pick fights he didn’t need to.”

Elsa had not expected the account to go on this long, or to be so dreadful, for she knew from the simple version on the petition how the story would unfold. Mouth dry, she couldn’t look away from Alexa as the woman continued, although she would not meet Elsa’s eyes.

“I didn’t want to marry him,” Alexa said, looking up at the ceiling. “But my family thought my memories of him were skewed, because Anton had grown up into a fine young man, well-respected, or at least as good as I was to get. That was the general opinion.” She paused a long time. “He took me one day when I was out with my uncle, who I thought I could trust. For a week, I was tied up in a hunting lodge he’d borrowed from someone. He brought me food and water, but not much, and every day the marriage contract.”

Alexa’s voice faded, and Elsa wished she could step into the past and rescue the girl who had grown into the woman in front of her.

Eventually, Alexa sighed. “I signed it. I struggled, but failed to escape. My family and everyone in town knew he’d taken me, but nobody saw it as a priority to try and find me.” She sniffed. “Anton said that he had truly changed, guessing rightly the reason for my reluctance, but as these past eight years have proven, not much has changed at all. He kicks the dog, our boy, and me, sometimes. We’ve all proven the quicker for it, but now that you’re here, I won’t stand for it any longer.”

Elsa felt a rush of gooseflesh up her arm as Alexa’s fiery gaze met her own. “ _Clehame_ Elsa of Arendelle,” she said, “will you accept my petition and set aside my marriage contract to Anton?”

Before she’d finished speaking, Elsa had signed her name across the paper. Her name was thick and blotched, because she’d pressed the fountain pen too hard. She slid it across to the notary and met the older woman’s eyes. “Go freely, _Ravvikki_ Alexa,” she said softly. “Your marriage is no more.”

Tears pricked at the corners of the other woman’s eyes, but Elsa saw no tears fall as she curtsied even more deeply than before, almost babbling as she offered up a thousand thanks and blessings on Elsa’s person and house.

Then she slipped out a door in the back, as directed by Kai, and Elsa allowed herself to slump in her chair, resisting the impulse to press her face into her palms only because of the ink splotches on her fingers.

“I didn’t realize it was still... That this was so...” She took a deep breath. “Anna never said...” Unable to finish her thoughts, she turned to the notary and implored him, with a pleading look, to answer a half dozen questions.

The man stroked his goatee. “The Lady Anna summoned me for this job specifically because of my sympathies. There are some notaries who would sabotage the paperwork for such matters, because they do not think it right, to remove a man’s property from him.” In response to Elsa’s sharp look, he glanced away. “I spoke only in the legal terms, _Clehame_ ,” he said. “I would sooner leave Namorn than support the subjugation of her women.”

“I fear in leaving Namorn,” Elsa whispered, “that I may have done just that, unintentionally.”

“You couldn’t have known, _Clehame_ , and you have returned now,” came the reply, courteous, but firm. “You are doing a good thing in approving these petitions, and the best thing you can do is keep on with it.”

Elsa waved a hand to Kai, signaling him to allow in the next petitioner. As she listened to account after account, each story as heartbreaking as the last, Elsa couldn’t help but repeatedly think of this as Anna’s good deed. All she was doing was signing the paperwork for it.

In the midst of the fourth petitioner’s history, a loud crash sounded from the waiting chamber. Even through the thick wooden doors, Elsa could hear a several women scream, followed by a gruff bellow.

Elsa scrambled around the desk, dashing for the door as she drew out two snowflakes from the inside of her sleeve. Trapped within the never-melting ice were spells she’d prepared. One to rise up where she threw it, trapping a target in ice. The other would become a bitter winter wind, the kind that sent men to their knees, covering their faces.

Reaching the other side of the chamber, she heard another yell, higher this time. Kai hesitated, debating stopping her, and Elsa ignored him, bursting through the door with her snowflakes ready.

The room was still. None of the women turned at her arrival, preoccupied with watching a scene on the western side of the chamber. Elsa turned and blinked, slowly lowering her arm.

A man lay on the floor, struggling beneath Elsa’s sister, who had her knee planted on his back and one arm pinned behind him.

“To force your way into your liege lord’s manor, physically threatening a noble, would be worth your life if I said so.” Anna spoke quietly.

Kristoff crossed the room, passing Elsa, with three more guardsmen. “He talked his way through the gate, then bribed the guard on the west door.” Kristoff’s voice was crisp and professional. “I’ve had him detained, and brought men to deal with _Ravvot_ Kolya Grekov.”

Anna stepped off his back as the guards approached, clapping his wrists in irons behind his back before they roughly lifted him to his feet. The women in the room drew back, and Elsa herself withdrew into the doorway as the man was turned around. His eyes had heavy eyes beneath them, and his gaze flew wildly around before settling on a woman to Elsa’s right, who shied away into the comforting arms of another woman.

“Eva,” the man whispered hoarsely.

“Have him flogged at the stocks for disrespect and attempted disruption of legal procedures,” Anna said coldly. “Five stripes. And double _Ravvi_ Eva’s guard when they go to collect her things.”

The guards nodded their assent, then led Kolya Grekov from the waiting chamber.

Aside from Eva’s trembling breaths, the only sound in the room was the guard’s retreating footsteps.

“I’m afraid I must step out for a moment,” Anna said, voice strained. She cast her eyes around, resting a moment on Elsa before staying on Kristoff instead. “I just need a few minutes to compose myself,” she continued. “Kristoff, please see that Gerda brings the women some water, and perhaps a female guard for more company.”

Anna disappeared through a door, followed shortly after by Kristoff through another door. Feeling shocked, Elsa withdrew to the audience chamber before the women took note of her. Elsa ran a hand through her hair as she made her way back to the desk and almost jumped when she saw that her petitioner was still there.

The woman cleared her throat and put on a strained smile. “ _Clehame_ , will you have to put off my petition?”

Elsa shook her head. “Absolutely not,” she said.

Though shaken, the petitioner seemed inclined to pretend the interruption outside had not occurred and finished her tale quickly. When she was done, Kristoff came into the room right after she left.

“It’s traditional, _Clehame_ ,” he said, “to take a brief recess during a series of hearings.” He nodded respectfully to the notary, who stretched before standing, walking off to a room with some refreshments.

“Kristoff,” Elsa said, moving forward. “Is everything, is Anna alright? What happened out there?”

He smiled tightly. “Apparently Eva’s husband, _Ravvot_ Grekov, was gonna try to talk her into staying, one last time. He lied to the guard to get in, then managed to bribe one of the guards, who was apparently somewhat sympathetic to his... problem.” Kristoff’s expression soured. “I’d thought we’d gotten rid of anyone who thought that way, after, well.” He glanced away from her. “Anyway, we can get rid of him now.”

“And Anna?” Elsa glanced around Kristoff, half expecting her sister, who had absolute control over the manor and apparently literally every situation that could occur within its walls, to come striding in after him.

Kristoff’s smile loosened. “She’s fine. Anna’s a bit shaken, but tough as nails.” He stepped into the audience chamber and looked around, as though assessing it for threats. Elsa paused as she realized he may very well be doing that.

“She’ll be back later, when Saghad Weselton arrives to welcome you back to Namorn.” He smiled thinly. “Those two haven’t gotten along well in years, so I don’t envy you the pleasure of their political jockeying against one another.”

Elsa shifted and wrung her hands. “I’m entirely out of my depth in that regard,” she admitted. “I would probably have filled out the paperwork for these petitions wrong if Anna hadn’t already taken care of it. How am I supposed to—to handle political schemes from my own great uncle?” She sighed. “Sandry warned me of this sort of thing, but... I guess I thought she was overreacting a bit. I mean.” Elsa ran a hand through her hair. “It’s one thing to expect that from Empress Berenene. But... Family? It’s just a lot going on. Anna’s apparently trained to take down full-grown men and I’ve been here a day and I’m signing apparently controversial paperwork?”

Kristoff’s expression softened and he reached out a tentative hand toward her shoulder. “It’s gonna be alright,” he said.

She didn’t realize why he wasn’t touching her for a moment, then recalled their difference in station and nodded awkwardly toward him. He placed a big, comforting hand on her shoulder, and she got the sense that he’d had similar talks with Anna not-infrequently, that his sense of calm was probably one of the reasons he and Anna were friends, because Elsa could tell that they were closer than just the lady and the man-at-arms.

Elsa relaxed her shoulders. She hadn’t realized she’d been hunching them. “Back in Emelan,” she said, I could always rely on Lark and Rosethorn to provide guidance, perspective.” She smiled a bit. “They were so different, but they complemented one another well.” At Kristoff’s questioning head-tilt, she explained, “They were two of my teachers, but they were also sort of like mothers to me. As I got older, they did their best to refrain from just telling me what to do, when I went to them for help with something. Rosethorn would usually say something kind of sharp, but full of insight that I could think about later. Lark would set her work aside, no matter what she was doing, and listen really well before saying something that started with, ‘Let me offer you a perspective to consider.’ And... and somehow, that perspective was always deep and measured, but never just gave me an answer.”

Elsa took a deep breath when she’d finished. She hadn’t meant to ramble on quite so long, but Kristoff didn’t seem to mind. His head was tilted to one side as he considered her words and, after a moment, he cleared his throat. “Well, it sounds as though your mothers raised you into someone fully capable of making her own decisions. That, if nothing else, will save you in this political game.” He smiled. “But you’re also someone who appreciates the council of those who are wiser than you. That’ll save you in much more than politics. I can promise you that Anna is available and happy to offer you perspectives on all of this. She’s just... she feels strongly about some issues, and sometimes that can make her rash.”

“I think I’ve noticed that,” Elsa said.

“It’s hard to miss,” he said, smiling. He glanced over her shoulder and Elsa turned to see the notary come back into the room. Kristoff returned his gaze to her. “But, if you’ll have me, I’d be happy to be your friend and offer you what meager perspectives I have.” His smile crooked to one side. “If you don’t mind commoner thoughts,” he said.

“Maybe I didn’t mention,” Elsa replied, “but my mothers were commoners and all the wiser for it.” She took a heartening breath, deep and renewing. Trying to capture some of the duality Anna managed, she shifted her tone. “Let the women outside know that I will resume petitions immediately. I don’t want anyone here stuck waiting until tomorrow.”

From Kristoff’s solid nod, a mild bow, he approved of her decision. “I will inform the petitioners right away, _Clehame_ ,” he said.

“Thank you,” Elsa said, turning and resuming her post next to the notary at the head of the audience chamber. Another woman came in, and, although Elsa knew the answer would be terrible, she kept her voice strong as she asked, “ _Ravvi_ , tell me how you came to sign a marriage contract to your husband.”

*

“Anna!” Elsa sighed as she saw her sister come down the stairs. “I was worried you might be late,” she said. “The guards just told me that Saghad Weselton has arrived.”

“Wouldn’t miss him for the world,” Anna replied dryly. “But I couldn’t let you go alone, now, could I.”

Elsa tucked a spare hair behind one ear. “Um, I’m unprepared for this. Would it be terribly awkward if you sort of... offered some perspective, or translations of what he says? In case anything gets politically dense?” Elsa couldn’t meet Anna’s eyes as she continued. “And I don’t mean translations as in language, but, um, my Namornese is a bit rusty,” she confessed. “I’ve been a bit hard-pressed in some of my conversations, and I’m just a bit worried about political conversations in particular.”

“Of course I’ll help.” Anna smiled. “It would be awkward for me to call out anyone else, but the situation between me and Weaselton is basically deteriorated far enough that it doesn’t matter. He’s technically been forbidden from entering the manor’s estate since I turned eighteen.”

“What?” Elsa gaped. She noticed several nearby servants sigh or shake their heads, but it seemed more like the half-fondness for a tired topic than true disapproval.

Anna shrugged as they made their way to the private dining room. “We’ve had so many disagreements over the years that he wasn’t even surprised when I rejected his presence at eighteen. Now that you, the heir, have returned, my dictate on that matter doesn’t hold anymore, so he arranged to visit as soon as he heard you were here.”

Elsa wrinkled her nose. “That’s... but why would I welcome someone to the manor if you don’t want him around? Even though I guess my—my authority on the matter...” Elsa stopped, a bit baffled at the idea. “Even if that supersedes yours, I, if you wanted him not to be here, I would just reinforce your edict on him.”

“That’s kind of you, Elsa,” Anna said as she made a few adjustments to the set of the table, moving Weselton’s place a bit farther away from her own. “But you also need to meet him yourself and take his measure on your own.”

Looking around the dining room, Elsa could feel something different about it. When she’d dined there just the previous night, it had felt inviting and homey. “I understand,” Elsa said, self-consciously running a hand over her hair, subtly frozen in its swept-back style. Tonight, she could hardly pick out the differences that made it feel chill and a little less welcome. The candles had been swapped out for a different set, which lit the room in addition to the lanterns, which seemed set a bit brighter. In fact, the more she looked around, the more she picked out subtle adjustments, the sort of things that set a mood and communicated to the diners that there was no room at the table for fondness.

Elsa had never considered, before then, how the set of a room could be a part of politics, of negotiation and messages which had no words. She shivered, although the room was perfectly warm, and thought of the cozy dining table at Discipline Cottage in Winding Circle. No games to play, just a table to set and her chores to do after breakfast. Each task written on a slate board by the appropriate name, and no guessing to be done on the matter.

“Anna, you’ll clarify for me, right?” Elsa resisted the urge to grip at her dress. This was not one of her ice ones, which would smooth out at her will. It was plain linen, not the one Sandry had made, which would refuse to show wrinkles, or the mark of a sweaty palm. Plain cloth would betray her and, apparently, those sort of subtle marks spoke more volumes than she’d anticipated.

“Of course,” Anna said, expression soft. She turned her head as a servant opened the kitchen door and gave her a quick signal. “He’s almost here, but seriously, don’t worry. Remember how he was such a ridiculous, kind of stodgy guy when we were younger?”

“Yeah?” Elsa frankly couldn’t recall much about her time in Namorn after their parents’ deaths. Too much cold, too much magic and grief. Of Saghad Weselton, she mostly recalled a moustache.

“Well, he’s basically the same,” Anna said, “but shorter. And his moustache is three decades out of style, instead of two.”

A smile slipped across Elsa’s face, despite her rush of melancholy. “We’ll manage,” she said.

“Without an issue.” Anna’s confidence was contagious, and the feeling swelled in Elsa’s chest, steadying her shoulders even as the door fairly burst open, followed by a short man wearing a red sash and a pair of spectacles.

“Ah, _Clehame_ Elsa fa Arendelle!” he exclaimed, bobbing a bow that Elsa scarcely had time to match before he swept into the room. “It has been far too long since I’ve seen you, my most favorite niece.”

Anna snorted, apparently unoffended by the slight. “Great niece,” she corrected. The Saghad ignored her.

“Oh, well I am, uh, pleased to see you again as well,” Elsa managed. “It’s been quite a long time. Uh, welcome to Arendelle Manor, Saghad Weselton.”

“Indeed! But please, call me Uncle.” The Saghad started making his way to Anna’s seat, the one closer to Elsa’s chair at the head of the table. He didn’t seem the least surprised when Anna slid in and cut him off effortlessly, and adjusted his course so that he pulled out Elsa’s chair just past Anna’s. “Well,” he continued, “It’s been too many long months since I’ve had the pleasure of visiting our family’s most noble and long-established home.” He pushed Elsa’s chair in behind her in a fatherly fashion. “And I hope, now that you have returned, Elsa, that we might have a friendlier relationship than that which has persisted so unfortunately.”

He sat down and, for a moment, it all sounded so reasonable, except this was clearly his bid to reverse Anna’s preferences and Elsa knew it was supposed to sound reasonable and kind. She hunted for words, a bit stunned that his first simple test had come before they’d even sat down to eat.

“Um.” Her eyes flickered toward Anna, on her right.

“Whatever you say isn’t some binding edict,” Anna said. Her smile was polite, not the same as the one she’d been giving Elsa before, but the same warmth still crinkled at the corners of her eyes.  “It might be awkward if you reverse your stance at a later point in writing, but it’s not a huge issue. Uncle is also far from motivated to reveal any weakness in familial bond, so whether you reject or welcome him, it won’t have much of a far-reaching consequence in the grand game itself.”

Elsa hadn’t even considered how such an act would be taken by the people at large, and she immediately worried that she should have. Anna had replied with the sort of tone that implied she thought Elsa had already thought about the issue.

“Oh, Anna,” their great uncle said. His moustache twitched with every word he spoke. “Your disposition is always so refreshing. I have missed your company as well, my dear niece.” Though he clearly seemed irritated that Anna had intervened, he also seemed legitimately pleased, to some degree. Elsa couldn’t decide whether it was an act, or if it real before Anna responded.

“I’ve missed your company as well, Uncle,” she said, tone dry. “But all good feelings must come to an end.” Her gaze shifted to Elsa, instead of to their uncle, and Elsa sensed their conversation cue to her instead, as though she’d just watched them pass a ball back and forth, allowing Elsa to catch her bearings instead of expecting her to jump right in. It was almost kind, in the strange, friendly-competitive air of the room, to have time to take a breath and think.

But she only had that time because the two others sitting at the table had allowed it. Elsa almost shivered. Of course, that would be why they called it ‘the game.’ Holding the highest rank in the room felt like a paltry defense to the entirely benign conversation around her.

Elsa cleared her throat, which bought her a second, but probably projected insecurity. The thought threw her off and she cleared her throat again. “I would hope that you might be welcome here again sometime,” she said. “But I’m afraid that, at the moment, I am ill-equipped to deal with visitors. I’m just getting settled in again and as I’m certain you can imagine, it’s all just a bit of a...” she grasped for the word, panicking in the moment before it came to her in Namornese. “A shift, and adjustment, getting back home here and getting settled in.”

“Completely understandable,” her great uncle replied with a nod. “But I would most surely like to call on you a little later in the season, and look forward to dropping in once you’re more settled.”

“That’s certainly a possibility,” Elsa said, clenching her hand under the table, hating having to deflect and reject when every word he said sounded kind and reasonable. “I’m afraid, however, that I cannot possibly commit to such a visit when I’m certain the Empress will want to see me soon. Indeed, it would be, um, I would actually require of you at least a fortnight’s notice before your next visit, to check my schedule and, um, be properly prepared.”

Her eyes darted toward Anna, who gave her a small nod and a gentle smile.

“As long as I might be welcome at the manor,” their uncle said, “I would be more than happy to give notice to you, Elsa.”

At that moment, their first courses came through the door from the kitchen, carried by a trio of servants. Elsa had never been so happy to see soup before in her life as the conversation lulled.

Unfortunately, the peace didn’t last. After the first few sips and various lauds to the Arendelle manor kitchen, the subtle tests, and questions continued. The Saghad generally tried to get Elsa to commit to some opinion or another, and Anna would intervene, destructuring his comments a bit more for Elsa. Eventually, Elsa would venture a response, which would be invariably questioned and pressed.

No matter what she said, he always found an opening in her statements, a place to push and prod and make assumptions that were far more than she’d intended. Between frantically trying to think in a language she’d barely used for a decade and maintaining the wordplay required, Elsa barely had time to finish each course that arrived. Trying to touch up her table manners from the simple requirements of Discipline Cottage to the more elaborate structures of Namornese nobility didn’t exactly give her less to think about either. Lark and Rosethorn never set dinner with quite so many forks.

Stranger still, while there was clearly a level of hostility between Anna and their great uncle, Elsa detected a note of true enjoyment in their verbal sparring, how they smiled in a way that wasn’t only polite whenever the other said something particularly clever.

By dessert, thankfully, they seemed to have left her behind, talking about various figures at court and the latest political scandals. Elsa gratefully spooned the rich pudding and savored the taste, unmarred by overthinking and politics. She tuned in to the conversation when the empress herself came up.

“So,” Anna said, steepling her fingers. “How is Empress Berenene this season? You were at court until last week, I believe.”

“She’s fierce and alert to all. As usual. She’s back to Quen, I believe, and he’s been gifted with some of the lands she’s snagged from some less fortunate houses.” He wrinkled his nose.

Anna sighed lightly. “Ah, the way of the empire. Our tax situation should be better this year with Elsa returned, and we’ve kept some funds away for rainy days.”

“God’s blessings on that front, the empress seems particularly attuned to the minutia of House Arendelle this season.” Their great uncle adjusted his spectacles. “Last spring, war with Yanjing was the pursuit of choice. I believe this year’s hobby will be moving to block your motion in the Nobles’ Assembly. She’s got a storm brewing for your arrival to court.”

“We already knew that.”

“Just a reminder,” he said. “And I delivered your letter personally, by the way, on your exemption from Winter Court to prepare for Elsa’s arrival. She was entirely unsurprised, but still displeased.”

Anna smiled. “I’ve taken precautions,” she said. “And I’m well-prepared for whatever the empress throws down this season.”

He adjusted his spectacles. “Pardon me,” he said, “If I stay out of her path all the same. I’ve made clear to her my preferences.”

They continued in this fashion for a few more minutes, and Elsa found herself almost to laughter at various points. They spoke of the empress like the weather, a force of nature to be observed and responded to, not like a mere person. Sandry never put out such a presence.

Still, if anything, Elsa knew how to change and shift the weather. Even the most terrible blizzard would keel and start to temper when approached with the right wind. She smiled, just a bit to herself.

Her uncle noticed. “Well, Elsa,” he said. “I’m afraid that dinner is almost done and it’s time for me to retire. It’s been a rather long day of travel.” He paused, and something in his bearing shifted. “Elsa,” he said at length, “you have clearly not needed to think in a political manner since your childhood lessons. Empress Berenene is certain to summon you to court sometime next week, and she plays this game far better than do I.

“Your sister and I do not align in many things, save that neither of us desire the reduction of our family’s house. What you say to me is not binding, but what you say to Berenene very well could be.” He stood and bobbed a small bow. Elsa couldn’t even laugh when his toupee shifted with the motion. “I bid you good evening, _Clehame_.”

Elsa waited until he left to plop her elbows on the table, finally, and bury her face in her hands. “I’m going to completely fail,” she mumbled, “and reduce myself from _Clehame_ to _Bidisa_ through some stupid slip of the tongue.”

Anna scooted her chair closer. “No, you’re not,” she said. “We’ve got a week, probably, before we have to leave for court.” She placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “I’m gonna help you get ready, and everything is going to be alright.”

“I just didn’t even know how to handle most of the conversation,” Elsa said, looking up into Anna’s eyes in a panic. “You guys were talking and then it was crazy because I thought you hated him? You had him forbidden from even visiting, but you were still all... friendly? Do you actually enjoy his company? He seems kind enough, but I... I felt as though he was going easy on me still, and I still had difficulty parrying his conversational devices. How do you do it?”

“That’s a lot of questions,” Anna said, “But let me see if I can answer them.” She continued to rub her thumb on Elsa’s shoulder. “I do hate him, but I also recognize that there’s nothing to be gained from the sort of outright anger I feel being expressed. I’m pretty sure he’s stolen money from our estate, but I can’t find the number trail to prove it.” Elsa gaped at her, but Anna just shrugged. “I’m not great with numbers, no matter how many lessons I take. People make more sense to me.

“Anyway, I forbade him from visiting once I was eighteen because he would otherwise have sought to undermine my authority at the manor, which he has legitimate grounds to attempt. With you here, the fact that you’re the clear heiress wards that danger off. We’re friendly because we each have something to gain from the other, and because in a weird antagonistic way, I do enjoy his company. He was, in a lot of ways, my first real teacher of the game. And Berenene gives us some standing of... the enemy of my enemy is my friend?” Anna shrugged. “We get along well enough out of necessity. The empress is seeking to reduce the stronger, larger houses. Signs of disunity between Weselton and Arendelle do neither house favors.”

Elsa shuddered. “Back in Emelan,” she said, “I could amaze the children who lived by the warm Pebbled Sea by just waving my hand and making a bit of snow for them.”

Anna tugged on Elsa’s shoulder until she stood up, then tentatively pulled her into a hug. “It’s not that simple here, but we’ll figure it out. You’ve got a week, and we actually have an excuse to spend an extended amount of time together.”

“That sounds nice.” Elsa smiled as they drew out of the hug. “I mean, twenty-one is still pretty young to get my mage medallion. I may have struggled with the conversation tonight, but allow me to assure you I’m pretty damn smart.”

Anna’s laugh rang out and Elsa’s smile widened as they exited the dining room. “Let’s find out,” Anna said. “Your one-week crash course in Namornese politics and surviving Empress Berenene starts right after breakfast.”

Dread curdled in the pit of Elsa’s stomach, but she stamped it out as she made her way up to her room. The idea of politics felt like a rasp against her spirit, but time spent with her sister was still, before everything else, all she really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's a longer chapter than planned, and it felt disingenuous to cut it short, so it took a little longer to get written.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna tries to help Elsa prepare as their trip to Berenene's Imperial Court draws closer...

“Sandry told me her side of the story, about leaving Namorn and forcing through the border when Empress Berenene tried to stop her and her friends, but I’m not certain how deeply that ties in with me.” Elsa wrinkle her nose over breakfast. “Unlike Sandry, you and I aren’t so closely related to the imperial throne, and while I’m certainly a rich heiress, unlike Sandry I have no lands or holdings outside of Namorn. I’m hardly going to take my wealth with me and leave.” A pause, then a smile that softened the tension between Anna’s eyebrows. “I just got back to Namorn, to my sister,” Elsa continued. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know you’re not going anywhere,” Anna said, sensing that Elsa had added that last part more for her benefit than as an argument toward relaxing about the empress. “But Her Imperial Majesty has no such reassurances, given that you just came from Winding Circle, Sandrilene’s same school.”

Elsa finished chewing a bite and waved a hand, producing a perfect snowflake the width of her hand. “Okay, then how about the fact that I’m a winter-based mage,” she said, setting the snowflake on the table. “Namorn is actually a perfect place for me. Lots of snow, lots of ice.”

“Compelling, but Elsa, there is literally nothing you can do to convince her of your loyalty to her and your devotion to Namorn aside from spending one season, at minimum, at court.” Anna sighed. “It’s just that you’re this huge unknown, and that your time of departure was somewhat of a.... an unfortunate coincidence.”

“How so?” Elsa raised a skeptical eyebrow and Anna hoped she could keep that expression in reserve, for when it was needed at court.

“Well,” Anna began, “You basically left just before Sandrilene did, to the same place she was coming from.”

“Yes...”

“In fact, our dear great uncle had been excited to use this to forge a connection to the former _Clehame_ fa Landreg, newly returned to Namorn. Things, obviously, fell through when Sandrilene left, and the empress, after Sandry’s stunt at the border, could absolutely not snatch you back from Emelan. While she’s certainly spied on you, she can only assume so much about your intentions and your similarities to the last heiress who came to Namorn from the Winding Circle temple.”

Elsa stared blankly at Anna for a moment, all skepticism and awareness gone from her expression. “She had me spied on?”

“Well yes.” Anna frowned. “She had to keep some tabs on you. You’re the heiress to one of the wealthiest noble houses in Namorn.”

“Spying though?” Elsa was practically sputtering. “I was a child for most of my absence, a teenager!”

“Empress Berenene can play far less benign games,” Anna said, voice flat, “allow me to assure you that you got off easy in that regard.”

Elsa stilled. “How familiar are you with her, Anna? I can’t imagine that she’s paid you many visits.” An awkward pause. “Given that, you know, you’re the second child? Not the heir?” Elsa’s eyes flicked to different points on Anna’s face, as though cautious that the reminder might trigger some small resentment.

“Oh!” Anna just blinked. “It hadn’t even occurred to me to mention it. I guess it wouldn’t have made much of an impression on you in the letters uncle sent. After I turned fourteen, I started spending a fair bit of each year at Berenene’s court. I suppose I was something of a stand-in for you, but she gave me a small, honorary post and I stayed there for a while.” Anna glanced out the window, remembering summers in the imperial courtyards of Dancruan. “It was lovely,” she added, “at least for a while.”

“Uncle’s letters?” Elsa tilted her head, but Anna wasn’t quite focused on her until she continued, “Uncle said last night that you haven’t been at court. It sounded as though you hadn’t been there in a while.”

Anna laughed. “Oh, I visit every now and again, but there’s a difference between going to Dancruan and making an appearance versus being a member of her household.”

Elsa tapped her fork against her plate for a moment before asking, “What was it like?”

Despite herself, Anna smiled. “Glorious,” she said honestly, “at least at first. I was young and it seemed as though all the wonders of the world could be found among the Empress’s palace in Dancruan. I had just started to play the game, and when you’re that young, everyone kind of eases you into it, though I didn’t know it at the time. I felt... important, powerful in my own small way.” She sighed. “Eventually, the veil came off and I started to see it for what it was. I took leave of imperial company after political differences between the Empress and I reached a level of non-compromise.”

“So that is allowed?” Elsa bit her lip, then stopped when Anna shot her the stop-doing-that-it’s-an-easy-tell look (which Anna was giving Elsa far too often, unfortunately). “Disagreeing with the empress is, you know okay?”

Anna almost said “Well of course!” before realizing that while the humor would have been evident to most people, Elsa hadn’t lived in Namorn for almost a decade. She took a bite to deliberate on her response. “Well, yes,” she said. “The empress cannot entirely squash dissent and disagreement. In fact, the Noble’s Assembly is often a place of debate and sometimes votes in a fashion she disagrees with. It’s fine to disagree with her, as long as she has no doubts about your loyalty, that you’re not planning some sort of coup, or you’re not lying to her, or at least not lying more than is allowed by the rules of the game.” Taking a breath, Anna could tell that Elsa had at least mostly followed along. She smiled. “Unless you want to propose to Her Royal Imperial Majesty Empress Berenene that all of Namorn should worship you as a goddess of winter, you’re probably fine, Elsa.”

“I’ll try to keep my true ambitions from slipping out, then,” Elsa said, voice flat. Her eyes twinkled with humor.

Anna smiled broadly, both because of the jest and because she could tell that Elsa had, indeed, been making one, no second guessing or worrying that Elsa was actually planning to be a winter goddess.

“If you’re found out,” Anna replied, “and have to go public with your new church, just know that I will be your first adherent. I’ll gladly offer my prayers for a bit of convenient snowfall patterns, if that’s something you can do.”

Elsa’s eyes brightened. “Actually,” she said, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that!”

“Becoming a winter goddess?” Anna restrained a stab of worry that she’d completely misjudged Elsa’s sense of humor, keeping her voice calm.

“No, no,” Elsa said. “I’ve actually been thinking it over for years, how I could use my powers to help the farmers in Arendelle during the winter.”

Anna blinked. “You... could do that? That’s possible?”

From there, breakfast conversation devolved into a completely fascinating discussion on the scope of Elsa’s powers. Anna learned more about what Elsa could or could not do to shape winter, to make suggestions to blizzards. Elsa asked Anna about practical applications, and they talked well past the point on the schedule when Anna had intended to assign Elsa some books from their library on political decorum.

Even though it set them behind, Anna refused to call the time wasted. Beyond legitimate potential for the winter and helping their people, she felt inordinately proud to just have normal conversations with Elsa, to sit with her and learn and teach and talk, that simple luxury they’d gone without for far too long.

*

After recommending (assigning, really) some books to Elsa on Namornese political negotiation, Anna found herself reluctant to leave Elsa alone in the library. After a few minutes of selecting a few more books than Elsa would probably have time to read in a week, she finally cleared her throat. “I’m afraid I need to go to the study now,” she confessed. “I have some letters to write, but I’ll be back later. I was hoping to discuss the reading over lunch, if that’s not too, well, school-like.”

Elsa laughed. “No, that’s just fine. At Winding Circle, I lived with two of my teachers, Lark and Rosethorn. It was common, if not expected, to discuss our academic and magical lessons over meals.” She tilted her head to the side a bit, in recollection. “Actually, the thought of doing so makes me feel a better.”

Anna lingered in the doorway. “Why is that?”

“It’s an idea that feels a bit like home,” Elsa said. Immediately, she blanched. “Not that this, that Arendelle and the manor, not that this isn’t home, I just... I haven’t lived here for so long and what’s familiar to me is Discipline cottage and academically themed mealtimes.” She smiled self-consciously, but Anna returned the expression warmly and Elsa continued, “I sometimes struggle with what to talk about over meals. The idea of a set topic also provides some degree of comfort.”

“That makes sense.” Anna nodded. “For me, the doublespeak of political discussion feels very familiar, so it’s a bit awkward for me, sometimes, trying to set that aside in talking with you.” She allowed herself to rub the back of her head, a bit awkward. “Last night with uncle visiting, I actually felt more in my element than I have since you arrived.”

“Really?”

“Truly.”

“Huh.” Elsa smiled oddly, as though she, perhaps, found Anna’s admission endearing. “Well... I wish you luck with your letters.”

“And you with your reading.” Anna stuck her tongue out and delighted a bit in the childish expression. “I’ve picked out the least obnoxious books on the topic, but they’re still a bit dry, regardless.”

“I managed ‘A Treatise on Meditation’ well enough,” said Elsa, “And that’s a book whose whole job is to try and basically teach you how to stare at nothing.”

Anna laughed. “I think I’ll pass on that experience,” she called back as she strode down the hall to her study. Or was it Elsa’s study? The House Arendelle study? Anna grumbled to herself as she walked down the hall to the study—just the study—to write a few letters.

About an hour had passed and Anna was in the middle of her address to _Cleham_ Ambros fer Landreg when an unfamiliar cadence of steps, followed by knocks, sounded at the study door.

“Who is it?” Anna set her pen aside.

“Just Elsa,” came the voice from the other side of the door. “Do you mind if—”

“Oh, Elsa, come in, come in!” Anna stood up, casting her eyes about the... not quite cluttered, but rather full study. There was no last minute cleaning that could tidy up decades of filed paperwork, nor the room it took up. If not for the fact that she’d been going through old records, Anna seriously intended to move a fair portion of it to archives.

Elsa opened the door and glanced around, curious, before her gaze landed on Anna standing awkwardly behind the desk. Elsa’s mouth opened, then closed. “You look like father,” she said, “standing behind the desk, here in this room.”

For a moment, Anna felt speechless. “O-oh. Why, thank you,” she managed eventually. She took in the book Elsa had in one hand, her finger marking her page. “Did you need something? Er, did you have a question about the book?”

“Nothing that can’t wait for later,” Elsa said, glancing around the room some more, probably comparing it to the last time she’d seen it, when they were children. “Gerda came by to ask if I needed something to drink, or anything else, and we got to talking a bit....” Elsa shrugged self-consciously. “I guess it hadn’t occurred to me to ask if I might do my reading in here, um, with you?”

Elsa shifted her feet and Anna immediately put together her assumptions. If Anna hadn’t suggested to Elsa that they read in the same room, the older girl had probably assumed that Anna, for some reason, didn’t want Elsa to be reading in the study with her.

“Oh, Elsa,” Anna said, moving around the desk. “You’re more than welcome to come and sit here to do your reading.” She took Elsa’s elbow and quickly steered her to the most comfortable chair in the room. “It honestly didn’t occur to me either, to invite you to come with me.” She smiled ruefully. “I... I generally don’t have someone with whom it would make sense to spend that sort of time. Kristoff, while my friend, has his duties around the manor. Anyone else I might want to simply spend time with is busy with their jobs or spends their leisure time with persons other than the lady of the house.”

Anna smiled sardonically before realizing her slip and backtracking, “Er, well, former lady of the house. The lady would now be, well, you, Elsa. I’m sorry I’m just not accustomed to having you around quite yet.” Before she could say anything else on the matter, Anna tried to make certain she got to her original point. “But it’s really more than fine for you to be here. It’s kind of your study anyway, it’s just that I’m not yet familiar, or perhaps refamiliar, with the idea of your presence, with having someone with whom it would make sense to spend this sort of casual time. I’m just not used to, to—”

“Having a sister?” Elsa cut in with a kind smile.

A deep sigh of relief swelled up inside Anna’s lungs. “Yes,” she said. “That.” She took a deep breath to start dispelling the faint blush that had tinged her cheeks after she started babbling. It had taken years of practice to break her of the habit, but she still fell into it sometimes, in those odd, uncommon situations during which she felt both relatively comfortable but also somewhat out of her element.

“It’s alright,” Elsa said, sitting down in the offered chair, “I feel the same way as you in that regard.”

Anna walked back around to the chair behind the desk. “Thank you,” she said. “I suppose we’ll just have to figure this out on our own, finding out what kind of sisters we’re going to be.

Elsa settled herself comfortably into the chair. “Indeed,” she said, “and... I think it will be a lovely excursion, or perhaps more like a research opportunity?”

“Whatever brings more comfort for you,” Anna said, picking her pen up again. She returned her focus to her letter to Ambros, although it took another several minutes for her to stop glancing back at Elsa every few seconds. After an initial period of finding the most comfortable position in the chair, her sister had relaxed back into reading the book Anna had given her.

After finishing up her missive, Anna gave it time to dry fully, rereading her letter. She was in the middle of preparing an envelope and heating some wax for her seal when Elsa moved in her peripheral vision.

Anna looked over as Elsa asked, “To whom are you writing, if I may ask?”

“That’s fine,” Anna said, continuing her preparations. “Actually, the question is rather well-placed.” She directed a smile at Elsa. “You’ll become more familiar with relevant names as you stay here longer, and I’d normally fear that you wouldn’t know about the addressee in question, but, as luck has it, this letter is for someone you’ve probably heard of.”

Elsa set her book aside. “Oh? And just who might that be?” She tilted her head to the side.

“ _Cleham_ Ambros fer Landreg,” Anna said, smiling wider when Elsa’s face brightened in recognition. “Do you know of him?”

“Of course! Sandry’s cousin Ambros, yes she talked about him in reference to her, ahem, adventures in Namorn.” Elsa smiled. “I’d actually hoped to meet him, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Oh, I can promise you we’ll meet him,” Anna said. “And I’m glad you’re so amenable to the man already.”

“Why is that?”

“Well...” Anna doubted herself a moment, then decided to forge on ahead. If she didn’t tell Elsa the whole truth, then she had no ground to stand on if her sister didn’t trust her and side with her. “Ambros and I are more than penpals, actually. We’re political allies with a mutual goal, and friends of an odd sort.”

Elsa’s face pinched. “Friends and political allies.... like with uncle?”

Anna almost laughed. “Oh no, no. Ambros isn’t like that at all. He’s one of the most straightforward nobles you’ll ever meet.”

“Alright, that’s good.” Elsa sighed with relief. “I don’t think I could have stood the shock if the man that Sandry described to me also played the game like a ruthless tyrant.”

“He doesn’t,” Anna said, folding the letter and slipping it inside the envelope. “But we both do what we must to try and push forward our mutual agenda in the Nobles’ Assembly.” She nudged the wax, but it didn’t seem quite melted enough. “Her Imperial Majesty is not... fond. Of Ambros. I met him after I left court and I sort of joined onto his coalition of nobles who want to abolish the laws which permit the kidnapping.”

Elsa’s face darkened. “I’m glad you’re working to stop that despicable practice. The divorce proceedings from yesterday were extremely troubling. I hadn’t even realized that was still in practice.”

Anna dropped a daub of wax onto the letter, then pressed her personal seal into it. If she focused a bit heavily on the exact motion, what it took to rock the seal just a bit so the wax would release it with a perfect impression... she just wanted to make sure Ambros knew the letter was hers, no forgery.

“The laws are unfortunate, but... mutable.” She glanced up at Elsa. “With your return, if you’re in agreement, we’ll actually have enough votes to make the changes and abolish the custom for good.”

“I am, in fact, in agreement,” Elsa affirmed. “Other women shouldn’t have to fear for their lives and safety, but especially not that they might be threatened in such a manner without even the hope of legal salvation.”

Anna stilled, having just set Ambros’ letter on the stack with the others she’d written. “Other women?” she asked. Her voice caught strangely in her ears, as though it was echoing a bit around the study. Of course, it couldn’t be echoing, there were so many books stacked along the walls, but still. Anna swallowed and her mouth felt dry as she gazed intently at a book of accounts that was shelved a bit above Elsa’s head.

Elsa, for her part, didn’t seem to notice Anna’s shift. “Well yes,” she replied, focusing back to her book. “Other women, those who were unable to design some way of escaping. They certainly didn’t deserve their treatment, nobody does.” Elsa turned the page. “The law needs to be fair to provide recourse and protection to those who are weaker and lack the ability to make it right for themselves.”

“I’m afraid I must take your leave,” Anna heard herself say as she stood up. “I have letters I must arrange for delivery and a few other things to attend to around the manor before lunch.”

“Oh, is it alright if I stay here?” Elsa glanced up as Anna walked around the desk, passing her.

Anna couldn’t meet her sister’s eyes. “That’s just fine,” she said.

“I will see you at lunch then? To discuss the book?”

“I said we would, didn’t I?” Anna shut the door firmly behind her, and if her response was a little passive-aggressive, she told herself it was okay. It was okay that Elsa wasn’t quite on board with the plan for the reasons that Anna was, if it wasn’t just because it was the right thing to do. All that mattered was that Elsa had agreed, had said she’d vote with Ambros and Anna’s other allies in the assembly.

Anna would do her best not to rock the boat, not to upset the balance they’d reached. She could talk to Elsa about the finer points of her motivations after the vote. Maybe then, she could tell Elsa the full story of what happened while she was away in Emelan.

*

Although words unsaid thickened the air between them, straining Anna’s conversations, they managed to continue well enough as the week went on. Elsa proved to be, as she’d said, pretty damn smart. She lacked the habits of speech and the mannerisms, but at least she understood the theory well enough.

Elsa reading in the study while Anna did some work even turned into a habit, after a few days. Despite her anxieties, Anna enjoyed her company well enough and allowed herself to relish, just a bit, in the fact that she and her sister, her decade-gone sister, had fallen into a perfectly normal, habitual way of spending time with one another.

Anna did paperwork or her own reading at the main desk in the study while Elsa read in the comfortable chair in the corner. Morning light came in through the south-facing window and even while Anna was working on going back through the records, for what felt like the tenth time, her sister’s presence soothed her nerves somewhat. Elsa reading in the corner felt... right, felt calm and good and okay. They didn’t quibble or talk awkwardly about whose study it really was. They shared it and even when Elsa’s reading was boring or Anna’s work was frustrating... they got along.

In fact, Anna got the sense that Elsa was a rather staunch creature of habit. She typically read uninterrupted for about an hour before standing up, stretching, and asking Anna what it was she was working on.

The sixth day since Elsa arrived proved to be no exception. Elsa yawned, marked her page in her book, then stood up and stretched a bit. Anna looked up as Elsa glanced her way and smiled.

“Hows the reading coming?” Anna asked, setting the records down.

“Well enough,” Elsa replied. “They’re just... dry. I understand that it’s important and I see how it all got put together, but it’s still just a bit obnoxious.” She glanced away guiltily. “I’d rather read about magical theory than political theory. I’m not feeling like a very good _Clehame_ today.”

Anna smiled. “Well, the fact that you’re worried about being a good _Clehame_ at all is plenty good, in my opinion. If it makes you feel better, I’m not feeling like a very good noble today either.”

“Why not?”

“Well, your comment the other day, about uncle and the potential that he stole funds from the estate, it bothered me a bit. I’ve been rather busy preparing for your arrival, but I had a spare block of time today, so I’m going over the books one more time.” She sighed. “I’m not doing too well, I’m afraid. Numbers and I have never gotten along very well.”

Elsa walked over and glanced across the desk at the dreary account book. “Why not hire someone to look it over then?” she asked.

“Because I would rather settle the affair, ahem, within the family,” Anna said. “Empress Berenene knows that House Arendelle’s financial situation is not... in the best shape at the moment. As the liege lord, you’re the one one permitted to protest taxes on our land and we haven’t been able to do so in your absence so things have been a bit tight. I think she meant to apply pressure until we had to beg you back to Namorn, mage medallion or not, but you’ve returned regardless, so it’s a nonissue.

“In any case,” Anna continued, “She’s put us in a tight financial spot, so she’s probably expecting me to hire out for an accountant or something since I don’t have one on staff already. Even if I’m not hiring one for the purpose she’s assuming, I can’t trust that anyone I hire will be, well, entirely clean.” Anna shrugged at Elsa’s incredulous expression. “If she puts out subtle word to the guild that the Empress has a certain interest in any accountants House Arendelle hires, then I can’t necessarily trust that they won’t convey information to her.”

“That... that’s ridiculous,” Elsa sputtered. “You can’t even hire an accountant? Seriously?”

“If I had nothing to do but ask for a second pair of eyes, or for some advice with budgeting for the next five years or something, then fine. I wouldn’t even mind much.” Anna shrugged. “This is the way of The Empress. The reason I haven’t is because, if _Saghad_ fer Weselton did steal some money and the throne made aware, well... the official punishment for that sort of theft would be to cut his thieving hand off.”

Elsa’s eyes widened and her expression froze. Anna just sighed again.

“And even though I’m pretty sure he stole some funds,” Anna said, “that seems a bit much.”

“I should think so!” Elsa responded heatedly. “That’s completely barbaric, absolutely ridiculous why that’s just—”

“The way things are in Namorn right now,” Anna cut in, but gently. “If you find such punishments so incensing, then perhaps it’s something you might change by way of the Nobles’ Assembly?”

Elsa took several deep breaths, calming herself. Anna watched, curious, as her sister magicked herself a snowflake the size of her palm, then turned it over and over in her hands in what looked like a nervous gesture.

“My own distaste for the punishment in question is precisely why I haven’t hired anyone to look over the books,” Anna admitted. “Uncle and I have... numerous disagreements, to put it simply, but I really don’t want his hand cut off.”

“Nor I,” Elsa said mutely. A beat passed and Elsa nodded sharply. “If it’s alright, Anna, I’d like to look over the records myself.”

Anna blinked. For a moment, she couldn’t decide was was more ludicrous, that Elsa _wanted_ to look over the records at all or that she’d asked Anna’s permission to look at books she, as heir, owned. “Of course it’s fine,” she said. “We’re not going to have time here, but I’ll make sure to pack up the relevant account books and you’ll have all the time in the world to peruse them once we’re in Dancruan.”

Elsa tilted her head. “Won’t you have more political things for me to read once we’re there?”

“Not necessarily.” Anna shrugged. “I can give you all the theory in the world, but once we’re actually at the palace it will be better to just talk to you about the conversations and events of the day, to put what you already know into practice. Plus, spending our days at court, it would be cruel to mandate you think only of politics at all hours.” Anna smiled crookedly. “If you’re choosing to spend your leisure hours on accounting instead, well, I cannot help you much aside from the basics. Still, you’re free to do as you wish.”

Technically, as heir, Elsa was far more free to do whatever she wanted than Anna was, but... well... as much as Anna wanted Elsa to take responsibility and come into her own and all that, there was something to be said of the convenience that came from Elsa deferring to Anna on political matters.

Elsa didn’t seem to think much more on the topic of who had freedom or permission to tell whom to do what. Her expression was bright and open as she said, “Well thank you, Anna. I just want to see how I can help.”

Anna almost smacked her palm into her forehead, because it really shouldn’t have been that Anna, the second-born child, was running things, that Elsa, the heir, saw herself as helping out. If anything, Anna was supposed to be helping out Elsa. It was just complicated because, as it stood, Anna was literally just the more qualified of the two. She was also a bit more inclined toward the work they were doing. In contrast, Elsa had different passions, different pursuits that called to her and had literally called her away to another country for almost a decade.

But still. Anna took a deep breath. She was about to start on a speech to explain the complications to Elsa, that could maybe start the two of them on a compromise or solution to the current situation where Elsa practically ceded her authority to Anna with every exchange they had.

Before she could start, Kristoff’s knock sounded at the door. The breath Anna took turned into a, “Come in, Kristoff.”

Elsa seemed pleased to see the blonde man when he opened the door and Anna wondered if, perhaps, they’d had time to speak a bit. It would be nice to have the two of them become friends.

“Good morning, _Clehame_ ,” Kristoff directed a mild bow to Elsa. “Anna.” He smiled when he caught her eye. “An urgent message just arrived from Dancruan. It bears the royal seal.”

Anna stood. “Oh, well let’s see it, this letter we’ve all known is coming.”

Kristoff walked forward and handed Anna the envelope sealed with the imperial insignia. It wasn’t until Anna had just cracked the wax seal that it occurred to her that, if she wanted Elsa to step forward and take her responsibility as _Clehame_ of House Arendelle, Anna should probably actually let Elsa open letters that were, technically addressed to her.

She winced and endeavored not to let habit take over next time. Also, to remind Kristoff before the next time that he should have offered the letter to Elsa first, even if Anna was the one sitting behind the desk.

“Even if we know what it’s about, it’s still somewhat exciting,” Elsa said, setting her book aside and standing up again. “As much as I’m anxious, I’m... almost looking forward to being invited to court?” There was not a trace of resentment in her voice or face, no sign that Elsa realized she’d been subtly and accidentally snubbed. Anna still couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing as she opened the letter.

Still, she would try and make an effort to step back out of Elsa’s position, or at least the one Elsa ought to be taking. “Here,” Anna said, handing the letter out to Elsa. “Why don’t you read it?”

Elsa took the letter with some trepidation and an, “Alright then.” Opening the folded paper, Anna exchanged a glance with Kristoff before watching Elsa’s eyes flicker back and forth over the lines, half-murmuring bits like ‘most honored with your presence’ and ‘welcome you back to Namorn’ and ‘country has missed such a jewel as yourself.’ Near the end of the missive, Elsa flushed and mumbled something about ‘a great many suitors eager to seek your hand.’ Her voice strengthened at the end of it, and she finished reading, “We expect your introduction to at the imperial court in Dancruan on the afternoon of the twelfth day of Seed Moon.”

Elsa’s face then drained to a paler tint. “That... that’s the day after tomorrow!”

Anna just nodded. “We’ll leave tomorrow morning and arrive in Dancruan the morning of the twelfth. We’ll have a few hours to prepare before we go to court.”

Elsa’s grip on the letter made Anna worry that she’d crumple it. “That’s so fast,” she said. “I just... but I’ve just barely gotten here.”

“Everything will be alright, _Clehame_ ,” Kristoff said. Elsa shot him a look and he smiled and corrected himself. “Elsa,” he said. “Everything will be alright, Elsa.” He turned to Anna and his smile was that of her friend. “I’ll go and alert the staff to put arrangements into place for the trip.”

“Horses and guardsmen and luggage.” Anna smiled wryly.

“I’ll take care of everything.”

Anna nodded. “Thank you, Kristoff.”

“Yes, t-thank you, Kristoff,” Elsa added in.

He gave them each a quick bow and Anna noticed that he had barely bowed any lower for Elsa than he had for Anna. She frowned, but neither Kristoff nor Elsa saw it as he left the room.

Immediately after the door shut, Elsa whipped around to face Anna. “What do I do? I’m not ready for this at all. Anna, help!”

Anna almost laughed. “First of all, calm down. Then sit back in your chair.”

Elsa didn’t look any calmer, but she did sit in her chair. “Okay,” she said, “now what?”

“Now you’re going to pick your book back up and read it,” Anna said. “We’re going to keep on working until lunch then, like normal, we’re going to discuss your reading over lunch. After lunch, you have another lesson with Uncle on decorum.”

“Lovely,” Elsa said dryly. Still, she looked a little less distressed as she picked up the book and opened it to her marked page.

“We’ve got plans,” Anna said as she started packing up and locating the relevant records for Elsa to review in Dancruan. “We knew she’d want to see you immediately, and we’ve already made arrangements to handle the event with relative ease. You’re going to be fine.”

Elsa almost smiled as she settled back into the chair. “Thank you, Anna,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” came the reply. Even with the stress of impending departure, Anna still felt a sense of peace with Elsa’s presence, with how the two of them, as sisters, had reasonably begun to work themselves in together, to be able to sit and work and enjoy one another’s company.

All the plans in the world didn’t give her a sense of peace like that did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter means we're moving to Dancruan!! Thanks for all the wonderful comments everyone has been leaving, and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. I had a bit of writer's block earlier this month, but I'm quickly moving back on-schedule. We're officially halfway through the fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set off to Dancruan and everyone does some learning along the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is the biggest fan Anna has, honestly.

Elsa woke up long before a servant could come by to rouse her for the day. One moment she was asleep and, the next, she’d opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling in complete wakefulness. Anticipation ran through her body as a tremor, shaking her hands as she prepared, mechanically, to get ready for the day.

She didn’t have much to put together. Looking around her childhood room, Elsa realized that she hadn’t settled in much. She’d only been there a week.

But the next time she came home (and the manor was home, truly) she would settle in more and make it her own room, not her childhood room.

Making her way downstairs, Elsa paused outside her parents’ old room. It occurred to her that she had no idea what state Anna had kept it in. A moment later, it occurred to her that, by rights, her parents’ former bedroom was, in fact, hers.

Elsa hurried onwards. She barely had the time to settle into feeling at home in one bedroom, let alone trying to adjust to a second one.

In the pre-dawn light, Elsa felt comfortably chill as she found herself seamlessly integrated into the traveling party. Kai and Gerda bustled about, checking preparations and arranging the small cart that held the bulk of the belongings. Kristoff gave orders to some of the younger guards, but Elsa noticed for the first time that he seemed to keep reporting back to an older guard that he kept calling “Pabbie.” She hadn’t considered before that Kristoff was rather young to be leading the Arendelle men-at-arms, but it made reasonable sense that he was more of a second-in-command, a position potentially influenced by his proximity to Anna.

As her thoughts strayed to her sister, Elsa realized that she hadn’t seen her since getting up. Elsa felt awkward asking, however, so she stayed content by her horse, triple-checking the buckles on her mage kit and giving her gelding some treats for the road. The contained chaos around her felt comfortable, familiar. The journey to Namorn had brought her an appreciation for the schedules and habits of a travelling party. Part of Elsa wished that Dancruan was farther, so that she might have spent more time able to enjoy the trip there.

It was only right before they were set to leave that Anna, who looked the worst that Elsa had yet to see her, half-stumbled out of the manor doors toward her horse. Elsa did a double take as Anna rubbed her eyes, mumbling thanks to a stablehand who brought her horse closer. It was only because nobody treated Anna’s behavior as anything unusual that she kept back.

A minute later, Elsa mounted her horse and their party set off. Anna looked at least mildly more awake as they passed through the manor gates. At the very least, she had enough presence to turn around and wave a goodbye to Kai and Gerda without falling off her horse.

“I love sunrises,” Elsa said, shading her eyes as she appreciated the lovely view of the sun rising over the village.

Anna huffed. “I can commission an artist,” she said, “who can capture the colors of a sunrise in a painting that I can view at any time without having to wake at some godsforsaken hour to do so.”

“Not a morning person?” Elsa giggled slightly as several nearby men at arms, Kristoff included, chuckled.

“It’s one of the few things on which Her Imperial Royal Majesty and I agree,” Anna said. “I’m just glad that, once we arrive in Dancruan, we’ll be able to revert to a more humane schedule of things.”

“Most imperial events start in the afternoon, at the earliest,” Kristoff added from the other side. “It’s actually a fairly relaxed pace, political backstabbing notwithstanding.”

Anna snorted. “If I’m going to be stabbed in the back, I’m glad it’s at a reasonable hour then.” This brought a hearty chorus of guffaws from the nearby men-at-arms.

Overall, Anna’s mood improved as they continued their ride. She was clearly not meant for mornings, but Elsa was, as they continued travelling, able to recall that Anna had always been that way, even as a child. Despite her natural disinclination and initially grouchy demeanor, Elsa noted that Anna never shirked her responsibilities. An offhand comment from one guard revealed to her that Anna had stayed up late working to make sure that everything was ready to go for the next morning. Even through her brusque responses, Elsa could tell that she was carefully considering the small reports and pieces of information that Kristoff brought her.

In fact, since arriving, Elsa found that her admiration for her sister had only grown each day. Anna was possessed with dedication and perseverance. Despite what some had said at Winding Circle, Elsa couldn’t see a way in which Anna was any less disciplined than a mage. While Elsa had never bought on to the idea of academic superiority, to the haughty attitude some mages took toward non-mages, it was reassuring in some ways to see the embodiment of a counter-argument in Anna. Defending non-mages over the past few years had become difficult for Elsa, who honestly hadn’t spent much time with them. She felt justified and a little smug in the chill morning, thinking of a few haughty former rivals she would love to introduce to her younger sister, just prove that she’d been right in defending the abstract idea to them.

Honestly, Anna was more than any mage’s equal in the realm of patience and tenacity. She had passions and personal studies and ambitions that had nothing to do with magic. And, unlike some mages, she lacked the obnoxious superiority about magic that Elsa disliked so intensely.

Elsa would have thought Anna an excellent person, even if they weren’t sisters. The thought gave her pause as she watched Anna ride ahead to talk with the man-at-arms riding at the front. It wasn’t until then that Elsa realized she’d been, honestly, a bit worried that she might not like Anna upon her return. People did change in nine years time, but Anna had only grown  into an intelligent, passionate woman of character.

She’d taught Elsa concisely and known when to push and when to let Elsa come to realizations on her own, even when to step aside and let Uncle teach her some lesson in particular. Anna had accounted for her morning weaknesses and compensated by working harder the night before. She frequently applied herself to the budgeting work she didn’t like and tried again and again, even when she failed, such as with the task of finding the money their uncle had probably stolen.

As though her thoughts had summoned their uncle, the man rode up beside her just a moment later. Elsa’s eyebrow twitched.

“Oh my dear, that’s a terribly obvious tell,” he said, chuckling.

“After getting the emotional modesty of politics drilled into me all week, I’m allowing myself a few small indulgences,” Elsa said, voice tight. Though she hadn’t spent all that much time with _Saghad_ fer Weselton, she found herself less and less fond of him the more she did.

He adjusted his horse’s pace to match hers. Elsa got the sense he meant to speak with her for a while yet. “Well I just wanted to give you a quick morning lesson,” he said. “Something to think about on the road.”

“Is it not enough to enjoy a quiet morning’s peace? Self-reflection can be lesson enough, oftentimes.”

“Oh, absolutely!” he said, “But alas there are some things that internal reflection cannot teach you.”

“Such as?”

“I have yet to review the names with you, the ones from two days ago? Now seems like the perfect time to go over the names, titles, holdings, and current political agendas of the key figures at court. I trust you’ve been reviewing the list?”

If not for her ability to manipulate her body temperature and remain cool, Elsa would have broken out in a sweat. “I’ve been a bit busy,” she said, thinking that maybe she should take lessons from Anna on applying herself to things she didn’t want to do.

“Well, in any case, now seems like the perfect time to go over some of that with you,” he said. “Let’s start with the Empress herself.”

“Really? You know I know that one.”

“But of course!” His moustache bounced a bit as they rode and Elsa resisted the urge to laugh. “Her Imperial Royal Majesty is, most certainly, the empress,” he said, “but she has a whole host of other, more minor, holdings and titles. She has the grace not to require that we recite them whenever we address her, but if you’re not familiar with them you will lack an essential layer of understanding of her secondary and tertiary motives behind various schemes.

“So! Empress Berenene’s minor titles, holdings, and whatever political agendas you can think of that relate to each one, individually.”

Elsa blanched. Even when Uncle tsked at the obvious tell, the expression wouldn’t fade from her face.

*

It was over an hour later before Anna rescued her, riding up from behind and gracefully inserting her horse in between Elsa and their uncle.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Anna said gracefully, “I must pluck my sister from your company to discuss with her some important upcoming features of our lands.”

“Hm?” Weselton squinted for a moment before continuing, “Oh, but of course, my dear. Besides, I think we’ve been at this lesson long enough for now, Elsa. It would do well to take a break and meditate on what you’ve learned so far this morning.” He winked. “Self-reflection and all that.”

Elsa’s eye twitched again. “I think a break would be most beneficial,” she said, holding back a yawn.

Anna rode forward a bit extra, gesturing for Elsa to come with her. “Come on, then. We’re actually reaching a fairly exciting part.” If the past hour had reverted Elsa to a state of tiredness, making her wish she was back in bed, it had done wonders for Anna’s demeanor. The younger woman was clearly more alert and looked bright and happy, more like the Anna that Elsa had spent time with around the manor.

Elsa rode after her and was surprised, but pleasantly so, to discover that Anna’s rescue excuse had been more than a cover story.

“Alright,” Anna said, “see that bridge up ahead?” Before Elsa had responded, Anna continued, “It’s one of the most recent repairs on Arendelle lands. We were a bit tight on budget, but last autumn we actually had something of a production surplus and I managed to get things sorted out so that we could build it. Before, the bridge had been in disrepair for some time, so it’s actually helped our trading a bit, since we don’t need to route shipments and caravans the long way to Dancruan, fearing that the bridge might give way.”

“That’s wonderful, it looks quite sturdy. Even from over here, I can tell that the stonework is of good quality,” Elsa said, wondering if Anna knew every bridge and road in Arendelle, if Anna could tell her a story about every part of their lands, technically Elsa’s lands, no matter how everyone seemed to defer and report to Anna out of habit.

Elsa hadn’t noticed at first, but even when she did, she found she didn’t mind. Disquiet rolled in her stomach, telling her that they would need to delineate some balance of power eventually, that the current situation could not, technically, last. Elsa was the heir and she’d have to step up and act like it at some point.

She told the feeling to hush, for the meantime. Anna clearly enjoyed her role as she pointed out some roadwork repairs and started talking about other work going on around the Arendelle. Elsa refused to consider the fact that she might be forced to take that role from Anna. She refused further still to consider the fact that she might not be as good at it as Anna was.

“So what is the primary sort of traffic that goes along this road?” Elsa asked as they passed another group of travellers.

Anna smiled. “That’s a great question, Elsa,” she said. “This road goes to the village and our manor, but the majority of traffic on this path to Dancruan actually comes from about another day’s ride past home. There’s a processing center there that packages and prepares Arendelle’s raw resources for shipping. We’re rather famous for our fine timber, actually.”

Elsa took special note of the bridge as they crossed it. The stonework was good quality, better than most of the bridges she’d crossed on her way to Namorn. She tilted her head, however, at the sight of a somewhat clumsily carved ‘A’ that adorned a stone on the bridge’s side wall.

“Does that stand for Arendelle?” she asked Anna, nodding her head toward it.

Anna’s cheeks tinged a bit pink. She didn’t even look at it when she answered, “Actually, it’s supposed to stand for ‘Anna’ but when I saw what they were doing, I wouldn’t let them carve the rest of the letters.”

“Why were the builders carving your name into the bridge?” Elsa glanced back at the letter before the moved too far past for her to see it. “Why didn’t you want them to?”

Around them, some of the men-at-arms chuckled. It seemed that this issue was something of an old joke.

“It’s complicated,” Anna mumbled. “They were just, um, grateful. Because the taxes were cutting in so much, I couldn’t negotiate a workable price with the stonemason’s guild to build the bridge.”

“I’m going to put together some appeals for the next batch of taxes,” Elsa interjected. “I really am sorry I haven’t been here to take care of that.”

“That will be very much appreciated.” Anna smiled at Elsa before continuing, “I wanted to put the surplus toward the bridge, so I found some... disenfranchised workers, some of them former members of the stonemason’s guild, and we were able to negotiate a price that worked for both of us. Because they were no longer guild members, it was difficult for them to find people willing to take them on for work. I couldn’t afford guild pricing. It was a mutually beneficial situation.”

Elsa smiled warmly at Anna. “That’s wonderful, Anna,” she said. “I can see why they’d be very grateful to you.” The story seemed a bit... off, but Elsa wasn’t going to question it even with some of the faces around them hinting toward a fuller tale.

“You just about saved their lives, Lady Anna,” one of the men added in. “If it isn’t too bold of me, I think you should take some pride in it. There’s not a lot of folk that see trash that can make it to treasure.”

Anna’s face burned bright red. “I did what any reasonable person ought to have done,” she said.

“Okay,” Elsa said, turning to the guard who had added his comments. “What exactly happened?”

The man looked a bit flustered to be addressed directly and his eyes flickered back and forth between her and Anna for a moment before clearing his throat. “Your sister is a better person than most, _Clehame_ , nobility or common stock alike,” he started. “Those who have been found guilty of certain crimes are banned from membership in Namorn’s guilds. Even if they have specialized skills they could use for a living, most can’t get hired on to even the lowest crews and so turn to thievery to fill their bellies. And then it’s just the way of the world that such people find one another and you’ve got roamin’ bands of bandits, taking advantage of honest folk.”

Anna cleared her throat with a pointed look at the young guard and he bowed slightly in his saddle before continuing with what might have been a slight imitation of Anna’s speech pattern. “Taking advantage of honest folk ‘cause the system is set against them gettin’ to become honest folk themselves again.” He shifted his gaze to Elsa again. “I never got to caring about criminals and the like. They’re who I guard against. We came to her with a report about this complicated rock-slide trap that some bandits had set up in the far western reaches of Arendelle and, begging your pardon _Clehame_ but I worried for the future of the noble family when your noble sister sallied forth to go and offer those bandits a job building that bridge.”

Elsa felt her face pull into a multitude of expressions and did her best to settle on the politically neutral one that Uncle had been coaching her on earlier in the week. “Well, they certainly seem to have done a good job,” she managed, warring with a complicated mix of pride for her sister and her immediate reaction of distaste for the criminals. Behind that came a sense of guilt that, even with the full story, she couldn’t surmount her own prejudice. She hadn’t exactly associated herself with criminals at Winding Circle.

Having apparently overcome her embarrassment at being so highly praised, Anna resumed her role in the conversation, thanking the guard for his version of events before turning to Elsa. “With a noble client in their portfolio of work,” she said, “the crew has been able to contract a few other jobs since then, both here in Arendelle and in some nearby estates. No other noble client has been willing to hire them on yet, but the glassblowers guild hired them for a small job as a snub to the stonemason’s guild. There’s some sort of feud going on between them.” Anna smiled. “In any case, it looks like they’re fairly well set, at present, to keep on with the work they’ve been doing.”

Despite her best efforts, Elsa’s face betrayed some of her reservations to Anna, who tempered her smile to a patient expression. “Not all those convicted of crimes have committed them,” Anna said. “Not all those things we call crimes are truly wrong. Not all those who do wrong do so out of willful malice, and not all those who do wrong out of malice are incapable of true repentance. If nothing else, people deserve a chance at an honest livelihood. If they reject that chance, I can’t do anything for them.” Anna sighed. She sounded far older than eighteen, grappling with moral questions that Elsa had never considered before. “And too many are born into circumstances which lead them by the hand to criminal lifestyles to make ends’ meet.” Her eyes met Elsa’s. “We owe a duty to protect all the people of Arendelle, Elsa, not just the ones who submit petitions and make our role in their lives a clear-cut one.”

*

Anna found other places to ride and other people to talk to in their caravan until it was time to stop for lunch. Elsa got the sense that Anna wanted to give her time and space to process and think. Although she initially wished for the return of her sister’s company, it was nice to have a little more time to process both Anna’s talk and their uncle’s long list of political names. As she gave thought to the list, Elsa found herself wondering—no, thinking, deducing—whether each noble in question took their duty to their people as seriously as Anna did.

From what she knew, few of them did.

They stopped for a brief lunch at an inn on the edge of Arendelle’s borders. The proprietor, a busty woman with whom Anna seemed well-acquainted, practically fell to the floor with a bow when she realized who Elsa was. With much hubub about her return, Elsa couldn’t help but notice how she was, not infrequently, referred to as ‘Lady Anna’s sister,’ maybe even more than she was ‘ _Clehame_.’ Frankly, she preferred the former title to the latter. Elsa felt distinctly unqualified to be a noble, knowing that she’d received her annual allowance from Arendelle while she was at Winding Circle and spent it without much thought to the people that worked to make it for her, let alone the layered complexities that Anna kept laying out for her, clearly prompting Elsa to form opinions and take her proper place as the elder sister, as the heir.

Elsa’s naive suggestion to go traipsing about the village and ‘get to know the people’ that first day seemed to burn in her throat. She’d assumed that the people loved her sister because they knew Anna, the girl that Elsa had left behind who had grown into a woman with a kind and caring smile.

And Elsa had no doubt that people loved her from meeting her, like the innkeeper who knew Anna’s favorite meal without asking. But it was becoming more and more apparent to her that the devotion these people felt was not for Anna’s smile, but for her character, for the fact that Anna had been there (while Elsa had not) and that she’d taken her job (Elsa’s job) seriously. It wasn’t even her obligation, but she’d taken ahold of it marvelously, pulling off wonders that Elsa though were more important than any magic she’d ever cast.

The food had been wonderful, but dread curdled in Elsa’s stomach as they set back on the road after lunch. How could she protect the people of Arendelle, as was her duty as their _Clehame_ , if by taking on those duties she would deprive them of Anna, who could do them far better?

Anna seemed to notice Elsa’s dour mood when she rode up beside her. For a few minutes, Anna pointed out some local features and that they were briefly passing through a small _bidisat_ before crossing into Dancruan’s imperial lands tomorrow. Elsa found herself trying to take mental notes instead of truly conversing until Anna started plied her with questions about Winding Circle, Summersea, and Emelan. From there, Elsa’s answers went from perfunctory to pleased until she found herself on the cusp of a story and cut her reply off.

“Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to ramble so long. You were asking about Sandry’s companions and I’ve actually spent a decent stretch of time with Tris, er, Trisana Chandler, and that got me thinking about the time I visited her at Lightsbridge, and I got a bit off topic. My apologies.”

Elsa tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, even though she knew her ice magic was doing a fine job of keeping everything in place.

“No, no, I liked where that was heading,” Anna said, laughing. “ _Viymese_ Trisana left quite an impression on the court and I’ve heard people mention her magic sometimes. I would love to hear whatever story you have to tell about visiting such a great mage.”

Elsa found herself smiling. The moment felt almost like something out of their childhood, Elsa telling Anna a story and Anna wanting nothing more than to hear it. “Sure,” she said. “I’d love to tell you about my trip to the University of Lightsbridge.” If Elsa could do nothing else right, she could at least try at being Anna’s sister, able to tell her a story. “Alright, so Niko, Nikalren Goldeneye, was one of my teachers at Winding Circle. He travelled a lot, but he taught me about many of the more technical aspects of my magic and, as it happens, he was one of Tris’ former teachers and was quite close to her still.

“He came back from a visit to Tris when I was about sixteen and said that some of the academic mages there had discovered something very strange that they couldn’t quite understand. He thought that the artifact they found might have something to do with certain kinds of ambient magic, specifically those weather-related, and wanted me and Tris to look at it together.”

“What was it?” Anna asked, eyes wide.

“It was a perfectly round crystal,” Elsa said, “found in the ruins of the magic school that previously stood where Lightsbridge does now. When they found it, the inside was clear and empty, though it was dense with magical energy and felt too heavy to be nothing but a hollow crystal ball. They brought it back to study it and noticed that, when left outside, it was a near-perfect indicator of the coming weather.”

“How did it do that?” Kristoff had taken a spot on Anna’s other side at some point. Elsa noticed that she had, at some point, captured the attention of most of the caravan.

She blushed at the attention. She hadn’t thought anyone but Anna would care for her story. “Um, it would basically look like what the sky would look like. If snow was due, the magic inside would coalesce into white frost. Rain would look like clouds. It wasn’t a picture so much as a reflection of the coming nature of the weather.” Elsa chuckled. “What made it such a wonder is that whether or not you have magic, the weather is notoriously difficult to predict. Tris had started to study it, but Niko thought my affinity for winter and snow might be a help.

“We traveled to Lightsbridge in Karang and I started studying it with Tris. It was interesting, plying both of our magics to the object, because it wasn’t just about the weather as her magic understood it. It had in part to do with the transfer of energy the way that mine does.”

Anna’s eyes had gone wide. “How so?”

Elsa felt completely comfortable and self-assured for the first time since she’d arrived in Namorn. Politics could go rot. Talking about magic, Elsa had no doubts about where she belonged.

“I can’t just wave my hand and summon a blizzard in the midst of a warm summer, not from nothing,” she explained. Several of the men-at-arms seemed to relax at that. “My ambient magic connects me to the... cold of a place, the lack of heat that it has. Winter is when I’m at my strongest and I can feel everything around me, but even then I’m still working off of what’s around me and within me.

“Tris’ magic has a great deal to do with the pressure of electrical energy. Lightning is caused by imbalances in magnetism and electricity, as best we understand. Tris’ magic harnesses and works in those imbalances. She can, to some extent, create them and warp them to her will. Same with the winds. Those are caused by shifts in pressure in the air, causing the air to move from east to west, for instance.” Elsa could tell she was starting to lose some of the men and tried to keep the explanation of her own powers more simple. “As for me, my powers ultimately deal with the expansion of heat, how heat always seeks to move out from where it is from.”

“But you’re a winter mage,” Kristoff said, as though that was somehow contradictory.

Elsa nodded. “Yes, but my magic has more to do with the transfer of thermal, er, heat energy. My magic also has something to do with pressure, but mostly thermal energy. I can, to some extent, stop it from leaving an object, or from entering another. Winter and snow is, for me, all part of this grand magical exercise in that realm.” She flicked out a hand and created a small snowflake made of ice. “I made this, if you can say that, from the moisture in the air, the energy of my magic. My magic makes it so that the boundaries of this snowflake will reject heat, so that it will never melt under normal conditions.”

“What would constitute abnormal conditions, for something like that?” Anna was practically leaning out of her saddle to see the snowflake closer, so Elsa reached out and handed it to her.

Anna’s face lit up when she took it and Elsa smiled. “It won’t stand being thrown in a fire,” she explained. "I could potentially invest more magic into it so that it could stay intact, but that one should be fine for your standard range of outside temperatures.”

“Can I keep it?” Anna looked so excited that she seemed to de-age a few years.

Elsa’s expression softened. “Of course,” she said.

“What happened with the crystal orb?” Kristoff asked. Several of the men-at-arms around him nodded.

“Well,” Elsa continued, “Tris and I eventually figured out the magic behind it. It was, in simple terms, a chemical-magical solution that was charmed to react to the changes in pressure, energy, and temperature within its environment. The crystal was also magically infused, but when I left, Tris was writing to a former student of hers, versed in glass magic, on potentially making some glass balls that they might work with magic for a similar purpose.

“Tris said that, once they produced some that worked, she would send me one.” Elsa smiled. “Whenever it arrives, I will be sure to show all of you, if you’d like.”

The men-at-arms nodded. Even uncle, riding a bit up ahead, seemed intrigued at the idea. Anna just smiled warmly and Elsa felt far more relaxed as they continued their trip. After her story, the guards seemed to relax around her a bit more. Nobody was casual or disrespectful, certainly, but they seemed less frightened that Elsa might randomly jump off her horse and bring a terrible hailstorm down.

She liked that, not being feared. Jokes about winter goddesses aside, Elsa had no desire to strike terror into the hearts of Arendelle’s people.

By the time they stopped at an inn for the night, her deep anxieties from before had lightened their load on her heart. She blinked with Anna requested a “secure room” from the innkeeper for the two of them to share, but didn’t object.

She did, however, clear her throat when they got up to the room and Anna started checking every corner, under the mattresses and behind the desk. “Anna?”

“Yes?”

“I’m perfectly capable of protecting us,” she said, setting her mage kit on a bedside table. “Really. You don’t need to worry about secure rooms or checking all the corners. If anyone threatens us, I’m well able to take care of them.”

Anna did not cease her inspection. Her tone, however, turned cool as she stated, “Elsa, I’ve taken lessons and am perfectly capable of taking down grown men in a fair fight. As a mage, I’m certain you can hold your own even against unfair odds.” Anna finally checked the sheets—on both their beds—before continuing. “But kidnapping is not a game and there are no rules to keep the other side in check. I understand you’re confident, but please recall that the precautions I’m taking are not just for my life or yours.”

Her expression softened somewhat and she sighed. “I would hate for anything to happen to either of us,” she said, “but even if you bristle under the security measures I have in place, recall that your life holds more than your livelihood in the balance. You might trust your abilities with your own, but are you willing to burden them with the fate of Arendelle and her people?”

Elsa was never the sort of person to feel warm, but a sharp chill crawled down her spine at the thought. Any man willing to kidnap and force a woman into marriage was not the type to make a benevolent and responsible ruler. Following the chill, an ashamed, hot blush spread across her cheeks. She shook her head.

“I am counting on your abilities, and my own, to keep us safe in the case of an emergency,” Anna said, moving forward to place a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “But you need to respect that awareness and caution are part of my abilities as well. I check every inn I stay in. I know to check under the mattresses after what happened to your Sandry when she tried to leave Namorn.” Anna’s eyes pinched. “Sometimes, my check has led me to change inns. The world isn’t safe and until the legislation is changed so that there is true legal recourse and freedom for women in these situations, I will never stop my precautions. I will not lose you on the way to the damned palace, nor will I be careless and lose myself when we’ve only just reunited. My life belongs not just to me, but to my friends, the people of Arendelle.” Anna smiled. “To my family.”

One of them must have moved first, but Elsa could tell who it was before they swept one another up in a tight hug. Elsa held Anna tightly, unwilling to let go until Anna at last rested her hands on Elsa’s shoulders and took a step back. After that, the topic dropped. They got ready to sleep but, despite the long day of travel, Elsa stared at the ceiling for a while after Anna’s breathing steadied.

Anna’s paranoia, her dedication to this cause and the fire in her eyes when she talked about the kidnappings... none of this was the phrasing of someone who viewed this as a problem faced by ‘other women.’ Elsa shivered, embarrassed at her previous phrasing and afraid for the implications behind her sister’s caution. Her sister had proven to be an empathetic person, but how much of her tone was empathy and how much was experience?

When sleep came, it rolled in on a storm of troubled dreams and years spent careless by the Pebbled Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to spend a little more time on the trip to Dancruan, so we're getting an extra chapter, sort of! Still very exciting, they get to the capital tomorrow!
> 
> What did you like best about this chapter? What surprised you the most?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our traveling party arrives in Dancruan without too much incident, at least.

The next morning roused Anna with more mercy than their first day of travel. She woke to the pre-dawn light filtering through the inn windows and found she was able to sit up and stretch without too much difficulty.The first day of any trip was always the hardest for her. In contrast, Elsa seemed to be doing worse than she had the day before. It took a few moments for Anna to wake her, awkwardly calling her name a few times before tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

Despite the relatively good morning she was having, Anna still wasn’t much inclined toward conversation until at least after breakfast. Thankfully, Elsa seemed to hold a similar standpoint; she yawned into her hand multiple times as they got ready to go. Elsa met Anna’s inquiry as to whether she’d slept well with a disinterested shrug and an averted gaze.

The morning person Elsa had been yesterday, however, started to manifest once they started moving out.

“I love the crisp morning air,” she murmured, breathing deeply as their party navigated onto the road. They drew some glances from fellow morning travelers, but nothing concerning.

Anna turned back to her sister and smiled, seeing that Elsa’s eyes had brightened up again. “Why is that?” she asked, pulling her coat a bit tighter around herself. The brisk wind snatched the heat from Anna’s cheeks and made her nose run. She wasn’t exactly a fan.

Elsa, meanwhile, looked comfortable in her light coat. “It’s the frost on the grass and the smell of a new day. Mornings are always cooler and that makes my magic race. I was so frustrated when I earned my medallion too late in the autumn to get to Namorn before the passes closed.”

Kristoff cleared his throat off to Anna’s other side. “I was actually wondering about that,” he said.

“Wondering about what, Kristoff?” Elsa leaned forward somewhat to see him better. Anna pulled her horse back half a step so the three of them might converse more easily.

“If your power grows stronger in the cold and the winter, couldn’t you have enough to just clear the pass? Or make a tunnel or something of the sort?” Kristoff was another morning person. Anna could hear in his voice that he’d been up for the past several hours, potentially having taken the last watch before it was time to go.

Elsa shook her head. “It’s not quite like that,” she said. “I could draw strength from the winter, but then it would be so puzzled and hurt to see me use that same strength against it, clearing the pass or something of the sort. And to clear it fully is far beyond the scope of my powers.” Elsa swept a hand back through her hair (which observation seemed to suggest was held in place with ice?) and seemed to be thinking seriously about the issue. “As for other ways to potentially go through the pass... it wouldn’t be too dangerous for me to go by myself, hiking through alone. The cold doesn’t bother me and I could use my magic to protect myself with relative ease because the winter recognizes me a part of itself. I would have to carry my own food and supplies, however, and I would be fairly unlikely to manage anyone more than myself on such a journey.

“A tunnel is theoretically possible, but very dangerous. Any shifts or even slight tremors could cause it to collapse inwards. Also, lack of light would prove debilitating for a long trip.” Elsa nodded, apparently having considered her options fully. “It’s technically possible,” she told Kristoff, “But I couldn’t take more than myself and I would rather not have to do such a thing.”

“Still good to know,” he responded, smiling.

Anna tilted her head. “Is winter different in Emelan?” she asked.

Elsa nodded vigorously. “Very. It’s warmer down there and the seasons are less inclined to such cold extremes as Namorn. Even spring here has more of a bite than winter in Emelan. Winter isn’t a person so much as a... force, a tide. It’s alive in a simpler way, like how Briar speaks about plants.”

Before Anna could ask about Briar (who she was fairly certain was Viynain Briar Moss of Sandrilene fa Toren’s foster family), Elsa added, “Briar is a plant mage and he sometimes speaks about them as though they were people, alive and sentient. It’s kind of like this for most ambient mages. Sandry will talk about what string ‘wants’ to do and that sort of thing. Daja, another of her siblings, will tell you what metal is feeling.” Elsa shrugged, self-conscious. “Winter is much the same for me. Tides of temperature and simple feelings that all lend itself toward a certain fondness for the cold.

“In Namorn, the cold is... in the ground, in the permafrost some regions get. That cold gives winter a home that keeps its magical presence much more... alive than in Emelan.” She smiled absently and Anna imagined that Elsa was, at that very moment, reaching out to this presence that was somehow her friend. It was an odd thought.

“Not much inclined to travel to the hot lands south of the Pebbled Sea?” Anna asked, yawning despite her interest in the story.

“Not in the least.” Elsa shook her head. “It would feel like a friend growing distant and dying inside of me, to travel and slowly grow farther and farther from the winter’s presence. Aside from visiting friends every once in a while, I am content to stay in Namorn for the rest of my life.” A shy smile stole over her face. “Here is where the most important things are, for me. My family, my house, my people, and winter itself.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Anna smiled, but her eyes slid away from Elsa to follow a group of men, some of them armed, ride past them on the road. Aside from a few cursory glances, she was relieved to note that none of them showed undue interest in the group from Arendelle.

The sooner they reached Berenene’s court, the better. Since the botched kidnapping of Sandrilene fa Toren, the Empress had little tolerance for the practice imposed on those at court with her. Granted, it was a protection borne of her pride and reputation rather than anything altruistic, but Anna appreciated it nonetheless.

About an hour into the ride, Elsa started fidgeting in her saddle before eventually asking Anna questions about what it was like, really like, at Berenene’s court.

“Books can only prepare me so much,” Elsa explained. Her hands flexed on the reins, fingers splaying for a moment before her grip closed again. She took care, however, not to grab  the reins harshly.

“The court is beguiling and lavish,” Anna said. “There will be beautiful men and women there, all of them well-educated and, for the most part, well spoken. Everyone is playing the game, but there’s such a grace about it that you will probably forget sometimes.” Anna sighed. “I think everyone forgets every now and again. You’re no failure if you lose track for a moment because the atmosphere, everything Berenene puts out is angled to catch you unawares and put you at rest.”

Elsa had gone pale. Well, paler.

Anna smiled and shrugged carelessly to set Elsa at ease. “You’re going to do fine, Elsa. The court wants you to like it and enjoy yourself. It is okay to do so as long as you don’t forget yourself.”

“Does the palace, perhaps, have a, um, library?” Elsa smiled back at Anna, but only just. “I should like to see it while I’m there.”

“Ooooh, absolutely! The imperial collection is very impressive, actually; I’m sure you’ll love it.” Anna paused, tapping her chin. “In fact... if her spies did their job at all well, she’ll probably have already guessed at your interest in library.” Anna noticed Elsa twitch at the mention of spies and hoped she would get used to the idea soon. “On that note, the Empress is almost certain to have some handsome young man escort you there then, show you around and recommend some books,” Anna said. “Probably one of the more scholarly types. She prefers hunters and more outdoorsy men, but always keeps bookish ones on hand. She keeps several mages in her service, but there’s even one or two noble-born mages at court now, about our age.”

Anna would have  thought that Elsa might take some small interest in the idea of a handsome bookish noble or even a noble-born viynain. Instead, her expression lost all tension, going from anxiety to complete disinterest.

Elsa pointed to a statue farther up the road. “Is that a tribute to the goddess Yorgiry? It looks similar to something I saw at Winding Circle.”

For several minutes, they discussed the tribute and similar statues that Anna knew they would pass on the road ahead. Elsa hadn’t exactly been subtle, but Anna decided to go along with the topic shift anyway. For whatever reason, her sister had clearly needed a break. When the subject of religion and the differing gods of Namorn and the Living Circle temples had exhausted itself however, Anna decided to shift the topic of conversation back on-course.

“Have I ever told you about the first time I arrived at Her Royal Imperial Majesty’s court?” She grinned, letting a sense of levity slip into her voice, setting Elsa at ease so the story wouldn’t sound scary.

Elsa’s eyebrows rose because (of course) Anna hadn’t told her yet. “No, you haven’t,” she said. “What happened, if I may ask?”

By prompting Elsa into asking, Anna could set her sister up for more agency in the conversation, more confidence as they continued to talk politics. “Of course, Elsa,” she said. “Well first of all you need to imagine me a bit younger. I had just turned fourteen when our wonderful great uncle, the _Saghad_ fer Weselton, decided it was about time to present me to court.”

“Did you want to go?” Elsa tilted her head, brow furrowed.

Anna laughed. “Oh, absolutely. There was nowhere else I wanted to be more than at the imperial court. Unlike you, I’d been spending my studies focused on politics and the... primary occupation of a second daughter is rather different from that of the first. I was afforded certain allowances because you, as heir, were gone and there was always that concern that you might not come back or something else would happen to cause me to take your place, but,” Anna took a breath, slowing her ramble somewhat. “On the whole, I’d been studying a certain type of politics because my primary duty was to be able to take the dowry and minor holdings left to me and turn them into something greater through an advantageous marriage.”

Elsa wrinkled her nose in clear distaste. “But that sounds terrible,” she objected. “Why in the world were you looking forward to going to court if that’s all that was waiting for you?”

“It was a change of pace,” Anna admitted. “You’d been gone for years and I’d been largely isolated and bored at the manor. Also, nobody expects you to really get married at fourteen when you arrive at court. That’s just when you are introduced and everyone fawns over you a bit. Berenene’s actually quite protective and nice about the ceremony of it all. Do recall that she gains advantage if, entering court, we become fond of her and therefore less likely to turn on her. During my time at court, she assigned me some small ceremonial position with an allowance separate from what came to me through our family holdings, another of her tactics mind you, but wonderful at fourteen. I stayed in the palace itself, in my own chambers and—” Anna cut herself off. “Sorry, I got a bit off-topic there. On the whole, I looked forward to it as an outlet of independence, as illogical as that might seem to you now, going to court as though it’s the hangman’s noose.”

“Frankly, I’m a bit more of mind with Elsa on this one.” Kristoff interjected. “You seem to enjoy high-stress activities, but the concept of dressing up for the purpose of impressing people I hate still eludes me.” Anna laughed and he rolled his eyes at her. “But you keep avoiding the best part. Tell her about your first day out socializing with the imperial crowd.”

Heat threatened to flush Anna’s cheeks; she resisted feeling embarrassed out of long practice. Hans had teased her enough about that she’d deadened the feelings that came with the memory. Blushing when it came up was more perfunctory than anything else. “Alright,” she said. “Let me tell you about the day I was introduced at court. Berenene generally sets up a presentation where all the eligible young nobles, whether or not they’ve been at court as children or not, are introduced or reintroduced as adults when they turn fourteen. Everything went well during the presentation itself, but, afterward, when we all proceeded outside to the palace courtyards, I had something of a mishap.

“The Empress was showing us the courtyard, making special note of certain plants she favored or had imported from far-off lands. We were just crossing a bridge over a pond when something caught my dress. I think I tripped over it, though I can’t recall.” Anna grimaced. “Anyway, I fell right into the water while wearing my best dress on the day when I was supposed to make the best impression possible. The Empress was just a few steps ahead of me. The whole court saw what happened, basically. I couldn’t live it down for the rest of the season.”

Elsa did not look at all comforted. Her grip on the reins had not improved, her furrowed brow speaking to concern. “That... that’s terrible,” she said.

“Yes, it was terrible.” Anna smiled. “But it passed. The moment passed and I put up with jokes for the season, but I ended up finding quite a few good friends in the process. Rizuka fa Dalach, for instance, who laughed with everyone else, but offered to bring me inside and get me a dress. Several other women came with her and helped with makeup and various things like that. In some ways, it was the quickest way I could have determined who among the Empress’ company was a person of character and empathy. To this day, I count everyone who helped me at the pond as a friend, though, as is the way of things, we are not always political allies.”

“Well... if you’ve figured out the good people at court, then I suppose it’s safe for me to skip the part where I fall over and make a spectacle?” Elsa’s tone spoke to some lingering anxiety, but the small smile tugging at her mouth gave Anna the reassurance that the story had helped, somewhat.

She nodded. “We don’t want a repeat performance, sister. I think one Arendelle girl falling into the pond is quite enough.”

Their uncle had started making his way forward in the caravan when he noticed Anna telling Elsa her falling-into-a-pond story. Anna gave a mock-exasperated sigh as he pulled up his horse between her and Elsa. “If it’s any consolation, Elsa,” he began, “Nobody will judge you for your sister’s mishap when you arrive at court.”

“That’s... somewhat reassuring,” Elsa said, voice flat. Her disdain for his presence read clearly. Anna hoped she would adopt a more politically neutral expression for nobles at court.

“However, I must add on a caveat, a moral to the story, if you will,” he continued. “Anna’s story is honestly not all that unusual. It’s fairly common for younger nobles to botch something up in the first week or so. Nobody tends to think all that much of it, for the most part.” He cleared his throat, pointing at Elsa to get her attention as he exclaimed his message: “Just remember that no plan survives first contact with the enemy!”

Anna briefly worried that their uncle’s bombastic moral would intimidate Elsa or cause her to withdraw, but her sister just smirked. A mischievous glint sparkled across her eye; Anna hadn’t seen it since Elsa had arrived, but she recognized it from when they were children. She couldn’t help but smile as Elsa replied, “Well if that adage holds, then I will take what satisfaction I can from my arrival inherently disrupting the Empress’ plans as well. At least I won’t be the only one out of sorts.”

Kristoff and several of the nearby guards chuckled in appreciation. Anna’s smile widened into a grin. The grin turned to laughter as their uncle huffed and said, “Well enough, I suppose, but it’s foolish to hold her to the same rules as those we’re under.”

That segued into a reasonable conversation about the specifics of spoken and unspoken rules at court that the books might not have mentioned. Elsa still clearly didn’t care for their uncle, but took his points into account just the same as Anna’s own perspectives. The rest of the morning’s ride passed swiftly on the wings of familial discussion.

*

About half an hour’s ride from Dancruan proper, Anna noticed a pair of riders coming toward them. She thought it nothing unusual—this was a busy road after all—until they came closer and she was able to make out their faces. A smile stole across her face and she raised a hand, waving to them. “ _Cleham_ fer Landreg! Ambros! Zhegorz!” she called out, drawing some attention from other travelers, but nothing undue.

Ambros immediately turned his horse to fall in with her group, taking care not to inconvenience others on the road as he did so. Zhegorz followed a moment after, though not quite as gracefully.

“Open ranks for the _Cleham_ ,” Anna ordered, although their guards were not so much in ranks. Still, her meaning was clear enough. Kristoff and Olaf, one of the younger guards, immediately vacated the area near Anna so that Ambros could ride beside her. Anna spared a quick, “Thank you,” to Kristoff and Olaf before turning to greet her new companions.

“It’s good to see you, Anna,” Ambros said, riding up beside her.

“I already saw you coming, Anna,” Zhegorz said in his odd fashion. “Ambros said you would probably be coming on this road around this time. I looked for you and you were here!” It had taken Ambros a fair bit of explaining before Anna was able to grasp how his friend was able to scry images on the winds, but she grasped the concept eventually, as well as the fact that Zhegorz was still somewhat anxious about his ability.

Anna laughed and nodded towards him in congratulations. “Well done, Zhegorz.” She smiled at Ambros. “And well met, Ambros.” Pulling her horse back a step so that the newcomers could see Elsa on her other side, Anna gestured toward her. “Allow me to introduce _Clehame_ Elsa fa Arendelle, my older sister, newly returned to Namorn from the Winding Circle temple in Emelan.”

Ambros and Zhegorz would know this, of course, but it was the appropriate introduction to make. Gesturing to Ambros and Zhegorz, Anna turned to Elsa. “And allow me to introduce _Cleham_ Ambros fer Landreg, cousin to your friend, Duchess Sandrilene fa Toren. And this is Zhegorz, the _Cleham’s_ secretary.” Anna’s smile twitched at the descriptor for the mage, but Elsa seemed to take him in stride as she responded to the introductions, keeping perfectly to the formal mode that she’d been reading about just the previous week. From how she reacted to Zhegorz’s habit of jumping and glancing about, Anna guessed that either Elsa was accustomed to odd mage-habits or she had heard about him from Sandrilene, of whom she knew Zhegorz was an acquaintance.

Ambros responded in kind to Elsa, perfectly formal but not cold, and Anna smiled. Ambros tended toward using the social formalities of court as a sort of crutch, leaning on them because he wasn’t the most social person to begin with. The thought occurred to her that Elsa might benefit from doing so as well and Anna endeavored to speak with her sister about it later.

Introductive niceties done, however, she gracefully rejoined the conversation, going over the basic questions she had about House Landreg and Ambros’ estates. It was during this conversation that Anna’s uncle decided to stop snubbing Ambros and ride up beside their group.

“ _Cleham_ fer Landreg,” he greeted the higher ranking man stiffly.

Ambros inclined his head. “ _Saghad_ fer Weselton.”

“Your personal welcoming of our most humble traveling party is greatly appreciated,” he said. Everything about his tone spoke to the highest level of propriety and respect, but his dislike of the other man read clear enough to Anna. She’d teased him about being so easily read in the past and he always huffed and said something about how Ambros wouldn’t take offense anyway.

“I’m always pleased to be able to greet your great-niece,” Ambros responded, nodding toward Anna. True to form, he showed no sign of surprise or offense at the _Saghad’s_ underlying dislike. “Now, great-nieces, with the _Clehame’s_ return.” He shifted his gaze toward Elsa for a moment before returning to Anna’s uncle. “I trust you have been well, _Saghad_?”

Uncle’s moustache bobbed as he nodded. “Quite well, actually. But I’m dreadfully sorry that I must separate from our party now. I need to straighten up my townhouse in Dancruan before attending the afternoon’s imperial functions.”

“Perfectly understandable, Uncle,” Anna cut in, smiling. “I look forward to seeing you later.”

She shot a glance at Elsa, who caught her signal a beat later and nodded. “Yes,” Elsa added. “We’re both looking forward to your company at court. I hope your, uh, townhouse straightens well!” As with most good company, nobody lingered on Elsa’s awkwardness, instead sweeping effortlessly into the last few polite formalities before they all said goodbye.

After Uncle left, Ambros turned to her and Elsa. “I trust that the two of you are ready to present yourselves to court?”

It took monumental self-control not to immediately answer her friend and ally, but Anna merely smiled and turned to Elsa, prompting her to answer the question. This was, after all, an inquiry posed to the two of them and Elsa, as heir, should be the one to respond. This was practice. This had to be precedent.

Elsa’s eyes widened when Anna’s gaze met hers. “Oh, uh, why yes.” Elsa fumbled over her first few words as she nodded. “We’ve been preparing all week. Or at least I have.” She smiled awkwardly, but warmly, at Anna. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Anna is more than prepared and for far longer than the past week. I’ve just been, um, catching up.”

“It will be a sharp adjustment,” Ambros said, stroking his beard, “but you’ll adapt soon enough, I’m sure of it.” He smiled, sort of. “Besides, there will be no shortage of handsome young men set to woo you, which ought to provide a hobby, of sorts.”

“I don’t think I’ll take much interest in that pastime,” Elsa said dryly. “If I’m lucky, maybe they’ll lose interest when I converse well on the subject of magic.”

“If you’re lucky,” Zhegorz interjected, “the Empress will find you boring and dull, your company tiresome.” He spoke the last few words in a voice that meant he was quoting someone, then smiled at Ambros. “Then you won’t have to go to court.”

Ambros and Anna shared a small chuckle, but Elsa immediately leaned forward on her horse to more easily see Zhegorz. “Wait,” she said, “That’s an option? How can I convince her that I’m boring?”

Anna’s smile vanished. “It’s not an option,” she clarified, wishing she didn’t have to watch Elsa’s face fall. “At least not for you.” Nodding to Ambros she sighed. “The honored _Cleham_ is stable and married. He is not a young, unmarried woman without an heir. The Empress does not enjoy his company personally, and so he is not missed or his company insisted at court.”

“I’m in Dancruan because of the upcoming meeting of the Noble’s Assembly,” Ambros explained. “As I’m sure Anna told you, we’re looking to put forth a motion to make the kidnapping process illegal in Namorn.”

Elsa nodded. “I have been informed,” she said, glancing at Anna strangely for a moment before returning her attention to Ambros. “So I am likely to be requested at court until I am no longer young, unmarried, or sans heir?” Her eyebrows drew together in consternation.

“You’re permitted to take reasonable breaks,” Anna said, glancing up at Dancruan’s city gates. From here on until they reached the Arendelle townhouse, the Empress was certain to have spies observing, listening to their conversation to give her some edge. She might have already done so earlier up the road. Anna tempered her response. “You’ll go home to manage Arendelle. I did not attend her winter season of court because I was preparing for your return. Court is not some dreadful punishment. It’s... it’s truly nice, in its own way.” Anna couldn’t help a smile that twitched at her mouth. Political games and words with double meaning... that was her idea of fun, to some extent. Looking at Elsa, she could tell that the same did not hold true for her sister. “Before you conjure a reason to leave, let’s get there first,” she said, nodding firmly.

They spent the rest of the ride to their townhome discussing Dancruan itself, pointing out landmarks Elsa would remember and helping her get her bearings on the city once more. Ambros bid them farewell at the courtyard of the Arendelle townhome and Zhegorz looked at Elsa for a moment, then cryptically told her to ‘have confidence in your magic when you find the tear’ before they rode off.

Anna immediately dismounted and started calling out commands for stablehands to take the horses and unload their belongings with priority given to the trunks with Anna and Elsa’s court clothes. Kristoff didn’t need any prompting before he took charge of the guard situation, setting some of the men to help with unloading and sending the others to set a perimeter around the courtyard.

It was only when Anna looked back at the closing gate that she realized Elsa hadn’t dismounted her horse yet. She bit her lip at the sight of Elsa’s absent expression and strode over. “Elsa,” she said, tapping her sister’s leg to get her attention. “Come on down. I’m sorry I keep shouting all the orders and taking your spot. It’s.... it’s such a habit at this point. I swear to you that I’m trying though.”

Elsa started and didn’t seem to take in half of what Anna said even as she nodded and replied. “Of course, I just had a moment of distraction.” She dismounted stiffly and followed Anna inside without saying anything else.

Entering the townhouse, Anna smiled as she noted that it had been tidied up to her satisfaction. She’d been a bit worried it would seem unlived in, given that she hadn’t stayed for winter court at all, but the servants had done a marvelous job. She made a mental note to thank them later, then turned to Elsa.

If anything, her sister’s absent expression had only deepened. She looked around the foyer as though she wasn’t seeing it at all.

Anna was about to ask her what was wrong when it hit her. She blinked. “Oh, Elsa,” she whispered, taking her sister’s elbow and gently leading her to the front parlor. “I’m so sorry that I forgot.” She shut the door behind them so they could have privacy and sat down on a couch with Elsa. “It didn’t even occur to me,” she said, tentatively putting an arm around her sister’s shoulders. Elsa deflated and she leaned against Anna heavily. Anna rubbed her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “I’ve been here dozens of times since the day you left,” Anna murmured, “and it’s just become the townhome. I... I forgot that it wouldn’t be the same for you.”

Elsa sighed. “I didn’t even think about it,” she murmured. “I arrived at the manor and when that was okay, I think I forgot too, about... about the last time we were both here in Dancruan.”

“Do you want me to have your things moved to a different room?” Anna asked. “I told the servants to bring them to the room you had as a child because I wasn’t certain if you’d want—want our parents’ room.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed forward. “I didn’t.... I generally don’t think about that time very much,” she confessed. “Staying in your room with the blizzard outside, just the two of us after the storm...”

Leaning against her more, Elsa just nodded. “Could we move my things to one of the guest rooms?” she asked. “I... I don’t think I’d like to go in that room right now, my old one.”

“That’s completely understandable,” Anna said, internally cursing herself a thousand times for having forgotten how Elsa might feel about the townhome, the last place they’d stayed before Elsa had left Namorn. “If it’s alright, how about the second floor guest room next to mine?”

“That sounds nice,” Elsa said, sitting up. “I... I think I’ll go tell the servants myself, actually,” she said, voice strengthening. “And then I’ll get dressed for court and we’ll do a quick review of the expected political nonsense before we leave for the palace.” Elsa stood up, determination sweeping her features.

Anna smiled. “That sounds prudent. I’ll go get dressed as well and whoever is done first can fetch the other when she goes downstairs.”

Elsa agreed and left the room, but Anna lingered a minute, just sitting on the couch. Getting together to review was the first order that Elsa had given her since she’d arrived. It was a good idea. Reviewing would give them a chance to rest and prepare to go to court. The casual assumption that they would do what Elsa said... that assumption was essential for Elsa to continue stepping up and taking responsibility as heir, taking hold of the authority that was hers by birthright. Half the time, the best way to get people to do what you wanted was to act with the assumption that they would do it.

Out of habit, that’s how Anna had been treating Elsa, since she’d arrived.

She didn’t like it as much from the other side.

Anna felt herself bristle under Elsa’s authority and hated herself, just a little, for the feeling. She’d always known her autonomy was on loan, an independance borrowed from Elsa’s absent years.

Going upstairs and changing automatically into an appropriate dress for court, Anna remained uncharacteristically silent as her handmaids helped her get ready. They read something in her silence and didn’t press her or joke as they normally might.

Anna had never considered that the interest on that loan of freedom might be resentment and frustration.

Despite going upstairs last, Anna was somehow finished first. She steeled herself as she paused outside Elsa’s door, then raised her fist to knock.

_Tap-tap-ta-tap-tap_

A beat, then Elsa’s strained voice. “Anna?”

In that moment, every social lesson and analyzation ability in Anna’s power came to bear. It was entirely possible that nobody had ever said her name with that level of distress before, with such a heavy tone could be nothing but a harbinger of bad news.

Anna opened the door. “I’m here. What is it?”

Elsa stood off to the side in the room, looking thoroughly panicked. “I put it on and that’s when I noticed and then, then I took it off because I wasn’t sure what to do!”

Gaze flying to the dress, it took Anna only a moment to diagnose the source of Elsa’s anxiety: a tear down the dress, right in front, probably from the trip.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Anna said immediately. “We can use one of your other dresses.” Except they’d selected Elsa’s dress to complement this specific one of Anna’s in style, an unspoken message of solidarity for their first day at court. “I can change into one of my other ones to work with the green one you have.” Except it wouldn’t match quite as well. Anna bit her lip. She might just have to give up on the statement. It would be better to show up on time than show up late and matching. Matching-ish.

“I’ve been thinking of an idea and tell me if it’s crazy but, um, um,” Elsa interrupted herself to take a deep breath. “I swear I haven’t just been standing here doing nothing. I just had to take a really close look at the dress and it took some time to figure it out in my head.”

Anna opened her mouth to ask Elsa what in the world she was talking about, but, before she could, a knock sounded at the door. Elsa opened it and took a pitcher of water from a servant, then thanked her and shut the door again.

About to attempt another question, Anna’s mouth fell open when Elsa took the pitcher of water and upended the thing in midair.

Before the water hit the floor, her sister made grand gesture with both hands, drawing it up and scattering the water into a cascading flow of ice crystals. From there, Elsa’s hands moved in a series of increasingly specific gestures, sometimes straight and sometimes curved. By the end of it, a dress hovered in midair, just beyond the tips of Elsa’s fingertips. It was the very image of the ripped one, an almost perfect mimic of the style they’d wanted. The primary difference was that of material, which appeared to be a fabric of ice.

Anna gaped.

“You were talking about the style being the important thing,” Elsa said, plucking the dress from midair and examining it closely. “So I figured if I could just figure out a way to make another, it would be alright.” Eyebrows furrowed, Elsa turned the dress around and made a few minor alterations. “I’ve done some clothing like this before, but never on such a grand scale. If it wasn’t for some lessons I’ve had with Sandry, I would have never been able to do it.”

Elsa made a gesture, splitting the dress down the middle, and stepped inside neatly. With another motion, she healed the cut without any sign remaining. No need for buttons or clasps at all. She turned to meet Anna’s gaze with anxious eyes. “Will this be okay, Anna?” She spun around, taking in the dress from every angle in the mirror.

Anna managed a nod. “That’s okay. It’s fine, more than fine.” She blinked a few times, dazzled by the way the dress reflected the light from the window. “It’s... by the gods, Elsa, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“So it’s alright to wear to court?” Elsa bit her lip, wringing her hands.

Shaking herself out of the magical-dress-induced stupor, Anna took a moment to try and grasp the full political implications of introducing Elsa in the dress. Frankly, there wasn’t much precedent to compare it with. She shrugged. “Well, it doesn’t exactly downplay the ‘worship me as a goddess of winter’ angle, but let’s just go with it.” Anna grinned. “You’re going to put everyone off their game by default. And if I know the court at all, I can promise you that this dress will replace politics as the topic of choice for at least a few days. You’ll be safe from most political discussion for a while.”

Relief flooded Elsa’s shoulders. “That sounds lovely. I’ll make a dozen just like it if that would delay the inevitable.”

Anna just grinned as they made their way downstairs. “Don’t say that around Rizu, or she’ll have you promising ice-garment livery for the whole imperial palace.”

“Would working on that keep me too busy for political jockeying?”

“ _Elsa_.”

“Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are finally going to court! I'm looking forward to writing Berenene so much, it's kind of ridiculous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE AT THE COURT! REPEAT! AT THE COURT!

The imperial footman seemed to be having trouble taking his eyes off of Elsa. She would normally have minded, but she knew that he was staring at her dress more than her, which somehow made it okay. She wasn’t just the nervous _Clehame_ Elsa fa Arendelle; in this dress, she was the powerful _Viymese_ Elsa, an accredited mage at twenty-one, a recognized magical prodigy. Showing up to court, nobody could reduce her to a mere heiress when she was wearing the most obvious display of her powers on her very clothes.

She stood up a little straighter. It wasn’t polite, necessarily, but it was relatively expected for people to stare at mages. The experience was, for those who studied magic at Winding Circle, almost universal.

Of course, Elsa had to remind herself, it always came with a hint of we’re-mages-so-why-bother-with-non-mages-anyway. And as much as she’d love to run back to Winding Circle and familiar company, she would not. She lifted her chin, trying to give herself a regal bearing. At least the dress would do most of that work for her.

A second footman arrived with orders to the first to open the double doors to the Hall of Roses. After delivering his message, he glanced at Elsa and did a double take before backing off, bowing deeply.

Beside her, Anna squeezed her hand before stepping back a few paces. “You’ve got this,” she whispered.

Elsa certainly hoped so. If nothing else, she could at least look the part. Anna had encouraged her during the carriage ride over to add a few decorative snowflakes to her already-magicked hair. If Elsa couldn’t steel her expression into something less nervous, maybe those would distract anyone looking at her.

The footmen opened the gilded doors to the Hall of Roses and bowed low to Elsa. That was her cue. She took a steadying breath and smiled as she strode into the room.

“ _Clehame_ Elsa fa Arendelle,” announced a herald, her voice steady. Elsa glanced over in time to see the herald’s eyes widen at the sight of her dress and she choked on Anna’s introduction. Her second attempt was barely audible as the rest of  the court turned and erupted into discussion as they took in Elsa’s glittering ice gown.

And if she asked the ice to sparkle just a bit brighter in that moment, who could blame her?

At the head of the room, draped in silk, the empress herself sat up and took notice, expression lined with only moderately-concealed surprise. A glance back toward her sister showed Anna wearing a smug grin and Elsa held her head a little higher as she walked over to present herself. It was a notable occurrence, to give Berenene pause; she didn’t need Anna to tell her that, at least. Surrounded by mages whose power Elsa could sense from across the hall and the beautiful nobles of her court, the entire room was set up so that the Empress was the absolute focus of the room.

Arriving at Berenene’s dias, however, Elsa felt that focus on her and found she liked it a bit. Dressed as this mysterious, literally-magical, figure, nobody here could mistake her for a pawn, an heiress to be merely wed and put away. She couldn’t have projected more strongly that she was a mage if the herald had introduced her as a _Viymese_ instead of a _Clehame_. She was able to give Berenene a confident, graceful smile because of it before she sank into a full curtsy (her dress shone with the motion and Elsa heard gasps from the nobles behind her). A beat later, Anna stopped beside her and curtsied likewise.

“Sisters of Arendelle, please rise. Let us set aside such formalities,” the empress said with a musical voice. Elsa distantly remembered meeting her a few times when she was a child. The memory paled in comparison to her in-person charisma; straightening from her curtsy, Elsa immediately wanted to the older woman to like her from just a few words. “Elsa, you look simply radiant! I have never seen a dress of such make. I must know how this marvel came into being,” the empress continued, expression reaching a more metered level of surprise and admiration than the one she’d had earlier. “And Anna, it is more than wonderful to see you again after your sojourn from court life.

The empress extended a hand to Elsa, who kissed it with a genuine smile as she tried to remember Anna’s lessons. It was permitted to show the empress up, but only for very brief periods of time. Downplaying the dress, within reason, was the best option. Probably. “Thank you for your compliments, Imperial Majesty,” she said. “And I made the dress myself, through the efforts of my magic. On our journey here, my dress tore and I couldn’t imagine gracing your presence with anything flawed.”

To her right, Elsa sensed Anna relax as she took the empress’ hand in her own turn. “It is good to be back,” Anna said. “Truly, my memories of court life pale in comparison to the spectacle that you put on here.” She glanced around with genuine appreciation and Elsa couldn’t help but agree. The Hall of Roses was a beautiful work of architecture and furnishing; even the floors shone bright with polish, reflecting gilded archways and rich tapestries. Even if the people occupying the room weren’t of great importance, Elsa would have found plenty to occupy her in this space. As it was, the beautiful women of the court gave her more than enough to observe with interest. To the side, a lovely russet-haired woman about Elsa’s age was regarding her right back with curiosity. Their eyes met and Elsa hurriedly shifted her attention back to Berenene and those around her.

A tall man who looked to be in his thirties stepped forward from the empress’ side. Though the medallion on his chest labeled him a mage, Elsa could have seen that from the aura of power he possessed. “But just how did you create such a wonder?” he asked, addressing Elsa. “I cannot imagine such a work taking any less than a week, but if what you say is true, you must have created it in a few mere hours.”

Elsa opened her mouth to respond that it had taken, between preparation and execution, about ten minutes, when the empress laughed, placing a hand on the younger man’s arm. “ _Viynain_ Quenaill,” she said, “is the chief of my court mages. I have little doubt that the two of you will have plenty of magic and academic matters in common to discuss, but another time.” She gave Quenaill’s arm a quick squeeze and Elsa recalled that Anna’s gossip said Quen was back in Berenene’s good graces as her lover, again. “For now,” the empress continued, “I would like first to introduce you to my eldest daughter and heiress, Princess Maedryan dor Ocmore.”

With a flourish, she gestured to the side and a the beautiful young woman Elsa had noticed earlier (who had been noticing Elsa) with the empress’ russet hair and brown eyes stepped forward. “It is good to meet you, _Clehame_ ,” she said. “I feel that we will have much in common, as I, too, am new come to court.”

“I’m pleased to meet you as well, Princess,” Elsa said, curtsying in tandem with Anna as she tried to remember what her sister had said about the heiress apparent.

“Maedryan has been away for some time,” the empress said, “so I hope you two might become friends as you work on adjusting to court life together. Namorn and her court have been too long without such wondrous jewels as you girls.”

Disliking being compared to jewels, Elsa still accepted the friendship, as foisted-upon-her as it was. Elsa quickly found herself caught up in a stream of introductions as various members of the court came over or were called over to meet her. Memorizing names and trying to match faces to any information she already had about them took up all of her energy and attention for the next half hour or so. Elsa found it exhausting, but Anna seemed to be in her element, responding on-key to any references and giving Elsa cues she could work with. She somehow managed to do this without, to Elsa, seeming at all overbearing or even as though she was speaking more than Elsa was. Maedryan slipped off to speak to someone else at some point and Elsa was surprised to find she wished the princess hadn’t left.

Notable among those Berenene brought to her attention was the _Bidisa_ Rizuka fa Dalach, who, Elsa most certainly noticed, introduced another woman as her partner. Elsa was so surprised that she didn’t even catch the aforementioned partner’s name. Anna greeted both women with a hug, repeating their names (thank Qunoc), and Elsa realized this must be the first friend at court that Anna had mentioned. Elsa immediately took a liking to the _Bidisa_ , both for her demonstrated kindness to Anna as well as the persuasion that she and her partner apparently had in common with Elsa.

Rizuka, who insisted on being called Rizu, took a liking to her right back. As Berenene’s Mistress of the Robe, she had an immediate and intense interest in Elsa’s dress, explaining that she was in charge of designing the palace liveries and dressing the empress.

Unlike Quenaill, who had been interested from a magical, academic perspective, Rizu’s interest in the dress was entirely fashionable and practical. She started asking questions about the different materials and Elsa happily started explained about the different ice patterns, glad to be back in familiar territory. Rizu was practically reverential when Elsa answered that yes, she could touch the sleeve. Elsa felt her magic preening under the attention and praise, glad that it was being appreciated by others for a change.

More than appreciation, Elsa loved that it wasn’t fear. Aside from some stirrings from the mages at the head of the room, which she knew to be more academic jealousy than anything else, nobody thus far had reacted to the dress by looking at her as if she was frightening. They recognized her as a mage, certainly, but not a scary one. No eternal-winter goddess nonsense to deal with.

When the empress declared it was too nice of a day to spend inside, Elsa and Anna got easily caught up in a group that settled itself on a slope in the gardens. Rizu started asking more questions about Elsa’s magic right as Princess Maedryan came over and expressed similar interest. Elsa’s smile was entirely natural as her magic practically purred like a cat. She would never admit to it, but she did have a certain vanity in common with her powers. While the people around her played the game that came from their positions at court, they were also genuinely curious and that... Elsa could work with that. Magic was a game she could play. She started explaining who winter was to her, making a few snowflakes fall as a demonstration.

Between the gardens and the breezy spring day, Elsa felt that she could have been in a painting as she created a few never-melting ice snowflakes for her new friends. Anna had warned and warned her not to be complacent, but despite that, despite her own anxiety over the situation, part of her couldn’t help but think that she’d never been somewhere so beautiful or wonderful. Surely, the imperial palace at Dancruan was a crown jewel of the world. Elsa had barely seen it, and still she couldn’t doubt it.

If not for a few young men in the group who insisted on flirting with her, doubtless on Berenene’s orders, it would have been an almost perfect afternoon. No politics had come up, as of yet, and Elsa would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the attention and admiration of the beautiful women  around her who asked her questions about her magic with wide eyes and radiant smiles. The princess, who insisted on being called Mae, seemed especially interested, revealing that she had some small magical talents and a good understanding of magical theory.

Elsa was so caught up with her company and conversation that she didn’t notice for several minutes that Anna had disappeared from the group shortly after they’d arrived outside.

*

When Kolas fer Sarajane steered Anna away from her sister, Anna knew it for the ploy it was, but let him move her anyway. To stick too close to her sister would betray weakness and a lack of confidence. She had to let Elsa be alone, so she put up with Kolas’ usual obnoxious inquiries about her marital ambitions until Jakuben fer Pennun came along, conveniently rescuing her from that conversation for a more serious one.

Anna enjoyed the imperial gardens as she walked with the older man, making idle talk that thinly veiled his desire to check in with Anna about her newly-returned sister. Jak, as one of her and Ambros’ allies in the Nobles’ Assembly, had expressed the most concern about broaching the bill when Arendelle’s votes were not fully confirmed. Once they’d chatted enough to be out of the way of any eavesdroppers, he sobered his tone and asked, always forthright, “Is she on board?”

There was no need to clarify what Jak was asking about. Watching Elsa from a bridge across the gardens, Anna hummed. Her sister seemed fully engaged with her new acquaintances, attention rapt. “Elsa is in full agreement, though her perspective in doing so is not quite in-line with my own.”

“Few have your perspective Anna,” he said. She sighed. “No worries on the vote itself though?” Jak stroked his beard when Anna shook her head. “It’s been nearly a decade since Sandry visited,” he said, contemplative. “Her visit, her kidnapping attempt by someone I considered a friend...” he trailed off, eyes dark. “It’s simply hard to believe that it’s over. With your sister, we’ll have enough clout in the assembly to finally pass the bill.”

“Finally,” Anna breathed, clenching her fist. Across the garden, Anna watched her sister create some snowflakes to the delight of her companions. Despite the solemn mood of her discussion with Jak, she couldn’t help but smile. Elsa seemed happy and that made her happy.

Except her sister seemed maybe a little too happy, even for the court. Anna frowned. Her sister seemed to be having no problems steadily ignoring the men Berenene had sent to court her. Despite Elsa’s professed lack of interest, Anna had been worried some handsome, scholarly nobleman might come in and sweep her sister off her feet. Anna herself knew how difficult it could be, to keep your head when a charming man promised the world in his smile. She clenched her hand on the bridge railing for a moment before relaxing. If she hadn’t been keeping a neutral expression, she would have frowned in puzzlement. Elsa barely seemed to notice the men were there at all, actually.

Jak started up an innocuous conversation about something else entirely and Anna answered automatically, trying to figure out what was going on with Elsa. There was something just a little bit... off, about Elsa and how she leaned toward the women around her, about the way she was smiling at them, oblivious to the poor besotted noblemen who kept trying to catch her attention.

Rizu turned and kissed her partner on the cheek. From across the garden, Anna saw Elsa smile wide before she leaned toward Princess Maedryan and whisper something. The princess nodded to Elsa and Anna watched as her sister’s shoulders slumped in relief before she went back to some small magical demonstrations.

Understanding came to Anna like an autumn leaf might land on her shoulder, quiet but suddenly there. She plucked at the feeling with surprise, turning the revelation over in her mind for a moment as she put together the hints that existed in hindsight.

Jak looked at her and Anna realized she was a bit late to respond to soemthing he’d said when, beyond him, she saw the empress herself coming over. She nodded slightly and Jak turned to greet Berenene as well.

“Jak, could I steal your conversational partner?” the empress asked, as if it were a real question instead of a request he couldn’t refuse.

A bow. Jak smiled graciously. “But of course, Imperial Majesty,” he said, “It would be my honor.” He cast Anna a look of caution, disguised as a parting smile, before excusing himself. As for the group following the empress, she’d clearly cued them to stay back; they arrayed themselves on a nearby slope, not coming near the bridge.

“I have most dearly missed your company, dear Anna,” Berenene said, standing beside her, looking out across the gardens. Unlike Anna, she did not lean on the railing, but merely rested her hand against it.

Around them, the gardens bloomed with the clear sign of the empress’ hand. Like Namorn, she’d turned the palace gardens from merely great to something wildly successful, a marvel of the world. “I have missed you as well, Imperial Majesty,” Anna said, speaking truthfully. If nothing else, she admired the empress greatly. The woman had taken her father’s rough empire and turned it into a modern force of commerce, arms, and arts. “It is in your company that I learn so much.” Anna smiled at the other woman, old enough to be her mother, and reveled a bit in how Berenene’s eyes danced with the thrill of the game.

The empress knew as well as she did how the duality worked, how Anna learned the game from opposing the empress, and of course how the empress did actually teach Anna, despite that opposition.

“You have been a most prudent student of my simple tutelage,” Berenene said. “But I am interested now in how you have transitioned from student to teacher.” Her steady eyes on Elsa, across the gardens, meant Anna could shift the topic to a more frank conversation.

She declined. “I am nothing if not the product of those who came before me. If I have done well as a teacher, it is only because my teachers did better, Imperial Majesty.”

Berenene shot her a smile, wry at the corners, and Anna met her with the most polite expression possible. The empress shook her head. “You are hardly the flighty, clumsy girl who appeared at my court a mere four years ago. I am, still, amazed at your transformation.”

Anna let her hand tighten around the bridge, but kept it under her other arm’s sleeve. “I am still that girl, Imperial Majesty,” she said. “She has merely refined herself some small amount into a woman suitable for your court and presence.”

They stood beside one another, silent for a moment. Anna refused to reflect on the specific impetus for her changes.

“As for your sister? Has she changed as well, in these past nine years?” Berenene’s exceedingly casual tone betrayed the true importance of this topic.

“Who doesn’t change in a decade, Imperial Majesty?” Anna knew the answer was obnoxious and said it anyway.

Berenene shot her an annoyed look. “Then allow me to be frank,” she said. “It would behoove the both of you to marry Elsa off in a timely fashion.”

With effort, Anna resisted the urge to further deflect and ask Berenene what she meant by timely and what, precisely, was in fashion. Instead she smiled and let the expression be a bit smug, just as teasing as could be considered polite. “Elsa has no ties to Emelan aside from those of friendship and tutelage. She has no land or fortune there to which she’ll vanish with her Namornese wealth.”

“You’re over-simplifying the issue if you think this is merely a matter of where she spends her allowance,” Berenene said, tone neutral. “Though Elsa lacks Sandrilene’s blood ties to Emelan and therefore her options are more limited, there are far too many parallels between them to allow Elsa such free reign. For me to rest easy, and by extension for you to do so as well, I need a sign that her wealth and loyalty are secure here in Namorn.”

“I can reassure you on my word as a noble that Elsa is not leaving Namorn. She is glad to be home and gladder still of my company.” Anna let herself smile, both because the thought made her happy and because a genuine sign of familial affection would lend credence to her point. “In addition to family, there are magical reasons she wishes to stay here, due to her power’s affinity for the winter.” Watching Elsa interact with the women around her, particularly the adoring looks she kept giving Rizu and her partner, Anna pursed her lips and added, “I do not believe she will be amenable to marrying anytime soon, Imperial Majesty. To push that issue, in particular, will be futile.”

Berenene followed her gaze and frowned, observing Elsa for several long moments. “Is she really as... alternative as that?” Anna did not respond and Berenene continued, “By which I mean, is she exclusively inclined toward women? I had picked those noblemen carefully, hoping they might appeal, but your firm stance against her marrying, as well as her own conduct, is making me wonder if I did so in vain.”

Anna hummed noncommittally as she watched how Elsa and Maedryan kept turning toward one another when they laughed at jokes. “I can neither confirm nor deny any such inclination, as it is not my place to do so, but, regardless, I would advice your Imperial Majesty to not be too disappointed in your pet noblemen when they fail in their marital ambitions toward my sister.”

“I will consider it,” Berenene said, sighing dramatically. “Though it would be infinitely preferable to have her safely married off.”

“Your own person remains unmarried, Imperial Majesty,” Anna pointed out. “You have made your heir legitimate regardless of that fact and, overall, maintained more consolidated power because of it. Why insist on my sister’s marriage when abstaining from the practice has done naught but good for you?”

A light laugh. Berenene shook her head. “I am perfectly secure in my own loyalties to Namorn, Anna,” she said. “Even you are safe from any suspicions that might cause my undue interest in your marital ambitions. I have observed you here, in person, for the past four years. You’ve done good work in Arendelle and everything about you speaks toward a loyalty and love for Namorn and your people.” The empress’ voice softened as she spoke, a move Anna knew to be calculated and conscientious. Still, it was a kindness she appreciated, an acknowledgement of her hard work. The softness was calculated, but not false.

“Elsa has been away and no matter how well-observed she was, files in your office do not replace judging a woman for yourself?”

“Why ask when you know the answer?”

Anna wished, for a moment, that she was over with the group of young women (and the poor ignored men) around Elsa. There were different levels of the game, certainly, and at the moment that group was playing a more lighthearted version involving making friends. Watching the Princess Maedryan for a moment, however, Anna felt a smile tug at her lips. “If that is the case,” she said, “then why have I heard no plans of an upcoming marriage for your own daughter? The princess has been raised away from you for much of her life, including her most critical formative years. In addition, her claim to the throne, as your heiress, leaves her with even greater gain than Elsa as far as motivation to rebellion or betrayal.”

Berenene stiffened. Not much, but enough for Anna to read and revel in. “The Princess is a different case,” the Empress answered. “She will remain unmarried, as I am, and her heirs will be considered as legitimate as my own. I thank you for your concern, however.”

Observing the group from afar, Anna tried to imagine what she would observe if she were a part of it, the small motions and intricacies of expression and tone that she could only guess at from across the garden. Watching Maedryan and Elsa in particular, she made a bold guess, clearing her throat. “Before her return, there were more than a few rumors that you meant her to marry one of the princes of Yanjing,” Anna said. “Is the change in plan since her return perhaps a result of your daughter’s own exclusive inclinations?”

Berenene didn’t respond for a moment, watching the group across the gardens with Anna. Taking in the Empress’ silence for a moment, Anna decided to press further. “For while I cannot say for certain, being so far away, I must confess that the Princess Maedryan seems almost exclusively inclined toward my sister, out of that group.”

“Enough,” Berenene said, tone sharp. “Your point is made. I will see to it that your sister is not too badly hounded by suitors. You will see to it that you are discreet.”

Anna relished her conversational victory, though she honestly thought Berenene gave Anna’s discretion too high a value, considering how easily read the princess was. Still, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she allowed the conversation to shift to some more mundane matters as they walked together off the bridge and over to some water lilies.

Personally, gardening held no appeal to Anna. Listening intently while the empress talked about her prized plants, however, had its own importance. Being able to converse with relative coherence on the subject of flowers was valuable in its own right when in Berenene’s company. The empress smiled and nodded at her replies and clarified points along the way, eventually stopping on the far side of the pool.

“My personal ambition for them is to eventually grow a strain that, aided by some magic, might prove more resilient to the winter’s chill,” Berenene mused, crouching to lift a petal. “But we’ve spoken at length now about my own humble ambitions—” Here, Anna nearly snorted. Berenene and humility did not fit well together in her mind. “—and I have been so rude, especially after your return to court, as to not ask you about your own.” Berenene rose to her feet, regarding Anna intently.

“My own ambitions?” Anna knew that’s what she was talking about, and she knew the delay was hollow, easily read, but she needed more time to still the rushing of her pulse and calm Berenene-like part of herself, that part that had ambitions she would barely let herself feel.

Berenene paused over-long before answering, to the point that it was almost insulting. Anna didn’t need that much time to collect herself. “Yes,” she said, “your ambitions. Goals? Marital intentions?”

Anna managed a natural smile at that last one. “Marriage is not my intention in the foreseeable future, Imperial Majesty,” she said. “Until the legal farce of the marriage contract is amended, I do not recommend the unhealthy practice for anyone.”

“Most marry without it, for the very reasons of your objections,” the Empress pointed out. “But truly your marital possibilities are perhaps the least interesting thing about your political potential, Anna fa Arendelle.” She took graceful steps forward that seemed to mimic how she kept moving the conversation in a direction Anna didn’t like. Still, Anna walked beside her.

“I am content to assist my sister in Arendelle’s management,” Anna said steadily, the words sounding in her head like a mantra, like something she’d repeated to herself over and over, pushing and insisting it was true when she lay in bed at night.

And, somehow, Anna could see in Berenene’s face that she knew, that she absolutely knew the emptiness behind Anna’s words, their lack of strength and truth.

But the empress didn’t say anything about that. True to her style, the greatest power she held came from words unspoken, an ability Anna had yet to master. Instead, Berenene merely smiled and said, “I can hardly call your achievements of the past few years mere assisting,” she said.

And Anna swelled with pride, despite herself. “If my actions have had some small part in bettering my family’s estate and people, then I am happy,” she said.

“Allow me to make you an offer, Anna,” Berenene said. “Because as humble as you are, I see the truth of your potential. What if you were not merely ‘assisting’ on your sister’s lands, but your own?”

Anna blinked, mind racing too fast for her to hear a single thought. “I beg your pardon, Imperial Majesty?” she asked automatically.

Berenene glanced over her expression and smiled, then continued, “Instead watching you busy yourself under your beautiful but woefully unqualified sister, I would like to offer you an opportunity: your own lands and title. With them, commensurate number of votes in the Nobles’ Assembly. Your management of Arendelle in your sister’s absence, while unorthodox, has been most intriguing to watch. You’ve done an excellent job taking difficult circumstances and turning them to both your and Arendelle’s advantage. Your optimism is a quality which I normally see bring nobles to ruin, but your ability to see potential where others see problems has become legitimately profitable.” Berenene read something on Anna’s expression and laughed lightly. “Honestly now! Seeing what you did with those criminals, making them into honest men, but more importantly, making them into a taxable income stream for Arendelle? That’s something I’ve been considering long and hard at night, and I’m hardly the type to be considering prison reform.”

Gathering her senses enough to respond, Anna managed, “I would be most pleased to discuss the possibilities of prison reform with your Imperial Majesty,” she said, “if you would like to work with me on the matter sometime.”

“I would,” Berenene said, “But that’s a discussion for another day. For now, I merely want you to know that I have been watching you and that I am pleased with what I’ve seen. It would be a shame to see your aptitude wasted or shuttered away, should Elsa decide to claim her position in truth as well as name. Clever nobles are simultaneously an asset and a bane to me, but you’re not the type to start a rebellion.” Berenene raised an eyebrow, as if to double check that point, and Anna smiled as she shook her head.

“As such,” the empress continued, “that puts you in the former category, and I like to see Namorn’s assets in place to fulfill their greatest potential. You could go in very interesting directions, and I would like to give you the opportunity to unfetter yourself to do so.”

Mind whirling, Anna opened her mouth to say something, she wasn’t sure quite what, and Berenene tapped her on the nose in an oddly maternal gesture. “Don’t answer yet,” she said. “Just think on it. Your voice ought to be heard in the Noble’s Assembly, not diluted and filtered through whatever you’ve managed to coach Elsa to say on your behalf.”

As if on cue, Berenene cast a glance across the gardens toward Elsa and her group. Anna’s gaze followed on its own accord—she felt almost like a puppet on Berenene’s strings—and, watching Elsa, Anna couldn’t deny the thread of worry that wound around her chest, tightening on the concern that her sister was saying something Anna wouldn’t have advised, that her lessons hadn’t stuck enough. The spring sunlight wasn’t unduly warm, but Anna felt a blush in her cheeks as she said, “I’m not pressing my sister to any viewpoints or political statements.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” the empress replied, voice as light as Anna’s was heavy. “Now I’ve kept your attention for long enough, I’m certain. Please, enjoy the gardens and partake in younger company.” Her eyes darted to Elsa’s group for a moment. “I have others with whom I must speak, though I must confess I love our talks so much. Do promise you’ll think about my offer?”

Berenene’s smile was that of a predator and Anna momentarily wondered if the older woman had let her ‘win’ the point on Maedryan just to set her off guard. Her mouth felt dry as she replied, “I enjoy our discussions as well, and... I will think about your offer.”

“Not too long though, alright Anna?” Berenene winked before she turned and started walking away. “I expect a timely response.”

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat. “Yes, Empress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berenene is so fun to write can I just write fics with her talking all day every day? I would like that.
> 
> Thoughts on the empress' offer? What do you think are the strings attached? (because there's no way a deal like that doesn't come with a flipside) Thoughts on Elsa and the dress showing up at court?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time! Revelations and conversations galore~

“You seemed to be keeping good company,” Anna said.

Elsa nodded, finishing her bite before answering, “You think so? I enjoyed most of them well enough.”

“And the court in general?” Anna kept her questions mild, not wanting to spring anything on Elsa.

A shrug. “I don’t know if ‘enjoyed’ is the right word, but it was alright, I suppose.”

Anna hummed a moment. “The court seemed to enjoy you, in contrast.”

Elsa took a deep breath that might have doubled as a sigh and Anna was glad their uncle had elected not to dine with them that night. He’d been playing his own game earlier, mixing with the older crowd and making assertions about Elsa (and Anna) from the perspective of a ‘close family member.’ Granted, whatever assertions he made were likely related to the truth, at least in part, but Anna knew that what he did was for his own political benefit in his own realm of the game.

That was the way of things at court.

“Did they enjoy me, or did they enjoy my novelty.” Elsa’s eyes wandered over Anna’s shoulder. Her statement had not been a question. Resignation played at the downturned corners of Elsa’s mouth.

Anna was about to say something vague, something calculated and just specific enough to try and draw out more revealing answers from Elsa and that’s when Elsa’s gaze met her own for a moment, stopping her short. Setting her fork down, Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had hardly been able to get Elsa to answer her since leaving the court because her questions were all wrong.

She wanted to laugh at herself. She wanted to tear out her hair. “Elsa,” she said, and with one word her tone shifted in her own ears, “Elsa did you have a good day?”

That simple question unlocked Elsa’s genuine smile, honest and unfettered by the subtleties of the game that Anna had forgotten to stop playing.

“I did, actually,” Elsa said. “I was able to meet Ambros and Zhegorz. We came to the townhome and as difficult as that was.... I’m glad to be back. I’ve made it. Despite the setback with the dress, I think my solution actually did better than merely fix it.”

Anna grinned. “Way more than just a fix. You completely dazzled the court.”

“That part was nice too,” Elsa admitted, “But... I must confess that the court kind of dazzled me right back? It’s... it’s beautiful, Anna.” Their gazes met and Anna blinked at the frank admiration on her sister’s face. “The Hall of Roses was so incredible and goodness our townhome is beautiful too and even most of the people at court are beautiful?” Elsa sighed. Anna wondered if she meant anyone in particular when she said that. “I was able to start applying some of your lessons, which was an oddly nice feeling, although I’m not sure how well I did. This afternoon, the lessons that stayed with me best were the ones you gave me on how to politely and consistently reject a nobleman intent on flirting with me.”

“Those lessons are, unfortunately, absent from more books than they ought to be,” Anna said. “I mostly had to learn from other, older women at court. Before that, it can be very awkward.”

“Then thank you all the more for that lesson in particular,” Elsa said. “Overall... I did have a good day. A very busy day.” She laughed. “I think I’ll sleep quite well tonight, although I can see why you’re glad the Empress tends toward late gatherings. I’m a morning person and I feel as though I could sleep until noon.”

Anna chuckled. “I feel that way every day,” she confessed. “But... you potentially made some friends?” She tilted her head. Earlier, she’d been trying to prompt Elsa to answer questions about her company, but her sisterl hadn’t gone in-depth very much, hadn’t responded with the thin, veiled answers (empty fluff with a thin veneer of truth to be gleaned) that Anna had expected.

To the direct question of ‘did you make friends?’ Elsa was more than willing to just tell her. “I think I did,” she said. “I enjoyed Rizu’s company quite a bit. She had so many good questions to ask about my dress and she seemed genuinely interested in the cloth and my magic, not just the spectacle of it.”

“I can promise you she’s truly and deeply interested,” Anna said, able to smile genuinely.

“She and her partner? The _Saghada_? They’re so adorable.” Elsa sighed, but the sound was sweeter than before. “It’s so wonderful to see how happy they are together and how accepting people seem to be.”

Anna nodded her agreement as she was chewing and waited a moment to see if her sister might extrapolate on why, exactly, it was so wonderful to her to see a pair of women together in that fashion.

Elsa didn’t linger on the topic, however, so Anna let it drop as they moved on to the subject of Maedryan. Personally, that just made Elsa’s inclinations even more clear, as she seemed to be quite taken with the princess, but Anna didn’t point that out either. If Elsa wanted to talk about it, she would bring it up in due time. She did make certain to voice her support for Rizu and her partner, which brought a wide smile to Elsa’s face. Elsa then attempted to conceal it, but not very well. Anna pretended to be quite engaged with the food on her plate as Elsa composed her expression and moved the topic along.

“Ultimately though,” Elsa said, “I think I would rather get to know people more one-on-one than at court. Do you think I could visit other nobles’ estates and we could, I don’t know, become friends that way?”

“Well,” Anna said, “It’s certainly not unheard of, but it’s much more common to get to know them for a season at court first.” She paused, tapping her chin. “I could, however, see about maybe helping you out on that front. If you want to talk to someone alone, I can try and distract your other companions a bit.”

“Would you?” Elsa smiled again, almost as brightly as before.

Anna couldn’t help but smile back. “Absolutely. I’ll see what I can do the next time an opportunity presents itself.” She took a bite as Elsa expressed profuse thanks. Finishing it, however, Anna reluctantly shifted the topic again. “So,” she said, “you mentioned getting to put some of my lessons into play as you pushed off suitors. Were there any other political aspects to today’s socializations?”

Elsa wrinkled her nose. “Not really? The conversation kept cycling around to my dress, especially whenever people rotated and someone new came over to make my acquaintance. Today seemed fairly non-political, although there were a few people who asked some innocuous questions about Arendelle and how she was doing since I’d been away so long.”

“What did you tell them?” Anna kept her expression neutral and simply curious.

“I said, truthfully, that Arendelle was doing quite under your management in my absence. A few people tried to ask more specific questions about how well and what, exactly had you managed.” Elsa shrugged. “I did my best to sound adept as I avoided answering the questions and I think it mostly came out to ‘ask Anna if you want more details.’” A pause. “However, while you were with us, none of them asked you anything.”

Anna let out the breath she’d been holding. Nothing really bad, at least. “That’s because their true questions weren’t about Arendelle at all, but how connected and in-touch you were with your estate,” she explained. “And while your answer wasn’t the greatest, it was pretty good.” She smiled encouragingly when Elsa’s face fell. “Honestly,” she said, “That was a decent way to handle it. All they’ve learned, or confirmed, is that you and I weren’t deep in contact while you were away, that you weren’t managing things by letter or something like that.”

Elsa poked at her food with her fork. “But that’s bad,” she said flatly.

“No?” Anna huffed. “It’s not about good or bad. They’re trying to size up what kind of noble you are. Letting that information out isn’t automatically a bad thing. We just need to be aware of the court’s general perception of you so that we can respond, compensate if need to, and be prepared to handle any further queries.”

For about a minute, Elsa didn’t respond. She picked at her food until a servant came out to bring their last course. They ate the first few bites in silence until she left.

“I saw you with Berenene,” Elsa said. “How did that go?”

The topic change came without any of subtlety, but Anna decided to go with it anyway. “We were... catching up, as it were,” she said. “The Empress has taken some interest in me ever since I distinguished myself so terribly by tripping into the pond.” She chuckled. “In many ways, Berenene taught me the game as much as, if not more than, Uncle did.”

Elsa tilted her head. “So what do the two of you even talk about?”

Anna shrugged. “Oh, the current events. You were a topic. Maedryan came up. She asked about Arendelle’s current status.”

“And you just told her?”

“Of course not.” Anna’s smile pulled to one side. “We talked about things and she learned things from what I said and I learned things from what she said and we both probably read more from what the other person didn’t say. There was some mild manipulation and the usual harsh delicacy of the game.” Anna didn’t quite feel like talking about Berenene’s offer with her sister yet. If nothing else, she still needed time to process it alone.

Elsa’s lip curled up and she squinted at Anna. “Well that conversation sounds absolutely horrendous,” she said. “You like that?”

“I’m not sure if ‘like’ is the right word,” Anna admitted, “because I think I lost, in the end. But... I do enjoy, or maybe appreciate, the talks we have. It’s like playing a grandmaster in chess. I know I’m likely to lose, but I learn every time I try and I can take some satisfaction in pulling off maneuvers that take her by surprise sometimes.”

Regarding her skeptically, Elsa eventually said, “Well to each their own.” A beat later, she brightened. “And on that note, I was wondering if I might get those account books from you. It’s too late to work on them at night, after court. Despite feeling this tired I’ll probably still get up relatively early, however. Could you help me get set up tonight, before bed, so that I can start looking through them tomorrow?”

Anna blinked. “Oh,” she said, “I hadn’t realized you were quite that serious about it. If you want them, I’d be more than happy to fetch them for you.”

Elsa’s eyes lit up. “That would be wonderful. I’m more adept with numbers and books than I am with people, by far. I... I would be happy to be able to help our people in a way that doesn’t have such stringent social requirements as court.”

“Numbers cannot be charmed or distracted,” Anna said, standing up “thus placing me at an unfortunate disadvantage. However, I have no doubt you will do good work.” They smiled at one another. “Let’s go get those books for you. I’ll explain their setup as best I can before retiring to sleep.”

*

“How do you manage to look so graceful even when you aren’t draped in a magical ice-dress?” Maedryan swept her gaze across Elsa’s outfit with undisguised envy.

Elsa blushed and swept a hand back through her hair. Her fingers brushed the more prominent snowflakes there, which Anna had said she should keep using instead of the smaller pieces that normally held her hair. “Sandry made this one, actually,” she said. “So it’s a bit magical on its own.”

The princess raised an eyebrow. For a moment, riding her horse beside Elsa with regal bearing and expression, she was the spitting image of the Empress. “The Duchess of Emelan sewed you a dress?” she asked, incredulous.

Elsa laughed because, well, it was a bit funny to have a dress made by a country’s sovereign. “I never thought of it that way,” she confessed. “I first met Sandry—the Duchess Sandrilene fa Toren—before her uncle pass on his title. She came to visit Winding Circle and I met here as a simple mage coming to visit her old teachers, who were my new teachers.” Titles aside, the kind woman who spoke gentle Namornese to a frightened child, far from home, was the Sandry that Elsa knew and loved best. “It’s quite a story, I suppose, but it’s her hobby and her magic to do so. I suspect that if she were kept from her sewing, Emelan would have a rather terse duchess.”

She would never have spoken so frankly, except that Anna was riding up ahead, having captured Elsa’s usual pack of suitors in conversation and keeping them from joining Elsa’s conversation with the princess. The privacy was wonderful and, as they rode at the far back of the hunting party, Elsa mentally reminded herself to give her sister the biggest thank you hug once they got home.

“It’s lovely that you two have such a good relationship,” the princess said with a genuine smile. “May I see if I can discern the magics left on the dress?” Maedryan paused until Elsa nodded, then started tracing a few symbols in the air. Elsa didn’t work much with academic magic, but she recognized the signs for ‘seeing’ and ‘revealing.’

Maedryan’s eyes went vacant a moment, likely as she looked over the lovely patternwork of Sandry’s spells. Sometimes, when Elsa was bored, she liked to magic herself a clear pane of ice through which she could see the craftsmanship of various magical items she owned. This dress, in particular, had been made in such a fashion that the spellwork, when made visible to the viewer, complimented the cut of the dress itself and became a secondary layer of decoration.

Elsa preened a little as the princess waved a hand, releasing her spell, and practically bounced in her saddle. The horse made a noise in protest and she stopped. “That... that was an incredible marvel,” she said. “And I should, myself, quite like a dress that refuses to wrinkle and rejects dirt like that.” Waving a hand, she added, “And I’m further envious now that I know you’re not nearly as hot as I am.”

The day, declared perfect for a spring hunt, had started off several marks cooler than the mid-afternoon temperature turned out to be. Maedryan, for her part, had unfortunately chosen to wear a dress better suited for an earlier shade of spring. Elsa, after her study of the crystal weather orb with Tris, had gained some insight into predicting the day’s weather patterns based on the moisture of the air. She’d advised Anna to don a lighter dress, unlike a significant portion of the court.

“I will convey your admiration to the duchess in my next letter,” Elsa said. “But, while the fabric has magics to keep it from being stuffy, my comfort has more to do with my magic than Sandry’s. I can cheat with temperature a bit.” Shifting in her saddle, Elsa took a deep breath before pulling some moisture from the air and stealing small piece of ice from her hair. She held them in her hand a moment, allowing the geometries inherent to every snowflake filter through her mind, a rush of numbers that she could circle around now with ease. After a pause, she opened her eyes again and blew lightly over the ice particles in her hand, shaping them into a particular sort of snowflake. “Here you go,” she said, holding the creation out to Maedryan. “If you clip it in your hair, you’ll find your neck and face will feel cooler.”

The other girl’s eyes widened as she reached out and gently took the snowflake from Elsa’s hands, conscious of their horse’s movements. “This is incredible,” she breathed. “I cannot imagine the skill you place into each one.”

Elsa flushed with pleasure at the compliments even as she started downplaying the effort behind the creation. “They were rather difficult at first,” she said, “But I’ve had so much practice with them now that it’s almost second nature.” Each snowflake she made was different, but those differences held patterns, the pathways that ice and snow drew into naturally. The paths felt more familiar to her magic than the lines on her palms.

“Then I am more impressed,” Maedryan said, “not less.” She clipped the snowflake into her hair and Elsa briefly thanked her magic for giving this snowflake a pleasing design with fine contours that almost mimicked the current Namornese embroidery styles. “Thank you,” Maedryan said once she’d set the piece in her hair. “I will consider it always a token of your friendship.”

Glad that she’d imbued the creation with enough magical inertia for a good several years or so, Elsa silently reached out and gave it enough for several decades before she responded. “Then I will consider you always my friend.”

The other girl beamed at her with a hint of a blush. The hunting party ahead of them seemed to fade away as Elsa smiled back.

Then the moment passed as a raucous laugh sounded from farther on. The party worked itself from a walk into a trot (and those at the front, actually hunting, into a gallop) and Elsa rode beside Maedryan in a comfortable silence.

Immediately ahead of them, Elsa could see her sister was still, somehow, handily entertaining no fewer than four men (three of whom were Elsa’s would-be suitors and one of whom was, oddly, the Empress’ pet mage, Quen) in a conversation that, for some reason or another, they’d been unable to politely leave. Every time one of them tried, Elsa could hear her sister come up with some conversational reason that they couldn’t. They clearly wanted to talk to Elsa, who quietly swore to herself that she would find some way to make this up to Anna at a later date.

“How well at-home do you feel at court?” Maedryan asked at length. Although the question itself spoke toward insecurities, Elsa could read nothing but neutral composure on the other woman’s face as the hunting party slowed back to a walk again. Or, at least the group following the actual hunting party slowed down.

“I feel like a newcomer wearing someone else’s borrowed title,” she confessed. Anna would have disapproved of such honesty, but... the princess felt less like a courtier and more like a friend with each passing day. “I grew up a child whose parents were not often at court and grew up further still as a mage and not a _Clehame_.”

Maedryan gave a short sigh, a noise of understanding. “I was raised to be kept safe and women who give themselves over naturally to the splendor and ostentatious lifestyles of court do not remain discreet for long.”

Elsa tilted her head. “Do you regret being raised so far from court?”

A shake of the head. “I do not,” Maedryan said. “Because although I feel disconnected from it sometimes, I feel that... since I will be Empress in the future, it is maybe better that I see the court as something separate from myself. I can immerse myself in it and understand it, but I don’t need to worry about necessarily becoming a part of it.”

“When you are empress,” Elsa pointed out, “You could very well change the structure of the court to be just the thing you wish it.” A pause as Elsa imagined a court run by Maedryan instead of Berenene. She laughed lightly. “Everyone will spend time outside, in the real outside, and everyone will be made to engage in some form of art. We will have solitary reading time at noon every day and I will have become your most loyal and frequent attender to court because of it. You’ll never be rid of me.”

“I would not complain, but... my changes must remain within reason or I risk revolt,” Maedryan said. “Given what I know of your sister’s political standpoints, you’re probably well-aware that there is no shortage of nobles in Namorn who cling to old ways for nothing but the sake of doing so.”

“She may have mentioned a few people of the sort,” Elsa mentioned dryly. Her sister had, in fact, gone on no fewer than several rants since she’d arrived. It was only now, as she gained more context and could match names to faces, that Elsa could finally start fitting some of those old pieces together.

As easily as they’d fallen briefly into a frank and emotionally honest conversation.... they then fell out of it. They reverted back to the subject of magic until Anna could finally no longer stem the increasing pack of suitors. At some point, apparently, the hunt became less interesting than the two most wealthy, eligible pair of noblewomen and the discovery that they lacked male escorts for the hunt.

Having lost her following, Anna fell back and joined them to make their group into three eligible noblewomen and if Elsa managed to share exasperated, sly smiled with her sister and her new friend, none of the men seemed to notice or take offense.

*

“You’re certain?” Anna brought the full depth and intensity of her gaze to bear on Elsa, as though examining minutia of her expression for any signs of doubt or ulterior motive.

Elsa nodded, but looked away. “Numbers don’t lie,” she said. She disliked the look Anna gave her, but only because she didn’t like the implication that Anna had anything more to read in her than what she had presented. “I’ve gone through several times, actually.”

“Did you find out this morning?” Anna tilted her head at the paper Elsa gave her, blinking a few times as she read down the page. Although Elsa had been up for hours, her sister had only recently gotten ready to greet the day.

“Yesterday, actually, but it was right before court and I was concerned about potentially giving you my findings without double checking first.” Elsa ran a hand along her hair, glad that she could do so without poking herself on the snowflakes she’d been donning for court. They certainly looked nice enough, but two weeks of wearing them to court daily had started to erode the novelty of the style.

Still, when she had nothing else about her to remind that she was a mage, they were a nice crutch.

Anna hummed as she reached the bottom of the paper. “These numbers all look right,” she said. “Although I’m hardly the best judge of that, as we’ve seen. You’re quite the accountant, apparently.” She smiled and Elsa smiled back. “Based on what we have here... I think it’s time to invite Uncle over for lunch. I’ll have Kristoff send a runner.” Anna stood up to get him.

Elsa blinked. “Oh, uh.”

Anna frowned, stopping. “Is there something wrong?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. I just... already sent one? After I finished double checking, I sent word for him to come over.”

“I, uh, a-alright then.” After a brief stammer, Anna seemed to regain her composure and sat back down. With her, however, came a wave of distance and something awkward in between them. “Have you already figured out your position in regards to handling the situation?”

“Well I don’t want his hand chopped off,” Elsa said, feeling a bit cross at Anna’s withdrawal. Hadn’t she done the proactive, _Clehame_ -like thing by summoning their uncle right away?

“Neither do I,” Anna said, “but how are you going to handle this as Elsa, his great-niece and as Elsa fa Arendelle, the _Clehame_? What’s your angle?”

Saying ‘I thought we could speak to him as family and sort it out together’ felt suddenly stupid and borderline naive. Elsa felt an embarrassed flush color her cheeks. “I... I hoped we could talk about that before he arrived.”

The corners of Anna’s eyes pinched. Elsa briefly wondered how much more frustration hid behind beyond what Anna had contained her expression to. Was Anna only making that face because she was letting herself look a little frustrated?

“Well... he’s on his way here now,” Anna said, voice leveling out again. It wasn’t a relaxed voice, but the one that Anna could make calm when she needed it. Elsa had yet to decide if she liked or disliked being able to discern between them. It made her second-guess herself a lot. “And we have yet to come to any standpoints other than not wanting his hand cut off.”

“That means we’re not bringing it to imperial court,” Elsa said.

“He’ll know that though,” Anna said. “I’d bet anything that he knows us well enough by now to reasonably guess that we don’t want to pursue such an extreme course of act—”

Several knocks at the study door, followed by Kristoff’s gruff voice saying, “The _Saghad_ fer Weselton has arrived. Shall I lead him up now?”

Elsa paused several moments before realizing that Anna was probably waiting for her to say something since, well, this was her townhome and, as _Clehame_ , she was kind of supposed to do things like manage her guests and the like.

She nodded before remembering that Kristoff was on the other side of the door. “Please do,” she said.

After Kristoff’s footsteps faded, Anna gave a mild sigh. “I would have made him wait,” she said.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because we don’t have a position yet. Because if he had to wait, he might build up some tension or anxiety over the conversation,” Anna said. For a moment, she sounded rather like Berenene, although the two were nothing like in general demeanor. “If he was waiting in the sitting room for a few minutes, he might work himself up a bit and unintentionally give you a more advantageous conversational position.”

Elsa rubbed her forehead. “Okay but why would I intentionally do something to try and induce anxiety or stress into someone else’s life?”

Anna’s sigh turned into something like a growl at the end. “Because sometimes you just can’t be nice if you’re going to do what needs to be done,” she snapped.

Before Elsa could answer, she heard a knock at the door, a sharp patterned rap very different from Kristoff’s rounded cadence. “May I come in?” their uncle asked from the other side of the door.

Blanching, Elsa opened and closed her mouth twice before she found the presence of mind to answer, “Yes, come in.”

Something in Anna shifted and Elsa practically stared at her sister’s change. Anna hadn’t exactly been smiling and laughing a moment before, but there had still been a softness there, a kindness that Elsa didn’t even notice until it disappeared with the opening of the door. Anna’s shoulders straightened and her eyes flattened. The tension between her eyebrows eased, but did not vanish.

As their uncle walked in the room, his gaze darted between her and Anna. Elsa watched Anna turn to him in kind and, briefly, felt like an intruder in her own office. The two of them immediately engaged in a rapid, silent exchange, sizing each other up? Communicating what kind of game to be played?

Elsa much preferred her sister who smiled and asked if Elsa remembered making snowmen to this one, who silently calculated maneuvers and motives.

“Please Uncle,” she said, “have a seat.”

He’d already been about to sit anyway, but nodded and said some appropriate thank you as he did so.

“We wanted to discuss a highly concerning matter with you,” Elsa continued, “and thought it best to bring the issue up in private, as family.”

Their uncle settled into the chair and nodded. “But of course,” he said. “I hope I can alleviate whatever concerns you have. What could be the matter?”

“Um.” Elsa tried to resist looking at Anna because she knew that meant passing off the leading role. If she glanced over, that was as plain a move as walking over and stage whispering, ‘hey can you take this one now?’ and Elsa was determined to figure this one out on her own. “I suppose it’s an issue in the, um, account books.”

Uncle’s moustache wrinkled. “The account books?”

She seized upon the idea and grabbed one of them from the stack beside her desk. “Yes just give me a moment,” Elsa said. “While I find the page.”

Several moments passed as Elsa searched for the page with the first error. Ahead and to her left, however, Anna cleared her throat.

Elsa looked up, meeting Anna’s eyes. In the corner of her vision, she saw their Uncle look over as well, shifting his focus to Anna.

Conversational baton secured, Anna smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. “You know as well as we do what accounting book errors Elsa is talking about,” she said.

Their uncle gaped in offense and, feeling awkward, Elsa redoubled her efforts to find the page, wishing she’d marked it with something. “Well I beg your pardon!” their uncle raised a hand to his chest. “Do you accuse me of thievery.”

Elsa was about to say, ‘Well yes,’ when Anna cut in first. “No, no,” she said. “It’s simply that there is an error and we would like to address this issue in private.”

“Well it certainly sounds as though you’re accusing me of some crime.” He crossed his arms.

Elsa imagined what the gesture would look like if he lost his hand and shuddered.

But... doing something with his arms would purposefully draw attention to that fact. Elsa squinted at him some more, ignoring Anna’s answer. He was practically goading them to accuse him of stealing, except that didn’t make sense because if they made a formal accusation, outside of this room, he could lose his hand.

Elsa briefly considered whether or not that was his plan before rejecting the idea. Even the most ridiculous aspects of the game couldn’t let her accept that possibility. Instead, she tried to think like Anna had taught, trying to imagine what his goal could be, what he wanted to happen based on what he was doing.

Responding to Anna, their uncle made several hand gestures before asking, point blank, if she wanted his hand cut off. And, of course, Elsa’s immediate reaction was to wince and want to say, ‘no of course not!’ because that was ridiculous!

And... her reaction was what he wanted. By pushing that aspect, he was trying to get them to withdraw the point based on his guess that they didn’t want him to face that punishment.

Disgust and frustration for the game curled Elsa’s lip. Who the hell wagered with their limbs? What pride or money could be worth goading someone, even in jest, to accuse thievery and risk something like that? Furthermore what money could be worth stealing when the punishment was something like that?

“Enough,” she cut in, slamming her hand down on the account book.

Silence fell. Elsa sighed as aggressively as she knew how, eyes trained down at her hand on the book. “This posturing is ridiculous when we all know exactly what happened here. Let’s just cut to the real issue: You took the money, Uncle,” she said,  fixing the shorter man with a glare that caused his eyebrows to raise higher. “And we are unwilling to report the theft as it is, because we won’t have you face the punishment for unjust stewardship.” She turned and glanced at Anna, who had recovered enough from her initial surprise to nod minutely, encouraging her.

Elsa drummed her fingers on the account book for a moment. “You will repay what you stole,” she said. “We will file the amount down as a loan so that when the Empress reviews the report, there won’t be anything untoward.” Looking at the book Elsa found her gaze drawn to a number just in front of her thumb: a note on that year’s interest rate for loans from Namorn’s national bank. She looked back up and grinned at the two puzzled faces across her desk. “You will also pay the compounded interest due since then.”

Anna’s eyes lit up. Their uncle paled. “But... such a sum...”

“Of course,” Elsa continued, “You won’t need to pay interest for the first two years since your withdrawal. We are family, after all. That’s a reasonable gift. From the third year on, however, your interest would be... hm.” Elsa quietly started writing out some equations on a scratch paper she’d been using earlier. Anna and their Uncle sat in silence across the table while she did so. A minute later, she reached her conclusion and read the sum.

While he sputtered at the figure, Anna smoothly interjected, “We will register this loan with the bank and you are free to make the payment through them. If you refuse to do so, or should your forfeit, it will go on your records with them as a mark of bad credit.”

“What is the punishment for that sort of thing?” Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged. “Nothing terrible for a man of his station. Were he a commoner, it would make it impossible to take out a loan for a house or anything of the sort. For a noble, it’s an inconvenience coupled with an obnoxious amount of private joking and ridicule. For a noble to forfeit on loans in that sort of way makes a man laughable and make it difficult to cut good deals with people in the future.”

Elsa smiled. “I can live with that.” She wrote out the sum again on another sheet of paper and handed it across the desk. “Take this,” she said, “and write when you’ve determined your plan of payment. I do not expect all of it this year, but I expect a reasonable rate of payment, say, twenty percent per year, at minimum. Interest will accrue twice a year.”

He rose to his feet to take the paper, sweeping into a bow as he did so. “My dear niece,” he said, “I will write you post-haste with my plans to repair this neglected loan.”

Anna smiled. “I hope to put this matter behind us, Uncle. I’m glad we’ve come to a happy conclusion on the issue.” She paused a beat and her eyes met Elsa’s. Whatever she saw there triggered her to get to her feet and sweep their uncle up in a hug.

“I’m glad too, Anna,” he said, hugging her back. “I’m glad we can put it behind us now. I swear to you that payments will come swiftly and well-portioned. It’s just business after all.”

“But of course,” Anna said, stepping back. Their uncle turned toward Elsa and smiled as she stood up.

Elsa just nodded. “Write me when you have the chance,” she said coldly, walking around their desk. She held up a hand and refused his offered hug before he could step any closer. “Leave, now.”

He seemed mildly offended and even Anna looked at her as though she were being unacceptably rude, so Elsa left the study instead, sweeping the door shut behind her. This was her house, after all, and if she decided it was more rude to pretend niceties than play political headgames, that was her decision. As _Clehame_ if she had to.

Arendelle would make some profit from this, now, but that money could have gone toward helping their people in the moment. Elsa knew without a doubt that her sister would have put it to good use at the moment. As their guardian, it had been his duty to do the same.

And maybe that made her a bad noblewoman, but such a thing couldn’t be ‘just business’ to her. This was her absence he’d taken advantage of. Even if it was just money, just a loan now, the slight felt personal in a way that nothing else did.

She paused on the steps, about to storm up them. Feeling similar to Anna for a reason she couldn’t place, Elsa found herself troubled. Her sister didn’t have strong feelings on this matter, no personal investment that led her to lose herself with their uncle.

Anna had, however, lost her temper repeatedly on a certain other topic, reacting as though it wasn’t just an abstract wrong, but a personal offense.

Elsa leaned against the banister, troubled and concerned. For a moment, she considered rushing back to talk to Anna, but it wasn’t the right time. Even if she was right... it wasn’t her place to try and push or demand some explanation.

She straightened her back and retired to her room, lost in troubled thoughts.

*

“Okay, so this is a ridiculous question.”

Anna just chuckled and made another note on her paper. “No question is ridiculous, Elsa,” she said. “The situation is, frankly, ridiculous. If I blame anything, I’ll blame that.”

Elsa smiled. “That’s reassuring. Alright.” She leaned over in the armchair. “So... legally, is it easier to make kidnapping women actually illegal, like the same way it would be illegal to kidnap a man or a child, or is it easier to just get rid of marriage entirely so that there’s nothing to be gained from the kidnappings?” A beat later, Elsa smashed her notes up against her face. “This is ludicrous,” she grumbled. “Why is this even an issue? Why can’t we just hit people with a common sense stick, a nice big wooden bat upon which are carved the words: ‘kidnapping is wrong and women are not property.’”

Shaking her head, Anna replied, “Okay it’s complicated but first of all: battery is a crime and beating people with such an implement would fall under the legal code. Also, because if you start hitting people to demand change, you will probably make Berenene worry about your ambitions to become an eternal winter goddess.”

“Let her worry,” Elsa said flippantly.

For a moment, Anna saw in her sister’s eyes a certain possibility for it. If pushed right, Elsa could do incredible things with her powers, nothing short of goddess level. She could make a never-melting castle of ice, a marvel of the world. Her ice gowns had inspired nothing short of absolute awe to everyone they’d spoken to. Frankly, the idea had some entertaining merit that Anna briefly considered, then decidedly set aside. “Don’t tease her like that,” Anna said. She much preferred a sister who lacked such grandiose ambitions.

“Fine,” Elsa said. “But you were going to answer my question?”

“Oh, yes!” Anna paused a moment, collecting her answers. She set her quill aside. “Alright so... it’s more that there’s a cultural issue at stake. In some places in Eastern Namorn, which lacks the background in kidnapping, charges have been pressed and cases won when men kidnap women. It is, technically, illegal to kidnap anyone at any time. The issue is that we almost never get it prosecuted in Western Namorn because it’s a tradition left to us by the previous piece of shit country that used to be on this side of the empire.”

Anna huffed, trying to find her calm place. “The way men get away with it is that they know most people will say that it’s not wrong, or not too wrong at least. A woman sometimes... sometimes has friends or brothers search for her, but they might not succeed, or even care.” She took a deep breath. “However, the primary issue is that, after the fact, after a woman has been forced to sign the marriage contract, she cannot pursue a case against him for the kidnapping. She becomes his property, legally, and you cannot prosecute a man for tying his property up in a shack or a box for a week or more.” Here, here lip curled and she couldn’t help a shiver that ran up her spine.

“By the gods,” Elsa whispered. “Then why does anyone get married ever?”

Here, Anna found herself able to perk up somewhat. “Oh, people get married all the time, it’s just that almost everyone ignores the marriage contract entirely.”

“What? Then... how do people actually get married then?” Elsa wrinkled her nose. “I recall attending several weddings here as a child. I know they happen.”

“Exactly. If you get a party together, or at least a few friends, and say you’re married and love each other then... you’re married!” Anna wiggled her fingers. “Most people marry without the contract. It’s a property law thing and, for the most part, issues with inheritance and land division tend to be dealt with on a case-by-case basis by the local liege lord. Nobles have to go before court to address them.”

“Is that how Berenene...?”

“Exactly!” Anna grinned. “She’s not married and has no desire to give any man potential claim to her throne, so she just had her children and made the court legitimize them.”

Elsa paused a long time, looking past Anna out the window. “Does that mean...” she began before cutting herself off. Adjusting her question, apparently, she started over. “So who all is permitted to get married, under these rules?”

‘Alternatively inclined’ indeed. Anna picked her quill back up, glancing around the cozy parlor for a moment. “Well, legally, only men over eighteen and women over fifteen can sign a marriage contract.” Elsa blanched and Anna nodded. “Yes, I know it’s disgusting. Everyone but kidnappers hates the contract. Culturally, it’s generally accepted for people to marry once they’re seventeen. Marriage itself is, for most people, throwing a party and saying you’re married.” Anna shrugged. “Even the party part is negotiable. Some people elope, but that’s frowned upon. If you get married, the expectation is that you need to present yourselves, as a couple, to the community.”

“Is anyone permitted to marry anyone then, culturally?” Elsa seemed to be getting at a certain question, but remained unable to properly ask it.

Anna said, “There are some... alternatively inclined people, if you will, who have a preference for those of the same gender as themselves. Rizu, for instance.” Elsa’s face brightened at the mention of the other woman. “I know several people who have marriage ceremonies with those of the same gender. It isn’t a common action, but, aside from stigma from a minority of those who believe the legal ability to acquire a marriage contract means something, marriage between such persons is recognized and celebrated.”

Struggling with words, Elsa shifted in her seat. After a moment, she said, “Well... it seems as though the marriage contract is mostly just, um, terrible.”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.” Elsa glanced away. “I noticed in the proposed bill that the existing marriage contract would simply be abolished. Does that mean that, perhaps, a revised version might be on the table to discuss next season?”

Anna nodded. “It’s possible,” she said.

“I would like to open that possibility up to, to alternatively inclined people as well.”

“That would be lovely,” Anna said. She tried to smile encouragingly, but her sister just made a noncommittal noise and fell silent. Anna looked back down and continued notating the seating chart she’d started making for Elsa. The Nobles’ Assembly had prescribed places for people to sit based on rank and a few other factors. Anna wrote down a few notes for Jakuben fer Pennun (friend, ally in assembly, flirted with Sandry when she visited) before glancing back at Elsa.

“Hey, sis.” Anna tilted her head and smiled with Elsa met her gaze nervously. “You know I love you, right?”

Elsa nodded. “I, I do. I love you too.”

“I love you just as you are,” Anna said. “Blonde and magical and gone-for-a-decade and all that.”

Blinking rapidly for a moment, Elsa managed a wobbly smile. “Thank you, Anna,” she whispered. “I love you too.” A minute passed, but with a more peaceful silence than before. Elsa cleared her throat. “I... I simply want you to know something about me,” she said at length.

Anna smiled. “Anything to know about you is something I’d be happy to learn.”

Quickly, Elsa squeaked, “I prefer women. Just women.” A pause. “Um, romantically.”

Setting her quill and seating chart aside, Anna stood up. “Oh Elsa,” she said. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” She crossed over to Elsa’s chair and swept her up in a big hug. “I love you just as you are,” she repeated. “And I want nothing but for you to be happy. Whoever you’re happy with, I’m happy you’re with her.”

“Thank you so much, Anna,” Elsa mumbled into her shoulder.

“Anytime,” Anna said. “I’m right here. Damn anyone who says anything against anyone you love.” And if Anna suspected that her sister might fancy the princess of their empire, that was another conversation entirely. Anna refused to muddy the moment with politics.

“I realized after travelling to Emelan,” Elsa explained, pulling out of her embrace to sit back down. Anna did likewise. “I had a few relationships, I suppose. Went walking with a few women when I got older. I... I wasn’t sure how things were in Namorn though and I felt kind of nervous” She glanced down. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“No need for apologies,” Anna said firmly. “Whatever timing you needed is the right timing for you. You never have an obligation to tell me anything you’re not ready for yet.”

“Thank you,” Elsa said again, glancing shyly back at her papers. “And, um, same to you. I’m here for you if you need me.”

“You’re absolutely welcome,” Anna replied, returning to her seating chart to mull over the last part of Elsa’s statement.

They read and wrote together in silence for several minutes until Anna felt the seating chart grow less relevant to her thoughts. Sitting back, she felt an untold story pushing at her throat. She certainly didn’t need to tell Elsa. She had no obligation to do so. However... Elsa was there for her, and Anna found herself wanting to explain.

“I came to court at fourteen, to begin sorting out my marriage prospects. I quickly found myself caught up in this variant of the game and, shortly after, caught up in a feeling I thought was love.” Anna began without preamble, worried that if she might lose her nerve if she had to lead up to it. “Hans fer Westergard was the youngest son of a _Bidis_ and just a few years older than me. I turned fifteen just a few months after arriving at court. Against all political sense and against all recommendations from my friends, I wanted to marry him.”

Elsa set her papers aside. Anna couldn’t meet her sister’s intense, concerned gaze, so she gazed out the window instead. “It seemed like the perfect romantic timing to me. He seemed so in love with me. Despite people urging caution, Hans professed that he simply couldn’t wait.” Anna snorted. “I approached Uncle, since he was my guardian, and he absolutely forbade me to. He listed out the political and personal reasons for why it was a bad idea and... I actually listened.” Anna rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. “Yes, I know. How impossible, right? But I did. I told Hans what my uncle had said and told him that I was taking his advice.

“Part of me still believed, truly, that we were a good match. I told him to wait a few years until I was older and he said he would never give up on me.” Anna sighed. “The next time I saw him, he came calling at the manor to see me, ostensibly as a friend. I was actually out in the village at the time without many guards. He asked for a word, walked me behind a corner, and spirited me away.”

Elsa’s solemn face was absolutely attentive. She didn’t say anything as Anna paused to try and find her voice again. Gripping her skirts in her hands, she continued. “He brought me to some hunting lodge his family owned. It was out-of-the-way and they hadn’t brought guests there for years.” Anna snorted. “And then he started monologuing about how he knew what I ‘really wanted’ and about how he knew I hadn’t really changed my mind about marrying him. He claimed that he took my rejection as a sign that I really just wanted him to sweep me up so I wouldn’t have to defy my uncle.” Sighing, Anna added, “Nothing I told him at the lodge changed his mind. He kept going on about how, for his brothers to respect him, he needed to ‘seal the deal’ with me. Apparently he’d been bragging about marrying upward to them and part of his motivation was to prove it.” And if Anna had sobbed for hours, alone and tied up in the hunting lodge, she didn’t need to tell that part. He had never really loved her, just wanted a ticket out of his position and been too impatient to wait for it.

“That’s horrible,” Elsa whispered. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

Anna smiled slightly. “Yes, it was. However... I know my real friends now. I was able to escape after a few days. I punched Hans in the face, broke his nose actually, and basically ran outside right as Kristoff rode up, and on a reindeer no less.” She chuckled at the memory. “I probably wouldn’t have gotten far enough away if he hadn’t been there. We’d become friends while I was getting to know the local villagers and, when I was taken, he kept looking for me when others gave up. He lost his job because he left for two weeks, so I instated him as a man-at-arms on my return.

“Getting back home... that’s when I started really getting into actually managing Arendelle. I wrested power away from Uncle as best I could and started looking into helping other women. I lost some friends at court, men and women who thought I was overreacting. Other friends, like Rizu, only stayed closer.” Anna paused. “That would be around when Ambros introduced himself too, I suppose.”

“How did Uncle react?”

“He... he was concerned for me and full of fury on the part of our family. He had some concerns about the relationship between Westergard and Arendelle, but... I happen to know that he pulled some not-entirely-nice political strings to further compromise Hans’ prospects.” Anna shrugged. “We don’t talk about it much. It wasn’t an easy time.”

“I... I can only imagine...” Elsa reached out tentatively and Anna pulled back. Elsa withdrew her arm without a word and Anna flashed her a grateful smile for understanding that, sometimes, comforting touches aren’t the best fit.

“I forced Berenene’s hand because I refused to be at court with Hans. She liked him because she enjoys having pretty young men around as decoration.” Anna smiled grimly. “That was my first... adverse political encounter with her. I essentially refused to come if he was invited. I pointed out that, by rank, I was more relevant by far. I also, by that point, had started to make some waves, insulting some people due to my stance on the matter of kidnapping. I didn’t keep quiet and I refused to ‘be nice’ about the issue. I told her that she wanted me at court where she could see me and then made enough noise that she couldn’t disagree.”

“You mean he’s not there for me to put an icicle through his heart?” Aside from a slight grit in her voice, Elsa managed the question without making it sound at all unreasonable.

Anna shook her head. “He might be in the city, but I know for a fact that he’s never invited to court when I’m there. In addition, I’m rather good at making friends.” She flashed a smile. “There’s enough regular court attenders who prefer me, by far, to Hans. Whenever he shows up, apparently it’s an awkward enough division with people discreetly spitting on him or ignoring him that Berenene rarely invites him, even when I’m not around.”

“That’s a shame,” Elsa said. “Because I would love to take part in this. Have I mentioned that I’m probably capable of spitting icicles?”

Despite the subject, Anna laughed a bit. “You have not. Please recall, however, that battery is generally discouraged in the legal code.”

“We’re going to the Noble’s Assembly later this week,” Elsa said. “I can work on getting that changed.” A beat passed and Elsa’s face fell. “I... I just wish I could do something to, to fix this. To have stopped it from happening at all. There’s no way to make this right.”

“You’re doing the best you can by working to change the laws in the assembly,” Anna said.

Elsa paused and nodded. “Yes but... I’m also just so sorry. I have spoken out of ignorance and said so many wrong things since I’ve arrived. I... I am so sorry, Anna.” She looked up and met Anna’s gaze intently. “I can’t prevent Hans from having hurt you and I can’t take back stupid things I’ve said, but I want you to know that I am absolutely and truly committed to making it so that this can never happen again in Namorn. It’s so wrong and it’s not just wrong because it happened to you and you’re my sister. It’s just.... it’s just wrong, period.”

Anna felt a smile ghost against her lips. “That’s all I could ask for,” she said. “You’re going to do well.” Before the subject could drift back, she moved it along and away from sensitive matters. “And to ensure that success, I think it’s time to quiz you on the most relevant voices in the assembly and where they’re sitting,” she said, pulling her seating chart close again. “You’ll have my chart to reference, but you’re going to want some of these people at the forefront of your mind. Are you ready?”

Elsa winced, but nodded. “I’ll try my best,” she offered.

“I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter left! I'm hoping to have that finished up very quickly. It's crazy to think that this fic is almost over. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed. It's been a lovely journey. Thank you all so much. We're almost done!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Everything is coming to a close.

Anna made sure to keep an eye on Elsa, no matter who was speaking on the Assembly floor. Her sister would look up at her sometimes, searching for a smile, and Anna wanted to make sure she had one ready.

Beside her, Zhegorz and Kristoff would smile too, a trio of grins to break the monotony of the event. The first time her two companions joined her in smiling, Anna watched Elsa nearly break into a fit of giggles from her seat on the assembly floor below.

As much as Anna wished she could be down there with her, arguing and protesting and working to try and change things, she did enjoy the view the balcony seats offered. She’d chosen their seats so that she could see most of the relevant players. She took particular pleasure in watching Finlach fer Hurich, along with several other men she knew to have instigated a kidnapping, turn red in the face whenever anybody said something along the lines of kidnappers being the scum of the land. Better still, however, was watching Elsa speak up for herself and make good points. At some point in her weeks at court, she’d learned to put on a decent polite, neutral expression and even kept it up when people said obnoxious, stupid things.

Ambros was, by far, the most prominent speaker on the part of those pushing for legal reform, but Anna knew his speeches, knew his disposition. For her, more impressive and heartwarming by far was the sight of her sister, standing up and speaking loudly on behalf of Arendelle.

And if she winced sometimes when Elsa misspoke or said something that Anna knew she could have said better... she winced and accepted that. No mistake her sister made would result in some terrible consequence because, truly, the decision was made the moment Elsa stepped into the hall. Her return had brought with it the votes necessary for reform. All that Anna needed to do was wait and watch calmly from the balcony, deciphering particularly dense statements for Kristoff as needed.

Still, when the assembly made its decisions, drafted up the final bill, and put it to vote... Anna’s eyes teared up. She sniffed and shrank back in her chair, letting Kristoff’s bulk hide her from those nearby as they slipped out of the back of the hall.

The court had voted to approve several measures that Anna thought could have her smiling for the rest of her life. Kristoff had, particularly, appreciated the new fine imposed on the general kidnapping law, at a rate of 10% of the offender’s annual income, regardless of nobility. He whispered to her that he saw several men clutch at their purses when that was decided. Elsa had pushed hardest for the temporary abolishment of the marriage contract with the intent to review a new set of rules in three months, at the next assembly. When that approved, it came with a vague set of ‘headship’ rules for households. The temporary laws were, frankly, a mess that just barely covered the basics of legitimizing heirs without the need for liege lord approval, but Anna didn’t care. They’d be able to fix up marriage’s legal state at the next assembly.

At a narrow vote, the gathered nobles voted to render any marriages under the current contract null and void. Anna gripped her skirts and sent up her prayers to every god who favored Namorn, thankful beyond belief. That proposal had been a trade off: there could be no prosecutions against those who had done such a kidnapping in the past, but at least any contracts in the present would be terminated.

And if Anna could choose, she’d choose freedom for women still trapped with their rapists than vengeance for herself.

She made a mental note to send Hans the most politically obnoxious present she could conceive of, however. She had no doubt that Elsa would help her put something together.

But, at least right after the Nobles’ Assembly ended, Elsa was stuck attending the reception, an event which was exclusively for those who had seats in the Assembly. Anna took advantage of being alone and immediately set off for the townhouse. The moment she arrived home, she pulled Kristoff into a parlor and swept him up in a tight hug.

He hugged her right back, always the best friend she could have asked for, and smiled. “You win,” he said. “It’s over.”

Caught between politics and emotion, Anna just shook her head. “There’s no winning in this,” she murmured. “But... this is the beginning of making it alright. And I’m okay with that.”

He didn’t say anything until she started pulling back. Looking her seriously in the eyes, he said, “I would still kill him if you said the word.”

“And I still refuse to let Hans take anything else away from me, even with his death,” she replied. “You’re too big and obvious to be an assassin, Kristoff. I would rather have you at my side, a nice imposing guard for when I need one.”

“Which is always,” he added, following her back out of the parlor. “You will always need one.”

She smiled. “For now, but... maybe not forever. Imagine that, Kristoff, a world where it’s safe enough to go without.”

“I would be out of a job, but...” He shook his head. “If that were the case, I’d not have lost the other one to begin with.” She shot him a glare and he smiled gently. “It’s a great dream, Anna. One day.”

“One day.”

“At least I can rest assured that you’ll always need me as your friend.”

“You sure about that? Buff blonde guys are easy to come by when you’re an eligible heiress.”

“Hey.” Kristoff pouted in mock offense and Anna chuckled as they slowly started making their way back into their usual routines, their usual life.

*

Anna fiddled with the snowflake Elsa had given her and glanced across the parlor. Her sister was reading a book and seemed fairly content.

In one last attempt at an excuse, she tried to justify to herself that it would be mean to interrupt Elsa’s reading time. The reason sounded hollow to her own ears and she sighed.

Elsa looked up at the sound, eyebrows drawing together. “What’s the matter, Anna?”

Biting back the ‘nothing’ that threatened to appear with a perfectly faked smile, Anna tucked a stray hair behind her ears and glanced out the window at the lovely midmorning scene: a few of the servants’ children playing in the courtyard. It felt like another lifetime since she and Elsa had been children together, an existence cut abruptly short.

“Berenene made me an offer,” she said.

Elsa raised a one eyebrow, an ability Anna envied. “Oh?”

It occurred to Anna that the Elsa who arrived to Arendelle would have asked point blank , would have frowned and worried and bit her lip and asked Anna, ‘What kind of offer? What did she say?’

This Elsa, a day after her first session at the Nobles’ Assembly, kept a neutrally curious expression, making no assumptions with her question.

And as much as Anna regretted teaching her sister that guarded quality, so necessary at court, she took comfort in knowing that her sister had learned useful lessons in caution. Such mannerisms would serve her well with her continued presence at court.

“She offered me my own title,” Anna confessed. “A few small lands to manage, gifted from a section of her holdings, in turn taken from some deposed noble house a few decades gone.”

Elsa’s curiosity burst into shock. “She offered you lands and title? But... why? What motive does she have to do such a thing?”

Anna practically glowed with pride that her sister’s shock hadn’t stopped at that, but had extended to analyzing the situation. “She made the offer to separate me and you. I have no doubt that taking the title would mean renouncing and formally separating myself from house Arendelle.”

“But...” Elsa frowned, setting her book aside. “But then... with what intention?”

“Probably so that I had no legal standing when she started to tax Arendelle and bully you into bad deals until she could eventually start breaking the Arendelle holding apart.” Anna slowly spun the snowflake between her fingers. Elsa made them effortlessly and frequently, but this one, the first one Elsa made her, was her favorite. “She’s been trying to break apart the larger houses. She attempted something similar with Landreg a few years back before Sandry left it to Ambros.

“I have decided to decline,” Anna added. “Just in case you were worried.” She smiled at her sister. “Because I am content, honestly and truly, to assist you with Arendelle.” Her heart ached at the reluctant truth, but... she did know it to be true now. “You’re more than competent, and we both know I’ve been backing off of your duties for weeks now. You stood your own in the Noble’s Assembly and you’re ready to really take on the totality of your _Clehame_ title as your own now.” Anna smiled encouragingly as one of Elsa’s eyes twitched. “That means I can focus on other, more minor issues of Arendelle’s management. There’s plenty for me to help with without doing your job, and those are the duties I want to take on.”

Anna enjoyed that Elsa’s mouth had fallen open because she knew by now that such a gesture was only something she would do with the two of them, a sign of being a little looser, of being less uptight. After a moment of silence, Elsa shook her head in disbelief. “But... No, Anna. No.”

“What is your objection?” Anna asked, frowning.

“First of all, you... you overestimate my abilities and interests,” Elsa said. “And second of all, I’m appalled that you would set aside such an advantageous offer for yourself, that you would ignore that for my sake.”

“So... you mean to say that you don’t think you can manage being _Clehame_ without my assistance, yet you would encourage me to take an offer that would make me unable to render you that same help?” Anna wrinkled her nose. “You’re not making any sense, Elsa.”

“Sorry! Sorry, I just...” Elsa took a deep breath. “This is a lot to take in. Let me explain. I don’t want to be the one who takes you out of the game. The bills in the assembly, all this was difficult for me, but I would manage if you had to leave me. I cannot help but see an increase in your influence as a good thing, Anna.” She smiled. “You clearly enjoy this nonsense and you’re damned good at it too. Isn’t it what you want, to have your own power, independent of me?”

Anna flushed and crushed her hands into fists in her lap. She had hoped that Elsa hadn’t noticed that about her. “My ambitions... taking the offer is only a good thing if I could leave you in a safe state. If I took it, you would need to be constantly on guard. Berenene would press and push until she could fragment your estate in some way and, while it might be arrogant, I doubt she will try it if I’m linked to you.”

Pausing, Elsa seemed to consider her with a weighty look. Anna tried to read the thoughts behind her sister’s eyes, but they remained uncertain to her until Elsa spoke, slowly and deliberately: “Then... perhaps you should be the _Clehame_. Arendelle would be safer, better run, under your title than under mine. Your name alone, your reputation and rapport with the empress, offers security that I cannot even hope to develop, let alone offer immediately.” She smiled. “You don’t need to take her offer to have what you want.”

“No,” Anna said. “That... that’s not what I want.”  She glanced down at her skirts and resisted the urge to grab them. She clasped one hand around her other wrist instead, as if she could hold on to a solid refusal when it would be so simple to accept.

“I know you do though, Anna. I... I’m not a good fit for Arendelle.” Elsa sighed. “We both know that you could do better.”

“You are doing a great job, Elsa, and I refuse to let you ignore that!” Anna crossed her arms and scowled. “I’m not taking anyone’s title, whether yours or the one Berenene offers. You’re going to keep on doing the fine job you have been and I will be right beside you.” A pause. Anna felt her resolve soften. “Please don’t offer again,” she added, softer.

Elsa gazed at her for a moment and sighed. “I... Thank you for your confidence in me, for having faith in me to handle what needed doing at the Noble’s Assembly. I think you overestimate, however, how well-suited I am to such work. I managed, apparently, but I was very stressed. It was difficult for me and I honestly don’t think I could have done this without your help and assistance—”

“Which you will continue to have!” Anna interjected.

“—and there are so many more reasons than that.” Elsa just kept on talking right over her and, for the first time since Elsa arrived, Anna felt like the younger sister, subject to being lectured at. “For instance,” Elsa continued, “the very idea of Berenene pushing and my needing to be on guard constantly? That just sounds horrible. It’s ‘the game’ and as much as you have taught me to play, and taught me wonderfully...” Elsa sighed. “I find more and more that I just don’t want to. I prefer my magic and my own books.”

“Not a big fan of ‘On the Theory of Politics?’” Anna couldn’t resist the joke. Her smile pulled to one side.

A snort. “If you ever make me read that again, I’m sticking you in a block of ice,” Elsa quipped. Her tone sobered after a beat, however. “I favor women. I will never marry a man.”

“Your children would be legitimate though!” Anna felt herself grasping at half-relevant arguments. “The, the empress, she makes her heirs legitimate. Even alternative couples, those who fancy people of the same gender, nobody cares if they adopt or, or do whatever to have a child.” Anna cleared her throat. “It’s rude to question that at court,” she clarified. “It hasn’t come up yet, but plenty of... traditional couples require magical treatment to bear offspring, so it’s hardly even unusual.”

Elsa tilted her head. “That’s... interesting, and heartening to hear.” She rolled her eyes a bit. “But you didn’t let me finish. I have no interest in children of my own. I... you refuse to take the empress’ offer and, now that I think about it some more, I don’t think I want you to either. I’m not going to have children, so it should be your heirs who inherit Arendelle. It’s your legacy already.” Elsa smiled gently. “You’ve already started making your mark on it.

Anna buried her face in her hands. “But this is your title,” she mumbled. “This is what mother and father left to you. They wanted you to be _Clehame_ and I... I can’t take that from you.”

“Would you rather administrate over my shoulder for the rest of your life?” Elsa sighed. “Anna, I think we would both be happier if—”

“There has to be another option.” Anna refused to let her finish the sentence.

Elsa blinked. “What other options exist?”

Anna grimaced. “I... not many. But surely there is something else we can do. I don’t want to take the title from you. You don’t want the anxieties and pressures that come from bearing it. We both want to do right by Arendelle.”

“I want you to be happy,” Elsa said.

“If I’m next to you, I _am_ happy, sister.”

Elsa regarded her coolly. “And you never had a pleasant moment in the nine years I was gone?” When Anna didn’t respond, she smiled a little. “As best I understand it, you spent your happiest times of those years being carefully and politically aggravating to a number of people. Who am I to monopolize that pleasure all for myself?”

Anna laughed. “That wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the court, I suppose.”

“A tragedy. Berenene would be bored to tears.”

“Can’t have that...” Anna snorted. “What if we did this like true sisters and shared? Mother and father would be so proud.”

Elsa tilted her head. “Could we?”

“Share?”

“Yes.”

Anna paused, tapping her chin. “I... I’m not sure, actually.”

Elsa’s eyes lit up. “Wait, what about... the new headship rules?”

A fit of laughter overtook Anna for a moment. “That mess? They’re so vague!”

“Exactly.”

“Could that work?” Anna blinked.

“Let’s look into it!” Elsa grinned, bouncing in her chair a little. “I bet we can find a loophole.”

“Are you sure you need me?” Anna chuckled as she stood up to go get the documents. “You’re thinking like a politician already.”

“You taught me well.”

Anna smiled.

*

Anna let her hair swirl around her as she curtsied deeply to her dance partner. The handsome ambassador smiled broadly as he bowed to her.

The music shifted, urging those on the floor to change partners. Anna cast her gaze around and found herself abruptly face to face with the Empress. “If I might trade with you, Anna dear?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Anna said without missing a beat, refusing to let the older woman startle her. Without pause, she cast a bright smile at the ambassador (his interest in Arendelle’s finer trade goods would be wonderful news to bring home) and swept herself over to Berenene’s former dance partner.

The music picked back up and they made it halfway through the first several steps before Anna properly realized she was dancing with Quenaill Shieldsman. She held back a look of disdain. She’d had her hands full trying to keep the empress’ pet mage away from her sister all season.

Regarding one another neutrally as they danced, Anna could at least appreciate that Quen was a decent enough dance partner. Then again, as he was the queen’s lover, she could expect no less.

A minute into the song, he tossed his head to catch her attention. “Would the direct approach be best?” he asked, sounding baleful.

Anna would have cocked one eyebrow, but instead settled for two. “The best for what?”

“I understand that you would prefer I stay away from your sister.” He paused to twirl her. “But, as the gods are my witness, I would just like to talk to her about her dress.”

“Would you now?”

“I would, please. You know you cannot isolate her from potentially obnoxious company forever, but allow me to assure you that I will be as unobtrusive as possible.”

She considered it as the dance ended. Quen wasn’t exactly an enemy at court. Nor was he an ally. The man had drifted back and forth in his status as Berenene’s lover and, frankly, Anna thought he was more dangerous than he tended to let on.

He was, however, correct in that she wouldn’t be able to insulate Elsa at court forever, at least not as well as she had been. She curtsied, he bowed, and they excused themselves from the dance floor. “She’s over this way,” Anna said after they’d exited to the courtyard just outside of the hall.

“Thank you!” he said, seeming to mean it.

“You’re welcome.” Anna hoped he understood that he was not.

“Does your sister not dance?” He tilted his head.

Anna shook her head. “Not really.” If she and Elsa occasionally danced at the townhouse, laughing, spinning, and falling on the waxed wood floors as they recaptured time together lost... that wasn’t the dancing he needed to hear about anyway. Still, she smiled as they made their way to a side courtyard. “Here she is.”

Elsa swept her hand through a small pond next to her and drew out of it a glittering icy snowflake. From across the small garden, Anna couldn’t quite tell who was more enchanted by the sight, Princess Maedryan or the small children gathered around the two of them.

However the two most prominent, recognizable heiresses had managed to escape the party (or, more accurately, the party’s guests), Anna couldn’t have guessed. It just made her happy to see that Elsa had good company. If she was conveniently forging bonds of friendship with future _Clehams_ and _Saghadas_ , so much the better.

“Elsa,” she called as they drew closer. “Do you mind if I bring a visitor?”

Her sister tilted her head at the sight of Quen, but smiled. “I certainly don’t mind, although we’re rather engaged with talking to the children about magic right now.”

Quen grinned. “That’s perfect, actually! I had a few questions for you.”

Anna smiled and quietly withdrew as the mages started talking. She took note of the fact that Maedryan kept pace with the conversation and refused to be left out. She took further note of the fact that the princess seemed to be less-than-pleased that her mother’s paramour had joined them. Anna was trying to deduce whether that was because Maedryan was enjoying having Elsa (mostly) to herself or if she objected to Quen in particular when clipped steps sounded behind her.

She turned to find herself face to face with the Empress once again and curtsied.

“None of that,” Berenene said, waving a hand. “Since you’ve stolen and, now, subsequently disposed of Quenaill, I think I will borrow you for a walk instead.”

Anna winked and gallantly offered the empress her arm. “You flatter me with such affections, your Imperial Majesty.”

Berenene smiled thinly as she took the proffered arm. “You’d best grow used to it with how closely my daughter keeps clinging to your sister so.”

They walked together to the top of the courtyard wall. Anna glanced back down and snorted. “We would be terrible relatives.”

“We’ll have to see if it comes to pass regardless.” Berenene chuckled. “I’ve had some interesting notices drift over my desk in the past few weeks. There have been stranger things for certain. I noticed something about a debt your uncle has to you?” Anna didn’t respond to the prompt and Berenene continued, “Are your loans only for family, or are you open to lending to anyone?”

Anna shook her head. “The interest rates are horrific. You don’t want to work with us.” She had no idea how, but she had the suspicion that playing for money with Berenene would not work in House Arendelle’s favor. They’d loan her money and end up in debt somehow, Anna was sure of it.

“Speaking of cooperation, you seem to have done a good job of keeping Elsa on a leash.” Berenene slipped her arm out from Anna’s and leaned against the retaining wall, looking out over the Syth. “She played her part perfectly at the Nobles’ Assembly. Well done.”

Unlike before, Anna refused to rise to the bait and get defensive. She smiled. “You flatter me to think the effort was mine alone, Empress. Thank you, but Elsa isn’t on my leash.” She cocked her head. “It’s possible to change people’s minds without manipulating them or forcing their hand.”

Berenene considered her with an inscrutable expression. After a pause she said, “A rare skill indeed.”

Anna hummed her agreement and thought of Elsa, who had won allies at court and the trust of her servants without needing to seep herself in the game. They looked out over the Syth for a minute, standing together in calculated silence. Anna refused to break it, no matter how she wanted to. It would be best for Berenene to come to her, as it were, for the next stage of the conversation.

“You have yet to answer me on the matter of my offer.” The empress spoke first. Anna smiled. “It still stands, but I need your answer tonight.”

Anna pretended to consider it one last time, although her mind was made up. She let her thoughts wander over the possibilities and, with confidence, felt herself set them aside. “I’m afraid, I must turn you down, Empress.”

Berenene did not seem surprised. She raised an eyebrow. “Would this decision have anything to do with another curious notice that came across my desk this morning?”

The Empress knew, of course, but she wanted Anna to tell her. A power play, but Anna didn’t mind obliging it for her own ends. “We’ve filed for joint headship,” she explained, “which means that, under the current framework laws, we share legal standing and sovereignty of Arendelle.”

“The temporary headship laws were intended to replace the _marriage_ contract,” Berenene said, voice tight.

Anna winked and grinned. “Such a shame then,” she said, “That never once is marriage mentioned in the documents. Not even the implication of a romantic relationship. It’s not forbidden between siblings and there’s nothing in there to insist on such a relationship being necessary, legally, for the headship not to stand.”

Berenene sighed. “Giving you Elsa’s titles without stripping them from her yourself. A lovely ploy, but do you think this legality can’t be overturned at the next assembly session?”

“I’m certain the headship laws will be cleaned up,” Anna said, “But I will trust in myself, my sister, and my allies to make certain a few exceptions are grandfathered in. Provided that works out, any children either I or Elsa bear will have equal standing as the heirs to Arendelle. I might even still be eligible to marry by the end of it, should I find myself inclined to do so under the new laws.”

“Should I call you _Clehame_ then, instead?” Berenene’s lips twitched at a smile.

Anna allowed herself a laugh. “After a close reading, I think that, technically, we’re both the _Clehame_. A rather odd turn of events.”

“You have her power in truth as well as name without needing to depose her,” Berenene clarified. “A tidy solution that keeps you from needing to dirty your hands.”

“If power required that I do so, I would have to abstain. We have our individual ambitions to pursue,” Anna said. “This arrangement gives us the maximum flexibility and authority to pursue them.”

A long pause. Berenene nodded slowly. “Well done,” she admitted. “This is... quite the solution.”

“You will still get to see what I do with my holdings and title,” Anna pointed out.

“If I might be frank, I had hoped to see you working with fewer holdings and a lesser title,” Berenene said. “But... I still look forward to seeing what you will do.”

“Thank you,” Anna said sincerely.

“I initially felt snubbed that the _Clehame_ fa Arendelle was so notably absent from the dance,” Berenene said, turning to lean on the other side of the wall.

Anna moved with her and watched Elsa down in the courtyard for a moment. Quen was just leaving. Even from a few stories up, Maedryan seemed happier already. “Elsa doesn’t really dance,” she said. “Some skills cannot be quickly coached in a matter of weeks.”

“Well, then I’m glad the other _Clehame_ fa Arendelle is here to play the game.” Berenene smiled at her, teeth glinting in the moonlight. “We will have some lovely matches in the future.”

“We could talk about prison reform.” Anna regarded her steadily.

Berenene blanched. “Not tonight, Anna. Tonight is for dancing and sociability. Serious reforms can wait.”

Keeping her expression neutral, Anna snapped her fingers. “Oh,” she said, “speaking of sociability, Elsa has finally fallen into a good habit of writing letters to her friends.”

“Has she?” Berenene turned to look at Anna, but seemed bored.

“She has.” Anna let her lips curve into a sly grin. Berenene’s boredom was the perfect place to transition. Anna said the next part as calmly as possible. “Apparently the Duchess Sandrilene fa Toren is thinking of a visit next year, to make it an even decade since her last. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see you.”

Berenene blinked, face completely blank for a moment, as though she hadn’t heard. Then Anna watched a fireworks show of surprise and shock burst across the empress’ expression. She indulged in a grin and, at least for the moment, relished her conversational victory, the capstone to a successful campaign begun with the spring thaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... it's hard to believe it's done. Five months since I started working on this project and I feel so, so happy to have brought it to a close.
> 
> Once more, I would like to extend my fondest regards to my commissioner, for funding this venture and for presenting me with this most wonderful idea. I feel privileged to have gotten the chance to write it and give voice to such lovely incarnations of Anna and Elsa.
> 
> I would love to hear any thoughts you have, now that it's done. Thank you for reading along and being a part of this journey. I would, in particular, like to extend thanks to talkstopaintings and the anonymous guest commenter. Both of you have left the most wonderfully well-thought-out comments and reviews that I have ever received on a fic. Thank you so much. To all the readers who have nothing to say in a comment or who feel nervous leaving one: Thank you too. You're all wonderful and it's been such a ride.


End file.
